No Friends No Future
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Story Complete-After three days in a coma Serena awakens to find that the world she knew is no more. Will she be able to make a new life for her self or will despair claim her. (Happy ending)
1. The Awakening

**I do not own Sailor Moon**. This is a angst/drama/action(with happy/funny moments)Keep reading the first chap of all my fics are rough, writing gets better as I go along.

**The Awakening**.

The shadow looked down on the angel frowning in her sleep.  There was no other creature in the universe like the one that lay before him. As she tossed and turned with her nightmares, his heart bled for her, he waited for her to awaken.

Such a bright, bright light.  The warmth and love it gives off is incredible.  I want to stay with this warmth forever…but why is everything so suddenly cold, black void of light and love.  Where am I…where is everyone else??    Serena slowly opens her eyes, as the disturbing dream fades away.  Someone is holding her hand, slowly rubbing their fingers back and forth. Smiling Serena whispers "Darian it's you, I thought I lost you Dar-Seiya?"

Bending down to kiss her forehead, Seiya, his hair swinging in his eyes, smiles with relief.  "There you are dumpling we thought you would sleep for a week!"  Serena smiles back weakly, the glow in her heart dims slightly when she realizes it is Seiya and not Darien.

"Seiya, I'm so glad to see you too, I was scared that I was all alone.  I've had these awful dreams' she sits up in bed, still holding his hand needing the contact "Have I been sick?  Where is everyone else?" she pouts a little, though she is more confused then mad "Doesn't anyone else want to check on me but you?

Seiya squeezed her hand tight.  Did she really not remember or was she just blocking it out.  How could she forget the intense battle for their lives, this planet and the whole universe that took place just three days ago? "Dumpling, don't play games do you really not remember?"

"I..I remember the concert and the attack, I remember going to face Galaxia, and I'm assuming that we somehow won since we're both here. I must have been hurt in the battle, isn't that why you're here taking care of me?"  He reached out to smooth her golden hair form her face

"Is that all you can remember? 

Serena shook her head in confusion. "Well I keep thinking of this intense light, a healing light, but then a deep silence and loneliness, but it's such a horrible silence, that I know it must be part of a dream"

"What does this loneliness fell like?"

"Like…like, everyone I love is gone, as if I am surrounded by nothing, I'm just so glad I'm awake now, please go get the others for me, I want to see them."

"I can't dumpling" the sadness in his voice catches Serena's attention. 

"What do you mean you can't?  Were they injured too?" Trying to rise out of bed "Then you and I must go take care of them, since we are the only one's feeling okay."  Pushing her gently back down into the bed, Seiya stilled himself for what had to be done.  Taking her by the shoulders and looking into her depthless blue eyes, he made her face the truth.

"Serena!" She gasped at his tone. His tone softens "At the fight…all of the Sailor Soldiers…were protecting you and the starlights…and fighting against Galaxia… everyone is gone"  Serena simply started at him for what seems like eternity….she blinks and her eyes fill with water, she tries to speak but her lips only trembled. 

With pain coloring his every word he continued "You know what I say is true.   All of what you dreamed it true.  In the end when everyone was gone except the starlights, you beat Galaxia with you star seed of undying love.  No one survived except Taiki, Yaten, myself and you…."

Serena looked as if Seiya had backhanded her.  Why was he saying these horrible things to her?  Shaking her head she opened her mouth to persuade him to stop.  "Seiya stop saying those horrible things, they can't be true.  Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina would never leave me they…" Rei and the others jumping in front of her and the starlights only to get their star seeds taken flashed across her memory. "But…it can't be" she puts her hands to her head as if trying to grab and throw out these dreadful flickers of memories.

"Hotaru and Pluto were they there… they" Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn kneeling defeated, while Uranus and Neptune take their star seeds is the next image that assaults her.  Serena visibly flinches and then the tears begin to flow.  "Michelle, Amara, No they never would betray their fellow soldiers, they would never betray me…they protect me at all cost...they…they" As the scene of Uranus and Neptune lying lifeless (shaken by these thoughts, her whole body begins to shake) bodies flickering as though seeing them through water.  The two so desperately trying to touch each other, one last time.  Forever faithful soldiers their last breaths spent beseeching the starlights to protect her. "No!  I don't believe it!  I can't believe it! There gone all gone!"

Seiya watched helplessly as she shook her beautiful head so hard in denial that her long golden ponytails waved back and forth in front of her, swiping at her tears.  "What am I going to do?  How can I go on…they are all gone, gone oh Darien, Darien I need you Dar-ri- en….." suddenly her agitated movements stopped, she clinched the covers with her fists, her eyes wide, unblinking, tears flowing out of them, like some big blue water fountain.  He saw when the realization hit her.  Saw all sign of energy and life blank out of her eyes, replaced by pools of nothingness.

Serena tried to stop this last thought tried with all her might, but it came anyway.  Darien fighting Galaxia on the wing of a plane.  Darian proclaiming that she would never have Earth because Sailor Soldiers of Truth and Justice protected it.  Darian his last words "Serena" passing through his lips, as his body shimmered away as Galaxia claimed his star seed. 

Life sprung back to her eyes and Seiya wished that they had remained blank. The bleak and black despair that filled them tore at the very fiber of his sole.  How could he bare to watch this?  More importantly how could she bare to handle this?

"NNOOOO!!  NNOOOO!! Darien my Darian NNOOOOO!!" her whole being rocked with grief.  There was but one thought in her head….Darien.  She felt this heat start to consume her body, a burning heat, as if she was burning alive but from the inside out.  What would she do without Darien? Her brain could not process this thought, and she welcomed the blackness as it came to claim her.

**AN:** this was my first, hoped you enjoyed and please review.


	2. The Pledge

**The Pledge**

They were three days into the silence.  It was becoming insufferable for them all.  Though they each took turns on watching over her, they all felt drained.  She awoke only to stare into the distance, her eyes unseeing, her body pliable but unmoving.  They tired to talk to her but everything they said brought one or two actions. The crying, with it's streams of tears that seemed never ending, or the screams of denials that carried pain that even hell had not heard of.  And so the silence continued into its third day.

The Starlight's sat outside on the balcony of their apartment.  She was asleep so they welcomed the chance for a breather. "Jeez, I tell you one thing the Sailor Soldiers did not lie, about their princess being a cry baby!" Dropping down into a chair Yeten crossed his legs and arms in disgust. Seyia who was leaning against the rail looked over his shoulder, ready to snap at Yeten for such a low comment, but his words died on his tongue as he noticed the lines of strain around Yeten eyes.  Closing his tired eyes, he turned back to stare at the renewed city and sent up a prayer for them all.  Though he knew not who to pray to since _his _princess was now gone.

Taiki forever the more clam and rational one, pursed his lips at the interaction he witnessed between his friends.  All of their emotional states were fragile, and for good reason.  They had lost so much!  They came to this planet with a glimmer of hope in their eyes, only to have it wiped out and to lose even more. "Yeten I think it unfair what you say about Serena.  She has lost so many, in such a short time." His voice softened and filled with a little of the pain he felt in his heart with his next words. "After all who better then we should understand the pain she is going through, since we lived it not that long ago."

Yeten pale checks blushed as his frown deepened from his shame.  "You two misunderstood.  I guess what I was trying to say is…I didn't think it was possible for one small girl to have so many tears…that's all."

Taiki shed a small smile, for that was a close as Yeten would get to admitting he was wrong.  He turned his attention the still silent Seyia.  "Seyia! Yeten is right.  Serena would cry enough tears to fill up this city if we let her.  We have to do something to snap her out of this depression.  Though it seems cruel I believe we must do it soon and quickly! Otherwise I think the grief might drive her mad."  They both heard Yeten mutter under his breath "_If it already hasn't"_ but choose to ignore that comment.

Seyia slowly turned to look at his two closest friends, his heart heavy with indecision as they both stared back at him waiting for his decision.  "Well…while part of me knows what you say is true, you two don't know Serena the way I do, though you know her better now.  She has a tender heart.  We are all she has left… I just don't feel right ripping away whatever tiny bit of peace she clings to."  Letting out a little scream of frustration Yeten explodes out of his chair

"That is exactly why we **must** help her.  She and her friends have given up everything for us to be here now.  They did that in part because they believed that we would care for her in their place." His balled fists shook with sorrow that he expressed with anger. "They trusted us, believed in us.  We have failed so many people who put their lives in our hands.  Our Princess…our princess, well I will not allow us to lose their princess too, the one who saved us all!"  Spent from his outburst cost him to much energy, he released his fists and slumped back down to his chair, arms and legs folded tight.

"Well said.  Seyia I really don't see how we have any other choice.  We can not let all those sacrifices be for nothing. Which will be what we are doing if we let the one who saved our universe not to mention our lives waste away with grief?"  Seyia continued to look down at the patio concrete, and then with flick of black hair and a characteristic smirk he addressed them with his decision.

"You're both right of course.  We must make her see that there is life after the death of her love ones.  I'll admit it will be tough to treat her roughly but we have been in many tough situations in the last few years.  It is our duty as Starlights if nothing else, that we must not let the shine of such a warm heart go out" walking towards them both he placed one hand on each other their shoulders. "I swear that we will not fail in this mission.  We will do it for all the other sailor soldiers, guardians and princesses that Galaxia claimed.  We will do it for Sailor Moon who brought the light of hope to the Universe and defeated the darkness of chaos" 

They both nodded and stood clasping Seyia's hand in return.  Turning they walked back into the apartment to await and break the next silence.

**AN:**Each chapter gets longer. Feel free to review every chapter you likeThis is just my point of view and how I would have liked things to continue.  I am a major Anime junkie, with Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z being my two favorites.  Hope you like or at least find interesting.


	3. New Princess

**New Princess**

Serena tried to hold out, but it was futile.  The light was coming near again.  She didn't like this light it revealed to many things she could not hide from.  Serena was waking up again.

"There she is, she's coming around."  Serena heard the voice but did not turn her head to look its way.  She couldn't bare too.  Seyia helped her into a sitting position, the same as he had the other times she had awoken only to stare at nothing.  After getting her what he thought was comfortable, he held her hand in his and finally spoke.

"Serena we need to talk to you.  We know you hear us, and this is very important."  Though he didn't expect a response he was still disappointed when none was forthcoming.  Serena did here Seyia, but far away in the place where she had locked all her feelings, least they consume her.

"What Seyia is trying to say is that we have had enough of this madness and it is about time you got it together!' Yeten paced back and forth in the small bedroom to working off energy as he struggled not to punch something.

"Though I would not have put it in those exact words, Yeten is right.  We've decided since you seem incapable of doing so, that it is time for you to get back to the land of living."  Taiki leaning causally against the wall adjusted his glasses out of a combination of habit and nerviness.  He wasn't sure how tough there were going to have to get to snap her out of this depression.

"Serena, don't you see we all have your best interest at heart.  We know it hurts the loss of people you car about, but they would want you to go on.  Do you know how sad they would be if they could see their smiling goofball of a princess like this?"

"Yes, and besides you cant let all that you have been through be for nothing.  _You are_ Sailor Moon a Sailor Solider, and more importantly a Princess.You still have a duty to this planet and its people."

"It will be hard without them, but you can still go on.  You have us.  One of your greatest qualities is knowing how to always see the good in something when mo-"  

"I can't take it anymore!" Yeten grabbed Serena by her shoulders and shook her until her head jerked back and forth. "How dare you!  Don't you understand what everyone gave up for you!  All your faithful friends gave their lives so that you could live.  Is this how you repay them?  By turning into something less then the sniveling brat that you were before?  Wake up and face up to the pain like a real Sailor Soldier! We had to! They did when there star seeds were ripped from their bodies, why can't you, their princess do the same?"

"**That's enough!"** with a push that sent Yeten slamming into the wall Seyia jumped to his feet glaring at his friend who lay against the cracked plaster.  Only Taiki who had been watching Serena's face during Yeten tirade and saw her lips quiver.  He lightly placed a restraining hand to Seyia's shoulder halting and further attacks.

"Seyia! While Yeten methods are once again, not the preferred ones, he has valid points.  It is even selfish for her to lie there for all purposes dead when her friends and fellow sailor soldiers are dead for real, mostly on her behalf.  We too have laid our lives on the line for her.  And for six days have taken care of her like a babe and yet she refuses to even respond to us, and any way." He paused to look at Serena from the corner of his eyes.  Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the shimmer of tears, but he couldn't be sure without looking closer.  " Kinda makes you wonder was there a comic mistakes that made her a princess in the first place'

Seyia whipped his head around on a gasp of surprise to stare opened mouthed at Taiki.  "Taiki how cou-"Ignoring Seyia he walked over the recently standing Yeten "Maybe we should go outside and wait, since Seyia wants to use lies and honey to try to persuade her instead the hard cold facts."  Taking his shoulder they turned and beginning walking towards the door.

"Good idea, I'm getting sick in here.  Makes me think we fought to protect the wrong person".  Seyia watched in semi shock while Yeten with arms crossed and Taiki hands in pockets leaned on either side of the door.  Balling his hands in frustration Seyia cursed them under his breath.  None of this was helping. Shit.  Fine they were leaving this up to him; well he would not give up until he had found a way to reach her. 

Taking a deep breath he turned to face her, and fell to his knees.  Her eyes were no longer blank dark spaces but pools of shimmering tears.  As he reached out for her one huge sliver tear drop slid slowly down her pale cheeks.  His hands dropped down to his sides.  What to do?  How did he help her?  He looked back to the doorway seeking some kind of sign or direction.  They had none to give him, except for their eyes.  Their eyes reflected some of the same sadness he was feeling.  He realized that this small break through was due to them.  Those harsh words may have shaken and cracked the wall she had built around her self.  But Serena was extra special to him.  He had told her once before he would always protect her; that she need not be afraid, he could never hurt her, not even with words meant to help her.  He nodded and turned back to face the task ahead of him.

Taking her face gently between he hands, so that she stared into his eyes.  He let the words come from his heart and hoped they would reach her.

"Ah Dumpling" another tear slipped "There you go with the tears again.  We know that your friends meant everything to you and in turn you meant everything to them.  It is a tragic fact but they are gone now, you are not.  Neither are we.  All of them asked us to fight protect and above all believe in you…we did…and you did not fail us, or them.  You and yours have done so much for us, let us do for you.  I know it is a pitiful replacement but let us be your new friends, let us draw strength from each other.  Wasn't it you that said all Sailor Soldiers should work together then nothing was impossible?"

Her lips trembling anew and she sucked in little gasps of air.  The tears were now running down her face chasing one another.  Her heart beat painfully in her chest.

"You do have a purpose for living; let us by the sailor soldiers by your side, as you fight for love and justice."  Her mouth open as if he speak but no sounds came out.  "Are we not good enough?" He leaned forward his eyes boring into hers and brushed a quivering lip with his thumb, "Am I still not good enough…Dumpling"

            Serena eyes slowly widened as if pulled up by strings as a memory flashed through her mind.  Her and Seyia on the roof of the school after he had saved her from a star snatcher.  As she babbled in tears about wanting Darien, he had asked her those very same words.  Other images of Seyia and the Starlight's coming to her rescue many times assailed her.  How her friends gave up their lives to protect them because they were important.  Starlights were important…they were her friends.

"Oh Seyia!"  Serena collapsed into Seyia's waiting arms, her slim body heaving with sobs. "Seyia! Seyia!' The remaining Starlights rushed from the door to the bed and fell around the two figures huddled on the bed. "Hush now moon face" Seyia tried to comfort her. 

Even Yeten gave her some awkward pats on the back.  "There there now, it will get better.  Trust in what Seyia said, we are here for you now."

Taiki laid a reassuring hand on her still heaving back as well "We are your friends for now and ever, we will be there for you and help you through this." It seemed as if her cries grew loader at his words.  Yeten flinched at the sound and patted her on the back harder before standing up and looking down at her.

"You know as one of your new loyal friends, I have a couple of demands/request.  The main one being you can't go around crying all the time anymore.  As our new princess you will have to get a back bone, and soon otherwise the crying will drive me insane!  His smirk was met by two others.  Serena lifted her head from in the nook of Seyia's armpit and uttered her second and third words in the last three days. "Your…princess?" staring puzzled at each of them in turn.

Seyia laughed and flicked his hair back over his back "It seems meatball head that we have just made you our new princess"

**AN:Ok**, she is back, but she still is not all the way together yet, so keep waiting.


	4. Where to Go From Here

Where to Go From Here  
  
Seyia balanced the three shopping bags he carried as he struggled to open the apartment door. It was no good asking Yeten or Taiki for help, as they lugged several bags apiece themselves, up the remaining stairs  
  
"Whew, well at least we got enough to last for about two weeks" Taiki announced kicking the door shut behind him. "Could you explain to me one more time why we need so much food right now?"  
  
Seyia started dumping his bags on the kitchen counter and the others did the same. "Sure I can. It's for meatball head. She needs to get her strength up. I know she must be hungry after all that energy she used in the battle and on a regular day she eats like a pig, so I can only imagine what her appetite will be like now". Yeten blowing the hair out of his face turned a disbelieving stare towards his friend, as he put the milk away.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me right? How the hell does she eat so much and still look like a twig!" Taiki starched his head surveying the food again and shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Seyia is probably right. Serena has a lot of healing to do mentally and physically. It makes sense that she will need lots of protein to he-"  
  
"Oh shit! Great, now after being a royal pain in the ass, you mean to tell me that she is going to eat us out of house and home too!"  
  
Seyia threw back his head laughing. "Yeten, really it won't be that bad." Seyia thinking on Serena's eating habits slowly lost his smile. "Well I hope not. anyway it's our duty to take care of our princess and that means feeding her too. Speaking of which let me go check in on our highness and tell her we're back., you guys can finish unpacking the rest"  
  
Seyia left the kitchen to the mumblings of Yeten and Taiki still staring at the food intently, as if by doing so he could figure out a way to make it multiply. Seyia walked the short distance down the hall to Serena's room. Being polite he tapped on the door to give warning before walking in.  
  
"Meatball head we're ba-"Seyia stopped dead in his tracks. The room was empty. "Serena?" Taking a quick glace around the small room to make sure he'd missed nothing, he muttered an agitated curse. "Shit where the hell did she go?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Serena stood out on the balcony staring out into the evening moonlit sky. The guys had left for the store over an hour ago. They had told her to stay in bed and rest until they got back, but she'd been restless and decided that some fresh air would be good. So she had come out here a little while ago to think and look on the stars. The stars...the moon. So connected now torn apart. Mercury.Mars..Jupiter..Venus all gone. Though her heart felt heavy in her chest, a tiny smile lifted her lips as she leaned on the railing.  
  
  
"Oh guys I wish you were here! Darien I need you know more then ever I- "She stopped herself from completing the sentence. Biting her lower lip, she tried to firm her resolve. Darien couldn't help her now; no one could help her but herself.and the starlights. The Starlights! The thought brought her tiny smile back to her lips. "At least I have you guys." A loud rumbling noise interrupted her train of thought and her cheeks flushed with color "Oops there goes my stomach again. I wish those guys would hurry up. How's a girl suppose to think on an empty stomach?"  
  
She turned her face up to the moon and let the shinning white beams wash over her. It brought her some small comfort. She was so confused. What did she do now? The starlights had told her that after she defeated Galaxia the destruction caused by her had been reversed. That in fact almost everything was back to normal.except two things. She really didn't know what was worse. One was the fact that no one remembered what happened to the earth except them. From what the guys could gather, the people in the city remembered nothing expect a darkness taking over the sky and a bad storm. The rest had been forgotten. Or the fact that Serena and her friend's faces were on the evening news for the last five days, as missing persons! It seemed all their parents had reported them missing the day after the battle (that of course they could not remember).  
  
While Serena wasn't that surprised by the turn of events (after all the city had been forgetting all the weird stuff that happened because of the evil forces for years) but it did put her between a rock and a hard place. How could she go home? How could she explain it, especially why the other girls were not safe also. A chill drifted down her spine. She hugged herself tight as her long locks blew in the wind and leaned on the rail more heavily. No matter what story they came up with how could she look Rei's kind but goofy grandfather in the eye and tell him Rei didn't make it through whatever calamity she said came their way? She started to shake and the back of her eyes stung with tears that she was fighting not to shed. She bit her lip as another distressing thought came her way. The look in Ami's mother eyes as the hopes of her daughter's future was dashed away. Ami way suppose to do great things in this world, they all were.  
  
Now they had no dreams, no more hopes. The dam of Serena's tightly closed eyelids could no longer hold the flood of tears that welled up inside her. Though she made no sound they flowed down her moon bathed cheeks. Not wanting to lose the warmth of her arms wrapped about herself, she leaned far out over the rail to let her tears float away. That's how Seyia found her.  
  
"Princess! Don't do it, nothing is worth ending your life like that" Seyia screamed as he rushed out the balcony door. Serena was so startled by Seyia's sudden appearance and outburst that she tumbled over the railing and now hung on the other side with a death grip to the bars.  
  
"SEYIA! Help meeee!" "I'm coming dumpling!" Seyia reached the rail in two seconds flat. Thirty seconds later of struggling on both their parts, they were successful and landed safely on the concrete. Seyia sprawled on his back with Serena thrown across his chest. Seyia was just glad that they'd landed on the concrete here and not the concrete below. Blowing out the breath he didn't know he was holding he started to laugh.  
  
That was the scene that greeted Taiki and Yeten as they were drawn from the kitchen by all the commotion. Yeten with his eyebrow cocked asked the question thy both wanted to know.  
  
"What in the world is going on here? Pointing a finger at Serena who was trying to get up from the still laughing Seyia, he accused "Aren't you suppose to still be in bed, alone, resting like we told you?"  
  
"Hmm hmmm" poking his glasses back on the bridge of his nose Taiki cleared his throat. "Um it would be nice if someone explained why you're both on the ground and one of you is laughing almost hysterically?"  
  
A shook up Serena was finally up dusting the dirt off her clothes, totally ignoring Seyia as he reached out a hand for help getting up. Luckily Yeten obliged him. Still chuckling and hold his aching back he looked at Serena and opened his mouth to answer. "It's really quit simply you guys, Serena tried to jump of the balcony"  
  
"Seyia tried to push me off the balcony!" They both replied at the time. Serena whipped her wild pony tailed head around to stare opened mouthed at Seyia, as he did the same to her. "What I didn't try to jump!" "I would never try to push you" they tried to speak at the same time. "Hold it!" Taiki pinching the bridge of his nose held up a hand for them to stop. "Now one at time tell us what happened. Seyia you first."  
  
Seyia rubbing his back and looking at Taiki with one eye and Serena with the other answered. "Well it's like this, I went to tell Serena that we were back with the food, but when I got to her bedroom she wasn't there. I didn't want to alarm you guys so I went looking for her and found her out here leaning over the rail. I called for her to stop but it was too late. We ended up on the ground after I pulled her to safety."  
  
The others eyes had widened with the progression of the story while Serena's had narrowed. She now stood drilling holes in Seyia with her hands on her hips. "Is it my turn yet?" She asked sweetly. Taiki stunned into silence nodded. "To answer your earlier question Yeten, I got restless and hungry waiting on you guys and needed some fresh air. I came out here to think about what steps I was going to take in my life with the situation being so terrible." She walked closer to Seyia with every word, until she was able to poke him in the chest with her finger. "I was minding my own business when this one came out of no where yelling at me and caused me to fall over!"  
  
The others understanding what happened, sighed with relief and started to laugh. Seyia smiled a sick smile, his face heating as he realized his mistake to late and Serena voice grew louder. "I was not trying to jump or kill myself, I was leaning over so far because I was thinking about the girls not having a future and crying and I-" Speaking about it reminded her of the pain she had felt, and instead of continuing to poke Seyia in the chest she clenched his shirt in her fist. Pulling her self into his arms for a hug. "Oh Seyia what am I going to do? I can't go home can I? What would I say, what's going to happen to my life now?" He sat down in chair with a distressed Serena in his lap. Yeten banged his palm against his head and muttered "Oh boy here we go again with the water works." Seyia rubbed her back in an attempt to quite her sniffles. "There there dumpling we will figure something out, it will all work out in the en- " His nice comforting speech was interrupted by a hug growling noise that caught every ones attention. Serena put her hands protectively over her stomach.  
  
"Ha, sorry, that was my stomach again" Yeten took a step forward in disbelief. "What? That was your stomach growling like that! I thought a wild animal had climbed up here" The other two burst out laughing except Yeten who frowned and Serena who poked out her lips in a pout. "Hey it's not my fault you guys took all day with the food!" Seyia dumped the pouting Serena on her feet and patting her on the back. "It's ok, meatball head, why don't we go in and get you something to eat before your stomach consumes itself. Then we can talk about what to do next. How does not sound" he was slowly pushing her towards the door. "Fine, I guess I can think better on a full stomach" She let Seyia finish pushing her through the door. Yeten followed, a line of worry creasing his brow. "I knew it! She is going to eat us out of house and home; no one ever listens to me."  
  
Taiki was last back into the apartment since he was busy recalculating how long the food would last with Serena and that stomach in the house. Closing the balcony door he restated his earlier opinion "Hey guys. I think we better go back to the store tomorrow." He barely ducked as a pillow was thrown at his head "Just want to be on the safe side, you know?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
There you go Serena is getting some of her spunk back. Maybe some food will help her see everything in a different light. 


	5. A New Beginning

A New Beginning  
  
They sat around the kitchen table watching in fascination as Serena finished sucking all the meat off a chicken wing. They had finished their food a while ago, and sat intently watching Serena eat and talk at the same time. They had each stopped listening to what she was saying a good fifteen minutes ago and were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Taiki was thinking that maybe the Three Lights would have to reform their group soon, in order to feed their new Princess, as he continued to watch the food disappear down her throat. Yaten was trying to think of a way to shut her up. Once she started talking she didn't stop! While Seiya stared at her with a frown on his face trying to figure out why he was in love with her in the first place. He knew it was foolish since he would never have her. He doubted if she would ever get over Darien, she was a loyal soul that way. He shook his head to clear it; besides did he really want a girl who was more apt to cry then to fight, and ate more food then he did? Look at her she didn't even have good table manners. A smile crept up his face. That was his dumpling for you; at least she was more like her old self for a while. If only it could last.  
  
"So what should I do guys?" It took them all a minute to realize that the sounds of food being devoured and the chit chatter of Serena's voice had died away. Yaten rolled his eyes to the ceiling and said a small prayer of thanks for Serena shutting up.  
  
"What should you do about what?" Seiya asked as he leaned over and wiped a huge spot of BBQ sauce off of Serena's cheek.  
  
"Oh thanks. About me going home or what I should do?" She had gone from eating happily to looking on the verge of tears again. Quickly Taiki spoke up.  
  
"Um I've been thinking about the situation and I have a couple of ideas." Serena glanced over at him and gave a huge smile. She knew Taiki was very smart..just like Ami. If anyone could figure this mess out he could.  
"Wonderful Taiki, well what are you waiting on tell us what you thought of."  
  
Serena sat on the couch pouting and snacking. Four days had gone by and she still was not allowed to go out the apartment yet. Maybe Taiki wasn't so smart after all, because his idea sucked. After a lot of debate and crying (on her part) and yelling (on everyone else's part) they had came up with the great idea of "do nothing"! She was almost officially two weeks missing and the thought of her family worrying about her made her sick to her stomach. Besides she was bored! The only things Serena hated more then being bored was being hungry or alone. Right now she was all three. The guys were out doing some post disbanding things. They had interviews or meetings with lawyers to discuss contracts (some of which they had broken when they decided to dismantle the band) and other errands. While it was true that she was stuffing her face with chips she needed real food. She hid a little chuckle as she thought about how much food she had eaten in the last four days. They really did need to go shopping again and soon. But it wasn't her fault; it was hard getting your strength back after saving the galaxy and mourning so many people at the same time. To top that off she was lonely. She would be glad when the guys got home. She glanced at her bunny watch/communicator the guys had given her. They had replaced her old scout transmitter with one that would communicate with theirs. The thought of how many times she and the girls had talked, laughed or just sent pictures of cool outfits they wanted over the old one, brought tears to her eyes. She shook head and tried to focus. It was a little after five and someone should be walking through the door any minute. Damnit she really wanted out of here, she was tired of feeling trapped. She threw the bags of chips down in disgust and annoyance when she heard the front door open. Getting up from the couch so fast that she almost tripped over her feet she ran to the door to see who it was.  
  
"Seiya!" Thinking she would be napping Seiya was caught unaware when she ran and jumped around his waist. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought no one would ever get home." Seiya was about to topple over, and struggled to get her hands lose from the tight grip they had on his neck.  
  
"Hey jeez, what have you been eating dumpling, your going to make us both fall." Serena popped him on the side of the head and jumped down, peeved because he dared talk about her weight. "Yeah, well maybe you should work out more, then you wouldn't have a problem carrying a little thing like me." She turned around and stalked back to the couch. Seyia followed rubbing his head where she had bobbed him one.  
  
"Hey what's your problem? " Flopping down beside her he reached for the bag of chips and helped his self. "Huh, meatball head what's wrong now?"  
  
"Seiya I'm bored, I really want to get out of here." Turning she gave him her best pathetic look (and she had some good ones) and batted her eyes. "Can we please go to the park or something, huh just for a little while?" Seiya tired to back away from her on the couch but she scooted closer every time he scooted back.  
  
"Umm you know we haven't decided anything yet, we're not sure it's safe for you to be seen yet."  
  
"Oh come on Seyia! I'm Sailor Moon for goodness sake, do you know how many times I've been attacked in that park and lived to tell about it." When that just seemed to deepen his frown she went on. "Besides, I'll have the best protector in the universe with me.you."  
  
Seyia lowered his lashes, as her words brought a flush to his face. "Flattery will get you everywhere dumpling" Without thought he was leaning his face closer to hers.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Serena sprang off the couch like a jack and the box and headed for the door. Seiya, meanwhile, had fallen over on his face, as his intended kiss had missed her, but met the cushion instead. She was almost to the door when she noticed that Seyia was still on the couch.  
  
"Seiya! Come on. This is no time for you to be greedy. You can suck all the potato chip crumbs off the couch later!"  
  
Seiya finally got up and rubbed a hand down his face. That's what you get you idiot. What the hell were you thinking? A few sweet words and you think she wants to kiss you. As if, and now you've let her talk you into taking her out. Shaking his head he wondered what he had gotten himself into, as she drug him out the front door.  
  
They had spent the last thirty minutes at the park laughing and kidding around. Serena had played on everything that could hold her, from the slide to the monkey bars. Seiya spent most of this time laughing at her antics or covering his face from embarrassment. Now he was pushing her on the swings. Serena giggled with delight as he pushed her higher and higher.  
  
"More, Seyia! I love it, I feel like I can fly." Glancing down at his watch he saw that it that it was quickly approaching six o'clock.  
  
"Ok, I really think we should be heading back, we've been out long enough." Serena drug her feet in the dirt slowing her swing down to a stop. Pouting she looked over her shoulder, only to see Seyia's set face. Lowering her head she heaved a sigh of resignation, slowly getting off the swing.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." She walked towards him while brushing off her clothes.  
  
"Sorry dumpling, I know how much fun you were having, but we need to be careful." He was attempting to pacify her before her pouting turned into whining. But when Serena looked at him, she had a huge smile on her face. Reaching him she gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear "Thanks Seyia." Turning him loose she started running towards the street.  
"Come on Seyia, last one home is a rotten egg!" Seyia shook his head and smiled, as her warmth slowly left his body. Serena was just full of surprises.  
  
Serena was on a talking spree again, as they walked at leisurely pace on the way home. Seyia was so caught up with the fact that she was so happy, that he neglected to pay attention to where they were going. Noticing his surrounding for the first time he came to a halt.  
  
"Serena, this isn't the way home." Serena paused and looked around.  
"Sure it is, my house is just up th-.." She realized what she was saying and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Seiya, I must have unconsciously just started walking in this direction. I've walked from my house to the park so many times.I'm sorry, I must have forgot." She trailed off and sadness flooded her eyes.  
  
Taking her hand and rubbing her hair with the other he soothed her.  
"It's okay. I understand, but we really shouldn't be around here." She nodded and was about to turn the other way when Seyia jerked her into the alley near by. Snatching her arm away and rubbing her shoulder she frowned at him  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for, I was coming." Rubbing his temples, he felt a headache was in his near future.  
  
"Someone was coming..up ahead at your house."  
  
"Really!" Serena eyes lit up and she attempted to go look out the alleyway, when Seyia grabbed her "Dumpling."  
  
She shook him off. "I only want to take a peak." Peering cautiously around the corner, she drew a deep breath. Her father was walking back down the driveway to check the mailbox. She watched his slow steps and noticed the tautness of his body. After he retrieved the mail he stood motionless, just starring into space. He seemed to catch himself and clenched the mail in his hands. Shaking his head as if to get rid of a bad thought he slowly walked back to his car, collected his briefcase and made his way into the house.  
  
Seiya touched a hand to her shoulder, and when she turned around her eyes were watering.  
"My father looked so sad and stressed. I feel so terrible. They are thinking I am missing or dead when I am standing less then 50 feet away from them." Seyia wiped away the few tears that slide down her face.  
  
"What would you say to them? We haven't figured out a story yet." Serena balled her fist. "I don't care! I want to see them; I can stand for them to be this way. I can't let anyone else suffer because of me."  
  
Serena was stopped from leaving by the iron arm that Seyia held in front of her.  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you." Serena's eyes widened at his cold voice. "It's my duty to protect you from making unwise decisions. Right now you cannot reveal yourself. You must wait." Serena bit her lips trying to think of something to say to convince him to let her see her parents. Suddenly it came to her.  
  
"Ok, your right, I shouldn't go marching in there right now, until we have some kind of believable story. But I need to see them, now wait.I have an idea. I used to have this pen where I could disguise my self as anyone else and I mean anyone. What if we go to the house in disguise and visit my parents."  
  
Seyia dropped his arm and looked at her doubtfully. Then sadly shook his head.  
"That might work dumpling if you have your pen. The only thing you had on you after the battle was your transformation brooch. Am I correct in thinking this pen is in your house." Serena sent him a sly smile.  
  
"I said I used to have a pen, I didn't say I needed the pen. I used the pen years ago, my powers have increased greatly so I think I can do it with out it."  
  
"Okay maybe your right, but do you think you'll have enough to transform me to, because you are not going in there alone and that's final."  
  
"Please, your talking to the one who beat Galaxia! Danmit I'm Eternal Sailor Moon for goodness sake." Her voice had grown loud with indignation. "I think I can summon enough energy to disguise us both.I think?" Her bravo finished. She now was starching her head and looking unsure.  
  
Seyia gave a hoot of laughter. This girl was something else. "Ok Princess if you say you can do it then I believe in you. We'll give this plan of yours a try." Jumping up and down Serena declared, "Thank you Seyia, you won't regret it." He just rolled his eyes and thought were had he heard that before.  
  
Ok, the story is about half way done. I hope she can handle seeing her parents 


	6. Separation

Separation  
  
While Seiya was impressed, he still wondered how this would work. They were going to pose as a news crew and interview her parents. Serena had pulled off the transformation nicely. Sporting a blue suit that complimented her eyes and figure, she would be posing as the reporter. She had given herself black hair that was cut into a nice professional bob and even her face was a little rounder. Seiya had insisted on this last part, not wanting her parents to recognize her and freak out.  
  
Seiya's transformation hadn't evolved so much. He still had on jeans, but instead of his tee shirt he was wearing a white business shirt that was tucked in. While his hat was gone his hair remained and the shape of his face. The only other changes had been a pair of glasses and a pair of dress shoes instead of sneakers.  
  
"Serena, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Don't worry Sieya. Just follow my lead. Besides all you have to do it hold the camera. So are you ready?"  
  
"Are you?" Seiya looked at her closely. He didn't want her to go in there and fall apart either. All he saw was a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't see in a while. He nodded his head; apparently this was something she really needed to do.  
  
"Ok, then lets go, I'll follow your lead, oh mighty impressionist."  
  
"Ha ha, just watch and learn." They begin walking the short distance to the house. Serena couldn't believe she was about to see her parents. She only hoped that soon, she could come back to them for real. Though she was ready, it was still a shaky finger that rang the doorbell. After a minute it was opened.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" Serena momentarily lost her voice as she started at her mother, then she launched into her speech. Pasting on a bright smile she introduced herself.  
  
"Good afternoon! I'm Barbara Sutton from WRKY channel 7 news. I was wondering if I could speak to you and your husband for a moment." Looking slightly confused, but forever the polite hostess she invited them in.  
  
"Honey, can you come here a minute there's a news channel that wants to speak with us." Serena's father quickly came into the hallway.  
  
"What, is there news about Serena?" Placing a protective hand on his wife's shoulder he waited for an explanation.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino, I'm sorry to interrupt you like this, but as I told your wife, I'm Barbara Sutton from channel 7 news. Were doing a piece on the missing girls and we wanted to know if you'd be willing to help us out." They looked at each other for a moment then Serena's mother eyes looked down to the floor.  
  
Squeezing his wife's shoulder in comfort, he replied "Of course we'd be more then willing to help you any way we can, but were not sure how much help we can be."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure anything you can tell us will help." Serena's heart broke at the pain she saw in her parent's eyes. Looking more closely at her mother, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her apron, and this was the time they usually had dinner.  
  
"I'm so rude. I'm I interrupting dinner." Serena's mother turned a sad smile at the imposter Ms. Sutton.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Dinner time... isn't the same without Serena here. I only went through so much trouble every night for her. My daughter loved to eat she.never mind I'm sorry you don't want to hear about her eating habits."  
  
"No no, your fine, it's the little details that might help find your daughter and the others. Do you mind if we tape this, we may want to run it on the news tonight?"  
  
"Sure I don't see why not."  
  
"Great." Serena stepped back on Seiya's toe to get his attention. Seiya swallowed a curse and taking his cue held up the camera and started to record. "Well start with some simple questions. When was the last time you saw your daughter?"  
  
Her mother ran her trembling hand through her hair. "Let me see it was the night of that big storm. Serena came tearing down the steps shouting that she was going to the Three Lights concerts with her friends. "  
  
"Yes that's right. She was going with the rest of the girls and I told her not to be out to late. I told her that bad things still happen at night." Her father trailed off, as his eyes started to shimmer.  
  
Serena couldn't stand this! They looked so heart broken. If only she could comfort them. Without thinking she took a step forward until a hand on her shoulder halted her.  
  
"Ms. Sutton, shouldn't we be wrapping up?" Seiya knew it was time to get Serena out of here, for her sake and her parents.  
  
"Right right. Well I'll end by asking you both to make a final statement. What would you want Serena to know right now if you could talk to her".  
  
Folding her hands and looking directly in the camera, as if it would show her Serena, her mother spoke from the heart.  
  
"Serena, my baby. I'm sorry I know how you hate being called that. I just wanted you to know that.I miss you. We miss you. I just want to you come back home safe. We love you so so much. You were the light in this house and we want you back." Turning and clutching at her husband's shirt she continued. "We know we scold you sometimes about your grades and things but we love everything about you, everything! Please come home, I promise I'll cook the biggest dinner you ever had and lots of desserts.oh Serena!" She finished as tears begin to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Her husband tried to sooth her, then turned to the camera also.  
  
"Serena I feel the same way as your mother, we just want you home safely. You were everything to us, it's just not the same with out you." The emotion overwhelmed him, making his voice crack at the end and he bowed his head for a moment. Then he continued. "If anyone has any information about my little girl please contact us. I just want you to know that you'll always be my princess."  
  
Serena was glued to the floor. She had to do something. Her parents were miserable it just wasn't right. Seiya stepped forward quickly and took over the situation. He could tell that Serena was about to fall apart and after hearing those pain filled words he couldn't say that he blamed her.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino we thank you so much for your time. We will leave you now, and again you have our deepest hopes for your daughters safe return." In a whisper Serena spoke up, looking at her mother with trembling eyes.  
  
"Yes, our deepest wishes.." They bowed and quickly left the house.  
  
In the house the mournful couple still stood in the middle of the hall, holding each other. Finally he led his wife to the living room.  
  
"Come on sweet heart, let's sit down a minute."  
  
"Honey that woman the reporter..did you get a funny feeling from her..she oh never mind you'll think I'm crazy." He cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Never that, tell me, whatever it is I'll understand."  
  
"Well she.she reminded me of Serena. I know it's crazy but her eyes they were just like our baby's". Hugging her he rubbed her back as he tried to process her comments.  
  
"It was probably because she seemed to share and understand our pain, that's probably why you felt that way...that's all."  
  
"Yes, I guess your right."  
  
Serena didn't even bother to detransform them as they walked towards home.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Seiya left it at that. He knew that she was upset, but everyone had a right to their own thoughts. He would just make sure he was there for her if need be. So they walked all the way back to the apartment in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Arriving they let themselves in to find Yaten and Taiki sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Yaten looked over at the pair and started laughing his butt off.  
  
"What's this? Did you two get so bored that you decided to play dress up? Ha and with props too." Laughing and pointing at the video camera Seiya still held.  
  
Taiki didn't comment, but his smile slipped off his face as he noticed Seiya's sad expression and Serena's blank one. Lifting his hand he silenced Yaten who had also become confused by their demeanor.  
  
"What happened?" Taiki asked. Serena ignored them and went to the camera and removed the tape. Clutching it to her chest she turned to walk away.  
  
"Princess please talk to us." Slowly she turned around to face them. Her head hung, her hair covering her face.  
  
"Don't call me that..don't call me that! My father calls me that." Lifting her head they could see the rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks. Then she gave such a sad smile and whispered. "My father calls me that." Before crumpling to the kitchen floor in tears. They all rushed to her and surrounded her on the floor. Their transformations faded away as Serena's composure cracked, the camera on the counter disappeared too. Above her head Taiki and Yaten eyes begged Seiya for an explanation. But he shook his head, and continued to try and calm Serena.  
  
Later after they had put Serena to bed he told the others what had happened that day. Yaten was livid that Seiya allowed any of this to take place to begin with. Taiki also scolded him on his recklessness, but thought they should focus on making sure Serena didn't slide back into her deep depression. After an hour or so of discussing what should be done, they decided to take their cue from Serena. They would wait and see how she was doing tomorrow. With that they all retired and hoped that with the rising sun Serena's mood would lift.  
  
The next morning, brought Serena putting on a brave front. She didn't show her usual signs of distress, like crying or being extra quite at breakfast. However, the fact that she barely touched her food was the telling sign that she wasn't totally all right. She refused to talk about it, saying that if she couldn't go home then what was the point in discussing it. They let her have her way and continued to watch her closely. Over the next several days Serena continued to try and make them believe that she wasn't that bothered by what had happened. She did a decent job and by the third day had even regained her appetite. But they didn't see how she showed her sadness at night.  
  
On the fifth night Seiya woke up sweating. He'd had another horrible dream where Serena's life ended. In this one she was devastated by grief and had slowly walked into the ocean drowning herself as she cried tears of blood. Shaken and worried by the dream he decided to check in on her. As he neared her room he seemed to hear a TV running, though the sound was down very low. Cracking her door silently he peeked in.  
  
There was Serena balled up on the bed holding a pillow for dear life, crying her eyes out. His gut clenched and he turned to see what she was watching on TV. Damnit! She was watching the tape of her parents, that she had saved before they detransformed.  
  
"Serena?" When she didn't answer he walked into the room. She didn't take her eyes off the television. He sat on her bed and reached for the remote to shut it off, but her hand over his stopped him.  
  
"No, leave it on."  
  
"But you really shouldn't be watching this, it's only upsetting you."  
  
"You don't understand this makes me feel closer to them. I've been watching it every night. It gives me comfort. I need a part of them and since this is all I have.."  
  
"Okay dumpling. Can I watch with you? Let me take some of your pain, if I can." Serena nodded and settling close to his chest they laid that way all night, until they fell asleep.  
  
The next day was Saturday and the guys usually slept in late. So when they woke up around noon, they were surprised to see Seiya already up and exercising in the work out room.  
  
Yawning and stretching Yaten approached the free weights. "Damn you're up early." Seiya didn't answer just continued to peddle harder on the bike. Yaten shrugged at the blow off and started to do some reps. Taiki finally walked in sipping some orange juice. Walking over to a bench he sat and relaxed. All was silent until the timer on Seiya's machine beeped some minutes later. Coming to a halt he wiped the sweat of his face with a hand towel and took a sip of water.  
  
"Sorry about earlier Yaten, I was concentrating and thinking."  
  
"Yeah, I could see that. What were you thinking about so intensely? Never mind it's Serena right. Where is meatball head this morning?"  
  
"She's out." The simply statement stopped all movement in the room. Sitting his weights down Yaten walked over to Seiya.  
  
"Say that again, I'm sure I misheard you." Taiki sensing trouble walked over to the pair,  
  
"You'd better explain Seiya."  
  
"Yeah quickly." Balling up his fists Yaten took a step closer. "Have you let her do something else stupid? We are suppose to be looking out for her, not handing her the hammer to hit herself with!"  
  
Calmly Seiya looked at them both, Yaten red faced with anger and Taiki wary and puzzled.  
  
"We need to talk," was all Seiya would say.  
  
Over that next few minutes he explained to them what he's came across last night. He had sent Serena to the store for grocery so he could talk to the guys. Before she had left he had made her promise to go and come back.  
  
"Guys we have to find a way to reunite her with her parents. It's killing her inside. I think this has made her grieve all over again for her friends also."  
  
"Okay, while all that sounds good, have you thought of way to explain her disappearance and her sudden reappearance?"  
  
"No Yaten not yet. That's where you two come in. We need to start thinking and thinking fast." Taiki looked at Seiya, why was he in such a rush? He asked the question out loud.  
  
"Because we are running out of time. I keep having these nightmares about Serena dying. I don't think she would hurt herself, but I think the dreams are telling me that she dying inside. We have to give her back some of her life before it's too late."  
  
Taiki nodded understand his concern. "Okay, I get you, but I have to admit, I'm drawing a blank as to an even half way believable story we could tell."  
  
"Well that settles it, we are not leaving this room until we have an idea, even if it takes all night." Smiling, the two looked at Yaten, they could always count on him in the end.  
  
When Serena got home all was quiet. She put up the food, and then went looking for the guys. She saw them through the glass doors of the workroom heatedly talking. She wondered what that was about? Sitting on the couch she picked up a romance book she had tried to read days ago. Maybe this would occupy her mind. When she wasn't thinking about something, her mind went back to her friends and family, so she needed a distraction.  
  
Later Serena woke up and yawned. Had she really fallen asleep? She didn't remember reading more then two chapters of the book. Oh well she must have been tired. Staying up all night was catching up to her. Laying the book on the table she went to see what the guys were up to. Glancing at her watch she was amazed that that she had slept for four hours. She had returned to the house around one, now it was almost five o'clock.  
  
Walking towards the kitchen she could see Seiya on the phone.  
  
"Thank you, we will see you shortly". Hanging up the phone Seiya turned and smiled at the guys.  
  
"Is it settled?" Yaten asked impatiently.  
  
"Yep everything is set. Lets wake Serena up and get out of here."  
  
"I'm already up. What's settled and where are we going." The others turned to her standing in the doorway. They had been so absorbed in the phone conversation that they didn't notice her walk up. Taiki recovered first.  
  
"Good your up, we were just about to wake you. We have to go somewhere."  
  
"I know you mean well, and I whine about never going out, but can we just do something in the house tonight, I don't feel like going anywhere."  
  
"Well you don't have a choice. We have to go downtown, so get ready we need to leave in the next ten minutes." With that said Yaten walked out the kitchen.  
  
"Well the nerve of him. Telling me where I'm going, that jerk"  
  
"That jerk is definitly a jerk but he also has a point. You have ten minutes to get ready princess" Taiki at least gave her a smile before he walked out. Serena's mouth hung open. The nerve of them both. She hoped Seiya wasn't going to be stubborn about this.  
  
"Don't even start with me. You are going Serena and that's that."  
  
"Where exactly am I going anyway?"  
  
Pulling softly on one of her ponytails, he answered as he walked by, "You'll see, and I promise you'll like your surprise." Left alone in the kitchen Serena's anger at being bossed around started to fade? What surprise did they have for her? What did it have to do with the phone call?  
  
Ok, Hope you enjoyed it. I hope it's a really good surprise for her. 


	7. Joy and Pain

Joy and Pain  
  
Serena pouted all the way down town. She was confused and to be honest just plain tired. She didn't want whatever surprise they had cooked up for her. The only thing she really wanted was for this nightmare to be over. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind. It was no use, opening them she gazed out the window at the city she'd once loved. It seemed so empty without the ones she cared for in it. Would this pain she felt for her friends ever end? Though that pain was great it didn't compare to the other pain she felt in her heart. Her pain for-.  
  
"Ok, were here." Seiya's announcement cut off Serena's train of thought, just in the knick of time. Blinking she noticed the buildings around her and frowned in confusion.  
  
"Why are we at WRKY news station?" They gave her uneasy glances as they got out the car. Serena with her hands on her hips stared at them slyly for a minute, and then her eyes lit up. Grabbing Yaten and Taiki each by an arm she started jumping up and down.  
  
"I get it! I know what my surprise is. You guys brought me here because you're going to make a huge announcement right?" Yaten was busy trying to disengage his arm from her grip but at her comment both he and Taiki looked at Seiya.  
  
"Dumpling how did you-."  
  
"Oh I knew it! I think it's so great that you guys are starting the Three Lights back up again! Your fans are going to go crazy!" The guys looked at each other uneasily, what should they say to that? Finally Yaten shrugged and turned to Serena.  
  
"Okay, you caught us, now can we go inside and get this over with." Serena couldn't believe it; she was going to get to sit in on their press conference. Walking inside past the guards they were greeted warmly by a guy named Thomas. He directed them to a sitting room where they could wait until they were called.  
  
Meanwhile Seiya was getting nervous. Would this really work? Only Thomas and a few higher ups at the station knew what was really going on. Not even the newscaster knew exactly what was about to happen. How would Serena react and how would things be after this. Maybe he was just afraid of losing her. Seiya shook his head and tried to focus. He should be worried about her right now, not himself. After all she was the one going through this long drawn out emotional roller coaster. Maybe he could try to prepare her as best he could.  
  
"Hey Serena if anyone asks you any questions while we're here don't answer, just let us handle it." Serena looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading and gave Seiya a puzzled look. "Someone may recognize you or something. So just agree with whatever we say." Shrugging her shoulders Serena nodded her head in agreement and went back to reading. Ten minutes later Thomas came to their room and told them it was time for them to do their piece on the 6 o'clock news. Everyone got up including Serena but she was stopped when she reached the door.  
  
"Come on guys, I could watch from behind the wings, I promise I won't say a word." Taiki put a hand on her shoulder and tried to explain.  
  
"Sorry, but we can't take the chance of someone seeing you. We really shouldn't have brought you here, but we didn't want to leave you at the house and thought it would be nice for you to get out. Please stay here and we'll have Thomas come get you when we are ready for you." Serena's face fell but the others walked out the door without another glance at her. Flopping back down in the chair she folded her arms. So much for her surprise she thought somewhat bitterly and went back to reading her magazine.  
  
******  
  
The Starlights were quiet as they walked down the hallway. It had hurt them to lie to Serena but it was for the best. Just like what they were about to do would be for the best also. Taking deep breaths they walked onto the soundstage where the news broadcast was already underway.  
  
"Again good evening ladies and gentlemen, our next segment deals with a break in the story of the five local school girls that went missing several weeks ago. You will never guess who we got this shocking information from. Joining us now to tell us more about this weird story is the former members of The Three Lights. Welcome Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Please have a seat" They settled down with ease in front of the camera, all their training coming back to them right away. "Please tell us how you became involved with this story and what new information you have." Taiki could sense that it was getting harder by the minute for Seiya so he took the lead and began to speak.  
  
"Well two days ago we were all out on our boat enjoying the day and doing a little fishing. We were about to turn around to come back home when we saw this object floating in the water." Out the corner of his eye Taiki say Yaten signal that he would take the story from here.  
  
"The object was pretty big and funny shaped so we decided to take a closer look at it. To our surprise it was a body floating on a small piece of wood. We hoisted it up to the boat as quick as we could. We thought for sure the person had to be dead for there was no movement at all, but Seiya insisted that we try CPR." Seiya looked at Yaten questionably since he didn't remember that piece of information being part of the story. Yaten with a mischievous smile on his face just winked at him and Seiya having no other choice went along with this little addition to the story.  
  
"Seiya tell us what happened when you performed CPR on this person?" Giving the signal to Thomas that they had agreed upon, Seiya tuned back to the newscaster to answer the question.  
  
"Well at first it seemed to be no good, but for some reason I just didn't give up. After awhile, I got a heartbeat. I found myself looking in the eyes of a blond haired girl."  
  
******  
  
Startled Serena jumped when the knock came at the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone so soon.  
  
"Excuse me miss, if you would follow me." Giving Thomas a friendly smile she put the magazine aside and followed him out the door.  
  
"I didn't except them to be finished so soon. I thought the press would have tons of questions about them getting the group back together." Thomas stopped and gave her a confused look, but after a moment he turned and continued down the hallway.  
  
"Well miss I'm not certain, I just know I was told to come get you and that the Three Lights were ready for you." Reaching the end of the hall they stepped through a door and found themselves standing behind a curtain to the news set. Serena couldn't resist grabbing the end of the curtain peeking around it. She could see Seiya, Yaten and Taiki sitting at the news desk talking to the newsperson. At first she was so wrapped up at being back stage that she didn't pay attention to what was being said. When she finally let the words sink in he heart froze.  
  
******  
  
"So while we know we didn't go through the proper channels we were just following the wishes of the girl. You see after getting her home and dried off we recognized her as one of our old classmates and one of the missing girls. She begged us not to call the police and she was a little confused, so we decided to take manners into our own hands."  
  
"Amazing story Seiya, so is this young lady alright now and back with her parents?"  
  
"See for yourself. We have the young lady in question back stage." The newscaster tried not to look shocked and turned towards the curtains in the back, only to see a reluctant blond haired girl being gently pushed unto the stage by Thomas who was one of the station managers.  
  
******  
  
The woman in waiting room three fainted as an image of a girl came on the TV screen they were watching. The man held his wife firmly in his arms, his own knees weak. However eyes however never left the TV screen in front of him. One word escaped his mouth. "Princess?" The man's wife came to and together they watched the broadcast for a few minutes in silence not daring to believe. The knock at their door snapped them out of their trance. Thomas, the man who had greeted them upon their whirlwind arrival to the station, told them to follow him. Without any questions they started down the hallway.  
  
******  
  
Serena had been confused to say the least when she was pushed out on stage. She didn't know what was going on or what to do.  
  
"Oh my goodness this is wonderful. Ladies and gentleman at home we have live in the studio one of the five missing girls. If I'm not mistaken this is Serena Tuskino. Please have a seat and tell us about your horrific experience. How did you come to be floating in the ocean?"  
  
"Well I." Serena strutted out. Seiya placed a warm hand on her shoulder and Yaten spoke for her.  
  
"She told us that she and her friends had gone to the docks after our last concert. When that horrible storm came they were swept into the ocean and separated."  
  
"Wow, that is unbelievable and you've been floating all these weeks and you're still alive. It's a miracle! Serena do you have any idea if the other girls are still alive?" Serena looked into the anchorperson's face and silent tears started to flow down her cheeks. Taiki filled the silence.  
  
"Well she told us that at first she could hear the other girls, but the strong winds quickly separated them. After awhile, she grew so tired and weak that she doesn't remember very much. We kept her at our place for two days and nursed her as well as we could. Finally we decided that we should tell the world that she's been found."  
  
"Amazing, just amazing. Well you've been through so much that I'm sure you just want to get back home so you can have some normalcy to your life again. So with that said we want to say how glad we are that you are safe and sound and we'll warp up this piece so that you can get home to your parents who are probably watching this right now."  
  
"Actually," Seiya spoke up. "If you wouldn't mind we just have one more thing to say. We wanted to do something special for this brave young girl that hung on to life. She understands how precious it is and fought to keep it. So Serena here's your surprise."  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Oh, Serena!" Came two shouts from the back stage. As everyone on the set turned to find where the voices were coming from Seiya leaned forward and whispered in Serena's ear. "Be happy now dumpling.'  
  
Serena heard his words right before she spotted her mother and father coming from behind the curtain. Tears streaming down her face she flew out the chair and into their arms.  
  
"Mother! Father!"  
  
"In all my years I've never seen anything as great as this. You've seen it first folks on WRKY, this happy ending to what was at first thought to be a hopeless case."  
  
The happy family embraced each other, as if there was no tomorrow and today was all they had.  
  
******  
  
Serena, her parents and the starlights sat in waiting room three talking. Her parents had so many questions and Serena was just overjoyed with happiness.  
  
"Mom, dad how did you guys get here so quickly, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"It was the weirdest thing dear. We were at home when an officer knocked on our door and told us to come with him right away." Stroking his daughter's hair afraid that if he lost contact he would lose her again, Mr. Tuskino finished his wife's explanation.  
  
"He insisted so we went. We were so afraid that they were taking us to identify your body or something. The officer wouldn't give us any details about what was going on. When we got here we were brought to this room and told that everything would be explained shortly. Then we saw you on the monitor and almost had a heart attack. We just can't believe it was really you."  
  
Giving her father and mother another hug Serena reassured them. "It's really me, I'm so happy to see you both again, I thought I never would." Serena and her mother started to cry, for they both had thought the same thing many nights.  
  
Yaten from his corner cleared his throat. He was never comfortable around all this emotion. "Well, I think we had better be going now."  
  
"Yes, we should get out of your way and let you all reunite with one another." Taiki said as he joined Yaten at the door.  
  
Seiya gave Serena an encouraging smile and followed suit. "Be safe and well Serena."  
  
"Wait!" Serena took a step towards Seiya only to feel her father's hands on her shoulders. Her mother spoke up from behind her.  
  
"Please one more moment. We thank you so much for saving our little girl. You have no idea how much it means to us. If it wasn't for you, we'd be heart broken for life."  
  
"Yes, thank you so much for finding our daughter she's our little princess." Nodding their acceptance of the Tuskino's thanks they headed out the door. Once outside door Seiya spoke out loud the thought running through his head.  
  
"She's our princess too."  
  
******  
  
'What a long and trying two weeks it's been,' Serena thought as she prepared to go to bed. As she got comfortable she thought about everything that had happened since she had been reunited with her parents. The police had arrived at the station before they could leave and had questioned her for almost an hour. She had tried to stick to the story Seiya and the others had concocted as best she could. Finally they let her go, saying they would immediately begin a search in the general area where she was supposed to have been found. She had mixed emotions about letting them search for people she knew they would not find, but what else could she do?  
  
When they had arrived home her mother had fixed a huge dinner and Serena was so happy that she could have burst. After dinner they sat Serena down and tried to comfort her by saying things like "the others will be found soon" and things of that nature. It was then that Serena made a decision to tell her parents everything. If something were to happen to her again she couldn't let them goon believing that she had just vanished. So she started at the beginning and told them everything. That she and the others were the Sailor Scouts and even about their past lives. She told them about the last battle with Galaxia and that this time she had lost the others for good. Of course she cried through most of it, and could barely stand the confused and worried look in her parent's eyes. When her father asked if she was feeling okay and did she want to go to the doctor Serena lost it. Jumping up she had screamed she wasn't crazy and transformed before their eyes.  
  
Her mother had fallen to her knees crying and her father was just as shocked. Serena stayed in her Internal Sailor Moon form while she finished the rest of her story. She told them how with the starlights beside her she had eventually defeated galaxy. When she explained that the Starlights were really the Three Lights and that they were also from another planet her mother almost fainted. Neither could really grasp the Starlight/Three Lights thing, but they accepted it as Serena continued.  
  
"I owe so much to those three, they're family to me now just like the others were. They nursed me back to health after the battle. They have pledged themselves to me and I to them. They will be a big part of my life from now on so I hope you understand." After saying this Serena detransformed and sat down on the couch looking sad and pitiful.  
  
Her mother seeing how much pain she was in went and gave a daughter a tight hug, her husband soon joined her.  
  
"We love you Serena and no matter what, we accept you and will be there for you." Those words had made it possible for her to sleep that night. Over the next three days Serena watched on television as the search continued and failed for her friends. On the fourth day the police called off the search and announced that the bodies were now considered "non recoverable". Serena took this hard and so did her parents. Their thoughts were with the poor families of the girls who would never know how or why their loved ones died. They suggested to Serena that the rest of the parents be told the truth. At first Serena refused this idea out right saying that it wouldn't make them come back. But after her parents explained how much it would ease some of the parents' pain she agreed.  
  
***** Serena asked her parents to go with her when she told everyone. So the next day they went to see Rei's grandfather. After sitting him down Serena, knowing no better way blurted out an edited but detailed version of the story she had told her parents. To all of their surprise Rei's grandfather sat calmly nodding his head.  
  
"I believe what you say Serena. I felt it in my heart when my Rei drifted away. I've always known she was special, just not how much. It makes sense all the late nights she thought she was sneaking in, when I knew all along. I feel a great honor to know my grandchild died as a warrior protecting this earth."  
  
Bowing Serena apologized to him. "I am so sorry that I couldn't protect Rei this time, like she always protected me. Though we had lots of petty agreements Rei was a true friend and I miss her deeply." Patting her on the head Grandpa chuckled lightly.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Rei never ran away from her duties, her duty was to protect you and that's what she did. She wouldn't want you to be sad for surviving when that was her goal." He then proposed that in a week they hold a memorial service for everyone at the shrine. This would be a tribute to their memories. Everyone agreed it was a good idea and Serena and her parents left to go tell the next grieving relative. However when Serena got back to the car she broke down into sobs and would not be comforted. So her parents decided that the others could wait one more day and took Serena home to get some rest. Later that night she called Seiya and told him what she was doing. He was concerned but she promised to update him and the others on her progress each day. She also asked if they should include a memorial for Princess Kakyuu, but he declined saying that they would have their own private ceremony.  
  
The next day Serena and her parents went to see Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother. She greeted them warmly enough when they arrived but lost it when Serena told her story.  
  
"How dare you come to my office and make up such stories about my dead child. Did you really expect me to believe such a crazy story?" Serena actually took a step back. She had never seen Ami's mother upset much less out of control like this.  
  
"Please it's the truth; I just thought you should know how Ami died."  
  
"Stop it! I can accept the fact that you lived and my daughter didn't. After all it's just a medical miracle. It makes sense that not everyone would survive those types of conditions on the water and for so long. Though my Ami was a good swimmer overall she wasn't very athletic, so it's no wonder..look I don't understand why you would make up such lies. My god you're her parents why did you bring her here to tell me such garbage?"  
  
Serena began to get upset, if Ms. Mizuno only knew how much Ami had meant to the team, how they would have been lost so many times without her. Why couldn't her mother take off her blinders for a moment? Ami had always wanted her mother to be proud of her and to give her recognition, and here she was belittling all of Ami's accomplishments. Stepping forward Serena had an idea.  
  
"Fine if you'll only believe what you can see, then I'll just have to show you. Moon Eternal Make Up!" As she begin to transform and the energy begin to fill the room, Ami's mother eyes got wide and she shook her head violently from side to side. Tears began to run down her face as she crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it! I want you to get out, right this instance. You aren't welcome here anymore." The yell reached Serena and when she saw the woman on the floor she stopped her transformation and returned to normal.  
  
"I'm sorry I just wanted you to believe."  
  
"Serena I think we should go, we've over stayed our welcome. Again we are sorry about your daughter. There will be a memorial held in her name in the upcoming week we hope you will attend." Placing a sheet of paper on the desk with the memorial information on it he guided Serena out of the office. Afterwards her parents suggested they call it a day, but Serena was adamant that they continue.  
  
"No, I won't break down like yesterday, besides I'm positive now that they deserve to know the truth. Let's keep going."  
  
So on to Mina's parent's house they went. Gratefully here they didn't have another big blowup. Despite what Serena had said she wasn't sure if she could have handled it. Mina's parents were slightly shocked, but in the same manner Mina had of going with the flow they handled it well. They said everything made sense now, even from the days they were in England and Sailor V showed up. They were grateful to know the whole truth and glad their vivacious daughter had died for a reason and not some freak accident. They promised to be at the memorial.  
  
Her parents could tell that this was taking a toll on her, so they made her promise one more person and then they would save the others for the next day. Serena decided that they would go see Mr. Tomoe. When they arrived he acted as if he was expecting her. Serena went through the same story, but when she finished he didn't look surprised at all.  
  
"I'm glad you told me, though I knew most of this already. I have some memories of you and what happened when I was possessed by Pharaoh 90. Then when Hotaru magically became twelve overnight, someone had to fill me in. I believe it was the one called Trista who paid me a visit and gave me an edited version. To be honest I mostly blocked it all out, I was just so happy to have my little girl back. As long as we could be together I didn't care about the rest. She always was an old soul. Though I am deeply saddened, I am just grateful that I had a second chance with her, and very proud of her also. Again thank you for everything that you have done for my daughter and me, in the past as well as now."  
  
Serena, overcome with emotion, held her tears until they were back in the car. She didn't put up any protest as her parents drove her straight home. The next day they discussed who was left to tell. Amara and Michelle were from a different city and because they didn't talk much about themselves Serena didn't know whom to contact. They called Professor Tomoe and begged a big favor. After he had recovered he went to work at the same university as Trista. They asked him to pretend as if relatives of hers' had contacted him about her where about. He agreed to tell the school that Trista had met with an unfortunate accident while out of town. The staff took him for his word. After all he was an esteemed colleague and it explained why Trista had missed the last several weeks of the semester. Lita only had her estranged grandparents, but Serena's parents thought they had a right to know. Because they lived in another city also, they agreed that a phone call would have to do.  
  
Lita's grandparents had reported her missing when they did not receive the phone call they got once a month when she received their check that allowed her to live on her own. After much debate Serena parents decided on another version of the story for Lita's relatives. Her parents made the call and it amounted to them being told that a memorial would be held in their granddaughter's name. That she died doing something great and honorable. They didn't ask too many questions, being so grief stricken. They still felt guilty for treating Lita so badly when her parents had died. They said they would travel to attend the memorial, anything they could do to atone for their sins. Serena would tell them the whole story in person when they arrived in town.  
  
That only left one person. This person also didn't have any real family. For the last several years she had been his family. However there was one other person she thought had a right to know. Telling her parents that she needed to do this on her own, she went to find Andrew at the arcade. Walking in, she mustered her courage and walked up behind him.  
  
"Hi, Andrew do you have a minute?" The blond haired young man whipped around, surprise and joy showing on his face.  
  
"Serena oh wow, you really are okay." Grabbing her into a hug he swung her around.  
  
"It's good to see you to Andrew. Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you Serena. Boy, I was frantic when I heard you were missing. I kept trying to get in contact with Darien in the states but he never answered. I know he'll be glad to know you're all right." Serena was looking down at her toes. Could she really do this? She knew she didn't want to but she owed it to Andrew and Darien.  
  
"Um, right that's kinda what I came to talk to you about. Can we go some place private?" For the first time he noticed that her eyes were sad. You could always read Serena by her eyes. Calling out to a co-worker to take over for him, he took Serena to a back office.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena I meant to pay you a visit once I heard you were okay, but time got away from me. I want you to also know how sorry I am about the girls. I know how close you were to them and they were my friends too."  
  
"I know that's why I wanted to talk to you. It's about Darien and the others."  
  
"You mean the girls? What does Darien have to do with them?"  
  
"I know it's confusing but please just listen to me and I'll tell you all about it." So she proceeded to tell Andrew about who Darien and the others were, who she was. When she was finished he sat with his mouth open, looking at her as if she were an alien. Well she was kind of.  
  
"Serena, are you sure you're well? Did you go to the hospital after being rescued? Look maybe I should call your parents." Serena who was fighting hard to hold back tears didn't say a word. She just stood up and turned towards the door. As Andrew was about to approach her and reason with her, she suddenly shouted out.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!" The small office exploded in light as Serena transformed. Andrew stumbled back and fell in a chair. The only thought that ran through his mind was "this couldn't be happening." When Serena finished the air still vibrated with her energy.  
  
She walked towards him and it broke her heart when he actually flinched from her.  
  
"Andrew I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But everything I told you was true."  
  
"No, it can't be. If it is that means that Darien's really gone." He broke down into sobs and Serena kneeled and embraced him. As her healing energy flowed into him, he calmed down a bit.  
  
"I know it's hard and I barely believe it myself, but what other choice do we have. Take comfort in the fact that Darien thought of you as a brother, and family meant so much to him." Explaining to him about the memorial she left him the information and prepared to leave.  
  
"I know Darien would want you to be there. Please come if you can." Then while he watched in amazement she became the lovable but goofy Serena he had always known and walked out the door. That was the last thing she had done today before returning back home.  
  
Now she lay in bed wishing that this nightmare would end. "Okay I better get some sleep. After all the memorial is tomorrow and somehow I must get through it. I will not dishonor my friends tomorrow." She settled in and turned off the light, waiting for sleep to claim her.  
  
*****  
  
How could the sun be so bright on a day like this? Serena was standing outside looking at the sun and waiting. The Starlights were picking her up along with her parents. Glancing away from the sun she noticed a long limousine coming down the street. Knowing it was probably Seiya, she ran back in the house to tell her parents.  
  
In the car they were all silent. Serena sat between her parents clutching a plainly wrapped package in her hands while the Starlights sat on the other side of the car. Serena didn't look at any of them she just stared down at her clenched hands. Could she do this? Could she bear the weight left in the absence of her friends, her lover? She wanted to answer this question with a yes, but in all honesty she couldn't. Why didn't anyone understand, she really wasn't that strong. She had never wanted to be a Sailor Scout; she had been forced into it. Then her loyalty to her friends and their support had kept her going.  
  
She remembered when they had all found out she was their princess. She had cried and begged for it to be anyone but her. She couldn't handle such responsibility is what she had screamed at everyone. But every time she had saved them, mostly through desperation. Not determination, or leadership but through some kind of dumb luck she had. Why did life keep handing her a pair of shoes that were to big for her? So deep in thought Serena was clueless to the fact they had reached the shrine.  
  
At the top of the steps before the door Serena stopped and told her parents to go in without her. She assured them that she just needed a few minutes and she would be right in. She stared at the entrance for a few minutes then turned her back to it.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?"  
  
"No Taiki I'm not. I don't know if I'll ever be all right again."  
  
"Don't say things like that. It will get better..someday." Looking at the sun again Serena shook her head slowly back and forth in denial.  
  
"Will it Seiya? Do you truly believe that?" Seiya lowered his eyes wanting to say yes but not really sure if he believed it his self. Yaten walked up to Serena and she mentally prepared herself to be chastised. So it was no wonder her mouth fell open and tears entered her eyes as he gave her a hug. Placing his mouth close to her ear he whispered to her.  
  
"Haven't you noticed yet that you are a survivor? Don't you realize what kind of strength you have, how huge your capacity to love is? You can do anything you set your mind to. No your not god and can't bring back the dead. The greatest gift you could give everyone is to live. Truly live life, be happy and give that happiness to everyone you come in contact with, like you always do. Be strong, all your friends live in your heart and always will."  
  
Finished with his pep talk he released her. She looked at him with shinning bright eyes. Giving him a smile and a nod of thanks, she turned and walked slowly into the shrine. Taiki and Seiya were speechless. Yaten only gave hugs if he thought you were dying. Yaten's face was flaming from embarrassment. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking forward.  
  
"Just what did you say to calm her down?" Yaten stopped but didn't turn to look at his two friends.  
  
"Nothing, just the truth." He muttered and continued on inside. They followed, both wondering what truth he had told Serena to give her strength.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the big room nine pictures lined the back wall. Hotaru, Trista, Ami, Mina, Lita, Michelle, Amara, Rei and Darien. Each protector of the moon and earth had a smiling picture sat out that greeted all visitors. A cushion sat in front of each, so that people could knell and pray before them. One candle was set in front of each picture to symbolize the light of their spirits. Though the last day of school had been a week ago, Seiya and the others had gotten word to the local TV stations about the memorial so classmates could come out and show their respects. The memorial was taking place from noon until 7:30 pm. This was the highest point of the sun to sunset. Serena took a seat between her parents on the benches that were for the family in the back of the room. When sunset came they would blow out the candles to mark their loved ones spirits passing into the afterlife with the sun.  
  
All the family members were there and seated by noon. It was customary for at least one person from the family to stay until the end to blow out the candle. Lita's grandparents had driven in early that morning. Serena and her parents had met them at their hotel and there she had told them the truth. She was forced to turn into Eternal Sailor moon to get them to believe. However in the end they had believed though the knowledge only made them weep harder for Lita's fate.  
  
As the day passed many people showed up. Classmates that Serena was surprised to see gave her sympathetic looks, for everyone knew how close they all were. None spoke for this was a silent memorial where each person reminisced to themselves. People from Rei's school also came to say farewell to the soft spoken priestess they had been too afraid to get to know. Kids from Hotaru's school came, doing a good job of holding back their tears. People from the art and music scene that Michelle had been a part of came to say there good byes. They were all sad that such talent was taken from the world. Serena even saw some racing guys show up for Amara. Apparently not everyone resented the fact that as a woman she could beat them.  
  
Around three o'clock two things happened to make Serena somewhat happy. First Andrew finally showed up. Serena had thought he might not come, that the information was too much for him. Now here he was looking solemn but contained. He went straight for Darien's picture to kneel where he stayed for a long time. However he wasn't the only one to show their respects to Darien that day. Some of the professors from the university that came to visit Trista recognized his face. Though they were puzzled, none questioned the validity of his picture or what it meant. They all knew no one would purposely lie about something like this. It warmed her heart to see Andrew and the others say goodbye to Darien.  
  
Not to long after Andrew arrived she got another surprise. Ami's mother came in and at first stood in the middle of the isle. She looked at all the pictures of the girls she had known for several years and of the faces that were new. It hit her that this was for real. She shook her head in part denial and part resignation. No one would put on such a hoax. The picture of her baby girl smiling shyly out of the picture almost undid her self control. Moving at last she went and kneeled in front of her daughter. The family was usually supposed to wait towards the end so that visitors could have a chance to pray, but it was okay for anyone to kneel as many times as they needed to. Some of the other relatives had also taken a turn and then returned to their seats.  
  
As the hours passed Serena thought she would go insane. However she didn't fidget or show impatience she just looked on. The starlights had taken a turn at each person's picture. Seiya had lingered at Amara and Darien's small shrine, while Taiki did the same at Ami's. Yaten seemed uncomfortable with the whole thing, but he also lingered at a few. So far she had kept her eyes down not really looking into the faces of her departed loved ones. It was half past five and now only the immediate family members were left. It was time for Serena to say her good byes. Rising stiffly her package still gripped in her hands, she moved towards the first picture. It was odd but she suddenly felt hot. Reaching up to feel her forehead she could feel the half cresant shape of the moon. It was probably glowing. It was only suppose to do that when she was transforming. Ignoring the feeling she focused on the task ahead.  
  
Kneeling in front of Hotaru she bowed her head and thought her prayers.  
  
"Hotura I am so sorry I failed you. There will be no Rini to play with in the present or future. You were so young yet you carried your burden as Sailor Saturn with great dignity. I envy you and applaud you for that. You were so sweet and wise. May we meet again one day and be friends. Goddess of Death and Rebirth watch over Saturn." Finished she unwrapped the mysterious package and pulled out flowers called "forget me nots." Plucking off six petals she placed them in front of the candle.  
  
Moving on to Trista she looked at the beautiful face for a moment and bowed her head.  
  
"I only got to know you for a short time. You always amazed me, because you thought so highly of me, as if you knew a secret that I didn't. As if you saw greatness in me where none existed. As Sailor Pluto you were the keeper of time. How lonely that must have been for you. I was so glad that you came to be with us for a while, so that you could have friends. I must apologize to you also for Rini will never be able to visit you at times' door. You embarrassed me many times by calling me 'my queen' when those words were more apt for you. You are the one who had the regal bearing and the sage advice. I hope to remember you for all time. God of Time watch over Pluto." Beside her candle she placed nine petals.  
  
Kneeling before Ami her eyes started to burn. Drawing a deep breath she pressed on.  
  
"Ami, you were the first scout to stand beside me. You shared the heavy burden of being a scout, but unlike me you never whined. You looked for answers where others saw none. You were the calm that kept us focused through all our storms. You were so smart and funny though you didn't realize it. You would have went on to do great and important things in this world. I am honored to have known you and called you friend. Love you, Goddess of Knowledge watch over Mercury." Placing down one petal she moved on.  
  
Without thinking a smile spread over her face. Mina, good ole Mina.  
  
"Hey girlfriend, I know I've told you but I'll tell you again. I admired you for being Sailor V and just being you. I wanted to be like you, you know. You had so much life in you. I was always so clumsy but you were good at everything, singing, dancing, volleyball. You were my Idol in every way that counts. You were like the close cousin I never had. The way we giggled, shopped and got in trouble together I will never forget. Though I've always thought of my self as a match maker you were the true goddess of love. Know that I love you my friend. Goddess of Love watch over Venus." Two petals were placed beside her candle.  
  
Lita with her wide unabashed smile greeted her next.  
  
"Lita I owe you so much, mainly for keeping me alive with all of your delicious snacks. You were such a great person. I wish more people could have seen that. What a faithful friend you were. I think you loved being a scout while I resented it. Being Sailor Jupiter brought you a sense of purpose. You were a terrific warrior. You never called it quits even when the odds were stacked against you. I know you often felt misunderstood, but I want you to know I was proud to call you my friend. Love you and may the Warrior of the Gods watch over Jupiter." Lita received five petals by her shrine.  
  
Michelle's serene face made her smile softly.  
  
"Michelle you came into my life like a gentle wave. So soft on the outside but inside you had a determination of steel. I know we didn't always see eye to eye but you befriended me anyway. I wished I could have been like you, so beautiful and talented. Your music could bring tears to my eyes. Thank you for protecting me and this earth with everything you had. I am so glad you got to experience true love, you deserved it. May you find peace. God of the Sea watch over Neptune." Michelle received eight petals.  
  
She hesitated at the next shrine.  
  
"Amara or should I say Sailor Uranus. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish the two. You took your duty so seriously that often I was sad for you, but knowing you had Michelle made me happy and made anything bearable to you. You always told me I was too sweet, but it was really you who was too sweet. I hope you know you had a heart of gold. I wish I could have had your strength in the face of adversity. Even when things seemed impossible you had the courage to think of a plan and the will to carry it out. I will miss being called your kitten, it always made me feel protected. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for all that you did for me. God of Earth and Wind watch over Uranus." Seven petals of "forget me nots" were laid down for her.  
  
Serena almost fell down in front of Rei's picture. Seiya was about to go to her when Rei's grandfather stopped him. Serena felt so hot, as if she had a fever. Had she steadily become warmer as she prayed? Brushing the dizziness aside she focused on Rei's face.  
  
"Rei you were so mean to me, teasing me all the time. I want to thank you for that. I probably wouldn't be as tough as I am if it wasn't for you. When I first meet you I didn't think we'd ever get along. Everyone thought we hated each other but they just didn't know you like I did. No one ever saw how fragile you were underneath. How you were just looking for acceptance. On the outside you always showed strength, courage and determination. Every time I wanted to give up you were there giving me a kick in the butt to continue. When I was down you were always there giving me advice, then calling me meatball head for being so silly. I used to say that you were just jealous, but in reality it was me who was jealous of you. I wanted your confidence your poise under fire. I don't know why I was so surprised when you jumped in front of me to save me, but I was. You were always there watching over me, more closely then the others. You were the truest friend. I want you to know that I love you and will miss you so much..my sister. God of War watch over my sister Mars." Kissing four petals she placed them next to Sailor Mars.  
  
Everyone else in the shrine was staring at her in wonderment. Serena was emitting a low pink glow that surrounded her body. The starlights had seen the glow start by the time she was praying at Ami's shrine, while the others only noticed when she got to Rei. However, all present felt calmer basking in her warmth. Serena was oblivious to all the stares, her mind was concentrated on the last shrine.  
  
"My sweet, sweet Darien. How it pains me to even to say your name and know that you can't answer me. Sometimes I think this is just some prolonged nightmare and I keep waiting for you to wake me up. I'm so sorry I'm not there with you, to love you. You spent most of your life alone and I was so glad I could fill that void for you. You were the love of my life, in the present and in the past. You were always there to encourage me, to pick me up when I fell, to love me unconditionally. You were my night in shining armor and I thank you for everything. So many times you put my safety over your feelings to protect me. We came so far together through time and space, through war and peace. For me you were my bright light that gave me strength. I thought with you by my side I could do anything. I never thought I would have to face life with out you, I don't even know if I can. I just know that I love you and miss you with every fiber in my body. I just know that I would sell my soul to have you back again. I know I shouldn't have said that but it's true. You protected this earth with your life and with your last breath said my name. For you I'll live on, for you I will survive. I will love you beyond the end of time my sweet Darien. I beg you God of Creation watch over the Prince and Protector of Earth, my love." Serena withdrew the last item from her package. Three long stemmed blood red roses. Pressing each to her lips first, she placed them in front of his smiling face. However she did not rise instead she stayed her head bowed, silent and unmoving.  
  
Everyone was in shock. As she had prayed at Darien's shrine her glow had gotten brighter and brighter. It was the energy of her star crystal coming out as her emotions got higher. Serena stayed in front of Darien for the rest of the evening and no one dared to disturb her. At 7:15 the family members kneeled again to say their final goodbyes before it was time to blow out the candles. Seiya would be blowing out Amara's candle. Yaten would be performing the ritual for Michelle and Taiki would blow out the spirit candle for Trista. Serena would do the honors for Darien. Everyone else was represented by a family member. At precisely 7:29 Rei's grandfather asked everyone to take their places so that the final ceremony could begin.  
  
Raising his hands above his head he spoke. "Holy Creator, accept and guide these souls to the afterlife where they will be greeted by their honored ancestors of old and enjoy eternal happiness."  
  
He then stepped in front of Rei's picture and waited. Soon a gong rang three times. Everyone leaned over and blew out their candle. Two things happened immediately, everyone bowed there heads and Serena stopped glowing. They stayed this way for a full two minutes until a gong rang another three times. It was necessary not look at the photo's or candles and to stay quiet for a couple of minutes afterwards. You couldn't look because the spirits might see the sadness in your eyes and stay. You couldn't talk or make noise for two minutes so that the spirits wouldn't be distracted and lose their way to the afterlife.  
  
It was also custom not to linger. It was best to leave quickly for the ceremony was suppose to release you from your grief. So the crowd nodded to one another and quickly walked out the building. Back in the car Seiya was worried about Serena. She sat again in between her parents with a serene expression on her face. When he asked her was she okay she just smiled and said she was fine. Though he wanted to believe that she had been released from her grief, he wasn't certain. He let it go however since his heart was heavy for his former princess Kakyuu.  
  
Later that night alone in her room Serena fell asleep quickly and dreamed a disturbing but brief dream.  
  
(Dream)  
  
It was pitch black and she was standing in tall grass in the middle of nowhere. The grass was wet. She knew this because it brushed her calves as her long pure white dress swayed in the breeze. Where the wind came from she couldn't tell you. She felt neither cold nor heat just the silence of the empty space. Sinking to her knees in the grass she begin to cry silent tears. Suddenly in the black sky bright lights started to come towards her. As first she thought they were regular stars but they were so many different colors. As she continued to look they came closer and closer until they seemed to surround her.  
  
"Don't cry great one" a red star spoke out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"See us great one." And looking she saw each star become a person. With shock she realized they were all Sailor Scouts. She could see their uniforms clearly each different but defiantly a scouts.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing." Another star spoke.  
  
"We just wanted to thank you." Said yet another. Looking around her she estimated there were at least 75 stars around her.  
  
"We thank you, you have our deepest gratitude."  
  
"Gratitude, what did I do?"  
  
"Thank you again, we must go now time is short." All the scouts begin to turn back into stars and retreat from her. Standing she yelled out to them.  
  
"Wait what are you thanking me for? Are you spirits of past scouts? Have you seen my scouts? Where are my friends, wait please tell me!" She began running towards them as a chorus of "thank you" rang in her head. Far off in the distance she could just make out other stars, lots of other stars coming towards her. From the approaching stars she heard a chorus of "help me" run through her mind.  
  
"Help you? I don't understand. Please tell me what to do." Even as she continued to run towards the stars they begin to fade away. "Wait don't go, what can I do to help, who are you?" But it was no use they continued to grow dimmer as she tried in vain to reach them. Then she tripped.  
  
Serena frowned in her sleep as the dream slipped from her. After a couple of minutes she was asleep peacefully.  
  
Author note: Hi, sad I know but hey, what's a girl to do. Back in school plus life is rough so I will try to get a chapter up once a mouth. Have you noticed that the cats are not included and neither is Sammy, that is just the way it is in my story. Review. Thanks! 


	8. Taiki's Understanding

NOTE: /// denotes change in scene  
  
Taiki's Understanding  
  
It had been a week since the memorial. Everyone was very surprised at the change in Serena. Most thought that she would fall back in to a funk, but instead she seemed to have come to peace with her grief and was a new person. She was spending a lot of time with the Starlights. Serena had changed but she wasn't that different. She still was a people person and needed the contact of her only friends. With that being the case she was over their apartment at least four days out of the week.  
  
Some of it was out of sheer boredom. Since she had missed the last weeks of school, her parents had hired a tutor to catch her up for her exams. Because of the unusual situation the school was giving her a month to study and take her finals. Serena didn't care about school, in fact even less then before. However, she studied hard with her tutor twice a week. Serena had a new sense of duty inside her. She would do well on her finals not because she really cared but because it was important in the long run. She was finally growing up. She realized that meant having and taking responsibility for things. She also realized that you couldn't do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. That you couldn't just live in the moment all the time and never worry about tomorrow.  
  
So it was summer time and for the most part Serena had nothing to do. While her parents were happy and surprised to see her throw herself into her studies they were still a little worried. However, let her visit the Starlights as much as she wanted. They only asked that before she left the house that she let them know. That meant even when her father was at work or her mother was at the store she had to contact one of them. They had all went together to purchase cell phones so that they could keep in touch. Serena didn't mind, in fact it comforted her. She understood their apprehension and thought under the circumstances they were being fair. So on this Friday night a week after the memorial she found her self sitting on the couch in the Starlights apartment.  
  
"What do you guys have up for tomorrow?" Everyone paused in their activities to look at Serena. Seiya was at the baby grand playing softly, while Taiki was sitting on a bar stool reading a book on ruins. Yaten sat on the couch with Serena where they had been watching an action comedy movie. Seiya stretched his arms above his head, working out the kinks in his arms.  
  
"Well meatball head I actually have a photo shoot for 'Teen Idol'." Serena perked up and sat up on her knees on the couch.  
  
"Cool, can I go with you?" Seiya frowned and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so dumpling. This magazine is very strict on bringing guest. They've had problems in the past with crazy fans. Besides, it could take a while, you'd really be bored. Seeing the dejection on her face Seiya spoke up again.  
  
"Maybe you can hang with Yaten tomorrow." Serena's face lit back up and she leaned towards the silver haired boy, hope written all over his face though he was already shaking his head.  
  
"Nope, I told you guys yesterday that I'm flying out first thing in the morning. I have to go to Hong Kong for the weekend to shoot my guest star appearance for that music flick." Bouncing up and down Serena twirled her hair around her fingers.  
  
"That's great! I've never been to Hong Kong before! Seriously, I won't be any trouble take me with you!" Yaten was still shaking his head.  
  
"I wouldn't really mind, in fact I'd kinda prefer it so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind. But I really don't think your parents are going to let you fly across the country this soon."  
  
"They might if I ask really nicely. But your right, they would probably worry the whole time I was gone. I don't want to cause them any more stress especially so soon. Oh well their goes that idea." With a simple sigh she sat back down on the couch and starting watching the movie again.  
  
Taiki was impressed. No pouts, tears or arguments followed. He was also surprised that she came to the right conclusion about her parents without anymore telling her. Coming to a decision Taiki closed the book and spoke up.  
  
"Serena you can hang with me tomorrow if you want." Three sets of eyes turned towards him. All three were surprised, but for different reasons. Serena however jumped at the chance.  
  
"Really? What do you have going on?"  
  
"Well, I planned on doing some sailing on our boat, maybe even a little fishing."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you guys had a boat for real. I just thought you made that up like the rest of the story."  
  
"No, we have one, so do you want to come, it won't be that exciting, but you can help me steer and stuff." Her eyes widen and she was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I don't mind I'd love to go, but are you sure I won't get in your way, I can be quite clumsy?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, I'll teach you what you need to know."  
  
"Wow thanks then I'd love to go."  
  
"Okay is 11am to early for you on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it that is early. But I'll be up and ready, I promise. But if I'm going to get up that early then I should get home and get some rest." Getting up, she started to collect her things. All three boys spoke at once.  
  
"Let us give you a ride home." Smiling at them all, she shook her head no.  
  
"No thanks, I really like to walk on an evening like this. Besides the bus stop is only three blocks away, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Seiya asked as he stepped towards her.  
  
"I'm positive, I'll give you a call when I get home. Remember I have my cell phone now, I'll be okay." Waving she hurried out the door. As she made her way to the bus stop she was content. However, she did wish everyone would stop treating her like a baby. She wasn't mad, because she realized that they were just concerned, but it wasn't like she was completely helpless. Well not anymore. She refused to be helpless again, refused to let other people control her life. She made it home in forty minutes and called the guys to assure them that she was safe. She soon fell asleep excited by what tomorrow would bring.  
  
///  
  
Taiki made his way to Serena's house slowly. Why was he acting so stupid? It wasn't like this would be his first time alone with her. Well, it would be the first time they were completely alone with on one to talk to but each other. He had never truly disliked Serena, but before when they were trying to find their princess she had just always been in the way. That was all in the past though, now she was their princess and it was time that he got to know her better. Taiki understood this logically but he still wondered what would they talk about all afternoon? Taiki told his self to stop being such an ass. After all Serena was a wonderful person, look how much her friends had cared about her and look how much he cared about her in such a short time. He was sure they could find a common ground.  
  
Ringing her door bell he expected a long wait. However the door flew open before the chime was halfway through its melody.  
  
"Hi I'm all set!" An enthusiastic Serena yelled out. Taiki eyed her up and down and held in a chuckle.  
  
"I see what's all this stuff you have. Were going fishing Serena not camping."  
  
"I know that silly, but I packed us a lunch, and I have to bring my bathing suit so I can do a little tanning, then I brought some books and my sun block and-." Taiki held up a hand as he let his laughter out.  
  
"Okay I get it. If you're all set then let's go."  
  
"Okay." Turning she yelled back into the house. "Bye mom, bye dad. I'm off with Taiki, I should be back before dark."  
  
///  
  
As they made their way down to the marina Taiki started teaching her basic boat terminology. It was a beautiful and cloudless day and he didn't expect to run into any problems. Serena eyes got huge as they walked down the dock towards all the anchored boats.  
  
"Wow Taiki, this is great. Look how many boats there are, big boats, small boats, really big boats." Again Taiki laughed at her childlike wonder.  
  
"I know they come in all sizes. Ours is right over here. It's not really big, but it's not tiny either. We didn't want an automatic boat, we like the challenge of sailing." Serena stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Um does that mean we will have to really sail out here on the big wide ocean?"  
  
"Yes and no. Today we will host the sails, but it has a very capable motor just in case."  
  
"Okay good, I just don't want us drifting off to sea because of my bad sense of direction."  
  
Their talk had brought them to a modest 30 foot sailboat. The hull was a bright red with the name of the boat written in white, boldly in the middle.  
  
"This is great! I love the color. And it was so sweet of you guys to name it after your princess."  
  
"Yeah well, the color was Seiya's idea and Yaten was on his side. The name, well boats are suppose to have a female name and at the time who better." Taiki was lugging most of her stuff and Serena was lugging the fishing equipment since it was the lesser of the two. So Serena reached out and touched his shoulder and looked him in the eye.  
  
"No one better Taiki, you guys named the boat perfectly. Now let's get on this thing and get going." Taiki nodded and led them on the boat and Serena oohhed and aahhed all over the place.  
  
"This is so cool! What's in here?" She asked pointing to the enclosed cabin in the middle of the boat.  
  
"It's a cabin here let me show you." He opened the wood door and led her in. There was a small kitchen with a small table and chairs bolted to the floor. Cushioned booth seats lined the wall on the other side in red leather.  
  
"This is great! It has a fridge yes!"  
  
"Sorry it's not stocked, I had planned on only being out here three to four hours, so I didn't see the need for it."  
  
"That's okay, I packed enough for us even if we got stranded for a few days. Hey what's the door in the corner?"  
  
"Stairs they lead below deck. Come on I'll show you." Taiki flipped on the lights as he went down the short flight of steps. The height of the room was six feet and stuffed fish lined the wood walls.  
  
"Tell me you guys didn't catch those?"  
  
"No we usually throw what we catch back. To date we haven't caught anything that big, though if we ever did, we probably would stuff it."  
  
"Ugh gross."  
  
"Anyway, down here you have three beds for sleeping, a bathroom and the engine room of course."  
  
"Is that where that big motor you were telling me about is?"  
  
"Yep, let's get back up top and get this baby moving."  
  
Taiki used the motor to get them out of the harbor then he and Serena went about lifting the sails. They hoisted the mast (1) boom (2) and the spreaders (3). The breeze immediately picked up and took them along at a steady pace. Serena put the picnic up as Taiki navigated them to a good spot to anchor. She also went below and changed into her bikini, she might as well tan since she would be in the bright hot summer sun for the next couple of hours. Back up on deck she spread out a blanket on a lounging chair and got out a book just in case fishing wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She then walked over to Taiki who was steering at the helm (4).  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Patience Serena almost, I just want to take us out a little further." Serena put a hand to her forehead to shield the sun and glanced back at the shore. She could barely make out the many boats and the city behind them.  
  
"Jeez aren't we out a little far?"  
  
"Not really we're only about 10 miles out I just want to take us a couple more that way there will be bigger and better fish." In another ten minutes he sat anchor and geared up to start fishing They both put on life jackets and sat in two of the three swivel chairs near the railing for fishing. He put a white box between them and handed her a fishing pole.  
  
"Hey what do I need this for?"  
  
"Um, I thought that would be obvious to fish."  
  
"I know that, I just thought I was helping you fish not fishing myself."  
  
"What fun would that be?"  
  
"I guess your right, so what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well first open the white box and hand me some bait I'll show you how to put it on."  
  
"Okay." Opening the box Serena squealed and practically fell out her chair trying to get away. "Worms!" Taiki held in his laughter. Maybe he should have warned her but what else did she think they would use.  
  
"I know Serena worms are usually what you fish with." Sitting back up in the chair Serena wished it wasn't nailed to the deck so she could scoot away. "What did you think we would use?"  
  
"Well hell I don't know not worms! I mean sometimes my dad watches these fishing shows and I've seen them use the fake wiggly plastic things."  
  
"Yeah they have those, but it's been proven that the fish bite more with real live bait."  
  
"Well good for the studies but are you telling me I have to touch that?"  
  
"Well if you want to bait your hook yep." At the greenish color coming over her face Taiki came up with an alternative. "Or I can bait them for you." Serena chewed her bottom lip and thought about it. She really really didn't want to touch the worms. This whole fishing thing was starting to sound fishy to her. On the other hand wasn't it just last night that she had complained about everyone treating her like a baby and here she was sixteen still afraid of worms.  
  
"Um, okay, I'll do it myself, but you have to show me how." Taiki smiled over at her and then reached into the white box and pulled out a worm.  
  
"Well this is a little silk worm. See there not that bad. I got this instead of the long earthy ones. I knew those would really freak you out. These don't feel gross to touch or anything. Here lets start with you holding one in your hand." And before she knew it he dropped it in her palm. Serena thought it took remarkable restraint for her to not toss the thing over the side of the boat. Instead she stared down at it in shock. It was a white fat round worm only about an inch long. For a moment she thought she would be sick but the more she looked at it the less harmful it looked.  
  
"What do I do with it now?"  
  
"Well just hold it tight and slip it on the hook." Serena looked form the slowing moving worm to Taiki and back again.  
  
"Sounds nice and simple but how it is suppose to stay on?" Taiki briefly thought about it, and figured showing her was better then telling her. He snatched up a worm and holding his hook so she could see poked the worm on.  
  
"You killed it!"  
  
"Well yeah. What do you think the fish is going to do later? Look I'll do it for you hand it here." Serena hesitated for a moment then snatching up her hook stuck the worm on.  
  
"I feel like a murderer."  
  
"You really shouldn't, that's just how the circle of life goes. Death is a part of life." To late he realized what he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I shouldn't have said that. I can be such an idiot."  
  
"It's okay Taiki I'm fine. Besides your right, living involves death and death involves living. If we were fishing for real the death of this worm and then the fish would go towards sustaining the life of a person or a bird or something else." Taiki was speechless at her wise eloquent words.  
  
"Right well said Serena."  
  
"Okay enough talk lets fish." So without further ado he taught her how to throw the line and reel it in. Casting their lines they sat and waited, and waited and waited some more. At around 12:30 Serena sat her pole in a clamp on the rail and got up to stretch.  
  
"Okay no offense but fishing is really boring."  
  
"I know, it takes a lot patience and sometimes even that doesn't not pay off. I just find it peaceful and relaxing mostly." Serena breathed in the salt air and felt the cool breeze on her skin.  
  
"I agree it is nice out here. I'm starving it's a great time for lunch!" With Taiki's help they had lunch out on the deck. Serena had everything from sandwiches to dessert. When they were finished Taiki thanked her again for bringing lunch.  
  
"Thanks Serena, that was great, though it was more like a dinner." They shared a laugh as Serena rubbed her belly.  
  
"I know I just wasn't sure what people ate on a wishing trip. Boy am I stuffed. I could really use a nap."  
  
"You should take one, I can clean this up and watch our lines."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, go ahead I brought a book with me too, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, but wake me up in about thirty, I really only need a little nap to let this food digest."  
  
"Agreed thirty it is." Taiki gathered up the remains of lunch while Serena headed over to the lounge chair. The sun warmed plastic felt wonderful on her skin and she drifted off before she knew it. When Taiki came back from the fridge he saw that Serena was fast asleep. He sat in a chair besides her and just watched her for a minute. This reminded him of the many hours they had sat by her bed side after the final fight watching over her, nursing her back to health. In sleep she looked like the perfect angel. So far he'd had a wonderful time with her. She was always surprising him with the depths of her personality. Brushing the hair from her forehead like she was a child he saw the cresant moon glowing on her forehead. He frowned, that shouldn't be there right now, she was sleeping and not in her sailor moon persona. He wondered at its cause but let it go. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he got up and went back to the fishing chair and opened his book.  
  
///  
  
(Serena's Dream)  
  
It was pitch black and she was standing in tall grass in the middle of nowhere. The grass was wet. She knew this because it brushed her calves as her long pure white dress swayed in the breeze. Where the wind came from she couldn't tell you. She felt neither cold nor hot just the silence of the empty space. Sinking to her knees in the grass she began to cry silent tears. Suddenly in the black sky bright lights started to come towards her. As first she thought they were regular stars but they were so many different colors. As she continued to look they came closer and closer until they seemed to surround her. Serena hid her face in her hands to shocked, not knowing what to do. When she looked up again three stars seemed to surround her  
  
"Don't cry my queen" the star to her left spoke out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know us sailor moon." The star to her right said and looking she saw each star become a person though they were hazy as if a cloud of mist hung around them, she could not see their faces. With shock she realized they were all Sailor Scouts. She could see their uniforms clearly, each different but defiantly a scouts.  
  
"Oh my god, your back!" She stood up and took a step toward the three lights but didn't seem to come any closer to them. Mean while more stars crowded around near but behind the three.  
  
"Serena it's good to see you." The star in the middle proclaimed and the sound of the voice made her take another step forward.  
  
"Ami it's really you. Trista, Hotura you're all here. How can this be?"  
  
"We don't have much time, but we had to see you. There are others waiting."  
  
"This is great, you guys came back to me, we can be together again." The star to her left Trista spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry my queen we can not."  
  
"Yes we just came to tell you how proud we are of you." Hotura said. Turning Serena took another step forward.  
  
"But why can't you come back! I hear you, I see you, I need you!" The mist around the three got even heavier" "Wait what's happening?"  
  
"We told you time was short Serena we just wanted to say how proud we are of you." Serena fisted her hands as fresh tears begin to run down her checks.  
  
"How can you be proud of me I let you all die, I let you all down." The forms of the former Sailor Soldiers begin to turn back into balls of light.  
  
"Never Serena you've never let me down since I've know you." Ami voiced.  
  
"Sailor moon, we believe in you, you can never let us down." Hotura's fading voice was full of conviction.  
  
"My queen I have the utmost faith in you. You are great beyond my imagination. You saved the galaxy how can you think you let us down. They all thank you." Trista sounded as if she was miles away.  
  
"They all thank me? Wait don't go!" As the three stars faded back a flood of other stars surrounded her.  
  
"We just wanted to thank you." Said a voice out of the thong of stars. Looking around her she estimated there were at least 50 stars around her.  
  
"We thank you, you have our deepest gratitude." Said another  
  
"Gratitude, what did I do? Where did my friends go?"  
  
"Thank you again, we must go now time is short." All the stars begin to retreat from her. In a panic she yelled out to them.  
  
"Wait what are you thanking me for? Where are my friends, wait please tell me!" She began running towards them as a chorus of "thank you" rang in her head. Far off in the distance she could just make out other stars, lots of other stars coming towards her. From the approaching stars she heard a chorus of "help me" run through her mind.  
  
"Help you? I don't understand. Please tell me what to do." Even as she continued to run towards the stars they begin to fade away. "Wait don't go, what can I do to help, who are you? Where are my friends!" But it was no use they continued to grow dimmer as she tried in vain to reach them. Then she tripped.  
  
///  
  
"Serena, Serena wake up! Are you okay." Taiki shook the sleeping girl some more until finally her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"Serena are you okay you were having a bad dream." Serena blinked a couple of times and then launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh Taiki it was horrible!"  
  
"It was just a dream, we're fine." Leaning her back he saw the tears in the bottom of her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it, it may make you feel better." Serena debated with her self if she should share the dream. It had seemed so real like the other time. Only this time was different, they were there. If she told Taiki he would tell the others and they would all think she was cracking up again. She had already been such a bother to them she refused to make them worry again. After all it was just a dream.  
  
"No, I'm fine really, I just had a nightmare. Like you said it's was just a dream, I'm up now."  
  
"Are you sure?" He pressed, concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yep I'm positive." She flashed him a smile. "But stay and talk to me for a while."  
  
"Sure." He took a seat next to her in a chair.  
  
"Thanks Taiki for bringing with me with you today. I know sometimes I can be a burden."  
  
"Nonsense Serena you shouldn't say things like that."  
  
"Why not, it's true. Besides you're a loner, and I'm wrecking your style."  
  
"What would make you say something like that?"  
  
"It's true, in fact you remind me of other people I know, I mean knew. You remind me of Trista and Hotura. They were both loners for so long. Trista with her duty to time and her responsibility of the past present in future. She was so wise just like you. Hotura was so lonely until she met Rini, until she had a friend. I bet you were the same way before you met Seiya and Yaten, but she so sweet just like you."  
  
Taiki was blushing, he had never heard himself compared to anyone like that. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's okay it's just how I see you." Serena wasn't looking at him but up at the blue sky and the white clouds gently passing overhead. "You also remind me of Ami, not just because you're both really smart which you are, but for other reasons too. Ami has a quiet strength about her that I see in you, she always had a kind word to say, very dependable. Very brave I always thought she was brave." Her comments were met with silence. Serena turned to find Taiki looking in his lap, fists balled to his sides.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Taiki, I should have known talking about Ami would upset you. I'm sorry." Taiki took several deep breaths, released his fist and gave her a small smile.  
  
"It's okay, you should be able to talk about your friends, they were important to you."  
  
"You're important to me too."  
  
"Then I'm honored to hear you say that."  
  
"You cared for Ami a lot didn't you?"  
  
"She was...incredible. She was becoming a good friend. She taught me several things in the short time I knew her. She is greatly missed."  
  
"Yes she is." They smiled at one another and a new bond was formed.  
  
"Let's go look at our lines, we could have fish trying to escape right now."  
  
"Okay." They both got up and attempted to walk across to the other side of the boat and instead where almost knocked down by a gust of wind.  
  
"What the?" Taiki asked tilting his head up to the sky as he felt a rain drop.  
  
"Oh no look at the sky, that can't be good." Above them dark clouds were moving in fast and even as they stood there, rain begin to fall.  
  
"Damn it, I didn't expect this, it must be a freak storm. We need to raise anchor and get back to shore." Tossing her the life jacket she had taken off for lunch he then put his on. "Put that on, quickly then give me a hand with the anchor. Serena did as told even as the boat begin to rock under her feet. The storm was moving at a horrendous pace. By the time they got the anchor up the clouds above them were black. Even the rain was heavier.  
  
"Here Serena take the helm while I deal with the sails. Turn us east back towards the shore." Taiki was yelling to her to be heard over the wind and rain. Serena was soaked not that she had on much to get wet in the first place. She pushed her stuck hair out of her eyes and focused on her task. This was horrible, she had never been in a storm this bad.  
  
Taiki struggled with the backstay(5) and mast. He needed to get the sails down as quickly as possible and then use the motor. With them up the harsh wind would only blow the boat all over the place, making it impossible for them to reach their destination. The wind was crazy and a huge waved rocked the boat further out to sea. The small boat was talking of water with every wave that pushed them around.  
  
"Serena forget it! Come help me with these lines we have to get the sails down!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Serena didn't even try o respond just nodded and let of go the helm He arms muscles were already sore from fighting the waves. As quickly as she could she made her way to Taiki's side, slipping once on the soaked deck. Reaching him she helped him take down the mast and begin working of the boom. The cloth and wires were slippery and Serena had a hard time holding anything. How ironic would it be Serena thought if they did end up being ship wreaked and lost at sea? Life imitating fiction. At this moment she wished they had never came up with that story, because it may soon be all to real. The boat was being spun around almost like a top and still they struggled with cloth and wires.  
  
Just then a 30 foot wave assaulted them. As the water smashed into Serena she lost her grip on the shrouds (6) and fell to the deck. The water pushed her roughly into the stern(7). When the water receded she saw Taiki not to far from her. Apparently he too had been tossed aside by the storm as if he was a rag doll. Looking through her plastered hair and the rain driving into her face she saw the shroud dancing through the air like a live wire as the wind whipped it around like a lasso.  
  
"Are you okay? Serena we have to get that wire!" He had crawled over to her and was yelling in her ear. "Come on." As he got up she just sat there, still stunned by her impact with the back of the boat. She couldn't believe this was happening. She could barely see her hands in front of her and the storm seemed to be getting worse by the second. They were doomed. Taiki was four feet away before he realized that Serena hadn't moved.  
  
"Serena get up! We have to get this boat under control before it flips over." She just sat there, she couldn't believe that after all they had been through a freak storm would be the end.  
  
"Serena come on I need you! Don't let me down, I can't do it without you!"  
  
Serena heard Taiki but what could she do. It seemed as though she was fated to let down another friend. The words from her dream came back to her, and with effort she got to her feet. Taiki had moved on, he had no time to coax her, and was trying his best to catch the wire without being lashed by it. She felt hot but took a couple of steps forward and stopped. She thought of Seiya and Yaten and tears started to run down her face. She wouldn't let their dear friend Taiki get hurt of worse lose him like she had lost her friends. She wouldn't let anyone else down.  
  
"I won't let them down!" she yelled out into the storm. Closing her eyes and tilting back her head she raised her fisted hands and begin to glow. As waves of energy surrounded her, her life jacket and bikini become her Eternal Moon outfit. As if in a bubble the rain no longer touched her and her skin and hair became dry. Taiki who had managed to grab hold of the wire stared through the mist at Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and stared up at the raging storm, the black clouds and the hard rain and spoke. "You will not harm me and my friend! No one will take anyone else I love from me ever!" The energy around her danced like bright pink flames that seemed to burn brighter with each shouted word. "I stand for love and justice and I will protect the weak and innocent and the ones I love! I will protect them!" Snapping her fists open a wave of energy poured from her palms and shot up into the air. It pierced the black clouds like a needle through cloth. The energy blast was short and quick and when it was done she lowered her arms.  
  
Taiki looked up at the clouds and for a minute saw no change in the black clouds causing devastation. Then he saw the clouds crack into pieces like a jig saw puzzle. All across the sky as far as the eye could see. The cracks begin to crumble and for a second he thought the sky was crumbling. Instead pink light burst through every crevice and spilled down of the earth like rays of sun. Until at last the whole sky seemed entrapped in a pink cage. The sky slowly became clear again and white clouds rushed in to take the place of the black ones. Taiki looked around and could not believe his eyes. The rain had stopped and even his clothes had dried in the warm light. He let go of the wire he held and walked over to Serena. Her Eternal Moon outfit was gone and she stood leaning on the rail at the stern of the ship.  
  
"Serena that was amazing." He said with a smile expecting to see one on her face also. When she turned around she had tears coming down her face. Grabbing him in a hug she sobbed.  
  
"I'm just glad your all right I don't know what I would have done if you were not."  
  
"I fine Serena, you saved us both, its okay now." She nodded her head against his chest and dried her tears.  
  
"Your right it's over."  
  
"Yes it is, I have never been so wet in my life." Serena laughed at his comment but he had spoke to soon for a last residual 20 foot wave splashed them. With the water through the air also came something else that Taiki caught.  
  
"What the hell?" Serena wet once more laughed like a loon.  
  
"You did it Taiki you caught the big one." In his hands was a 20 pound fish. He wrestled it to the deck and stupefied could do nothing but stare at it.  
  
"I didn't catch it, it kinda jumped at me."  
  
"Maybe but technically you caught it."  
  
He grinned at Serena. "Your right I did catch. Seiya and Yaten are going to be so jealous when I get to put this on the wall." Serena reached out and touched his hand.  
  
"I've had such a good time with you today, even with the storm, and well part of the great day is that you did catch this fish. But you never would have caught this fish without the storm. We were luckily enough to be spared from the storm why don't we spare the fish to, make it his lucky day." Taiki nodded understanding and lugging the big fish up tossed it back into the sea where it came from. Turning back to her, he faked a frown.  
  
"Oh well there goes all my glory."  
  
"Maybe but I know the truth. It'll be our very own secret."  
  
"Deal." They shook hands while grinning, then Taiki turned serious and squeezed her hand. "You have a very big heart Serena."  
  
"And you Taiki have a very understanding heart."  
  
///  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Only about 4 more chapters to go with this story. Hoping to get at least one more done before December ends. REVIEW please. 1. Mast=Vertical Spar 2.Boom= Horizontal Spar 3. Spreaders= struts that spread the angle shrouds to mast 4.Helm= steering device for a boat 5. Backstay=wire form mast top to deck at or near stern 6.Shrouds=wires form mast to left and right side of deck 7.Stern=back end of boat. 


	9. Yaten's Courage

Yaten's Courage  
  
The two figures standing in front of the store display watching the news would never be mistaken for lovers, but they did make a cute couple. The boy who could be mistaken for a girl from the side, stood with legs parted and a disinterested expression on his face. The girl had her arm entwined through his right her pretty face etched into an expression of uneasiness.  
  
"I can't believe they are still showing that on the news."  
  
"Neither can I, I wish they would stop it's been almost two weeks!"  
  
"Yeah, well some weather nerd is getting a kick out of a mini hurricane disappearing in a pink bright light after fifth-teen minutes."  
  
"I guess your right Yaten, but still it makes me uneasy."  
  
"Why it's not like anyone can trace it back to you. Stop worrying so much. Come on lets go." Serena perked up at the idea of finishing their shopping spree, and tightened her grip on his arm.  
  
"Okay, your right I need to start my winter shopping!"  
  
"What! It's only the beginning of August."  
  
"But a girl has to be well prepared! Come one." Yaten reluctantly allowed Serena to drag him to the next store. He had stupidly volunteered to take her shopping figuring it was something that would keep her occupied and out of his hair. Instead he was asked for input on every little thing. What color looks best? Does this match my skin tone? Do I look fat in this? It was beginning to drive him crazy. He glanced at his watch on his unattached arm. It was only 5pm and they had been at this since two. Yaten took a deep breath and forced himself not to pull out his hair.  
  
Thirty minutes later they stood on the crowded sidewalk. Yaten held one bag that held a pair of shoes that Serena had to have immediately. She refused to get them shipped and after a long debate walked out the store with them. From the look of Serena's wrinkled brow the debate was going to continue.  
  
"I can't believe you said that Yaten, how could you." Yaten, tired of the whole stupid thing, gritted his teeth then answered.  
  
"Easy because it was the truth! If you didn't want my opinion you shouldn't have asked."  
  
"Not liking my shoes is one thing but on top of that you said they made my feet look fat!" The shoes in question were a black pair on sandals that had straps that laced up the leg. On the end of each strap little bunnies swung in delight.  
  
"Again, they are ugly and they do make your feet look fat!" They were right in front of the door of the store and the crowd jostled them to get around them. Yaten reflexively pulled Serena closer to the street after the third time someone gave him an elbow to the back.  
  
"They do not! I think they make my feet and legs look graceful and sexy."  
  
"Well you asked for my opinion and I think they make your feet look fat. The rest of you might be tiny but just face it you have fat feet. Maybe if you would have gotten a bigger size your feet wouldn't have looked like warped sausages." Yaten smirked and Serena fumed livid at the insult to her petite feet. In anger she shoved him hard sending him into the street.  
  
As most things do when they happen fast, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Serena saw Yaten fall to the hard asphalt, his hands were full hands so he couldn't even break his fall. At the same time she saw the car only 30 feet away. Not speeding but going to fast to avoid the surprise object pushed in its way. Serena took a step forward reaching out her hand in some kind of vain hopeful gesture.  
  
"Noooooo!" A burst of energy shot out of her hand and hit Yaten. It engulfed him then suddenly it exploded outward, encompassing the car the stores and all the people for at least a block. Serena blinked. What had just happened, she stumbled into the street to Yaten's side. Looking around her everything was still, nothing moved. She stared at the people frozen in posses. Some walking others laughing others pointing at windows and the items they would like to buy. She spied a couple caught in a kiss and a child sneaking a pinch to his little sister behind their mothers back. Had she done this? The ones closer to the accident had their mouths open in horror or fingers pointing in alarm, at the fact that a young man was about to be hit by a car.  
  
Serena's attention snapped back to the approaching car. It seemed to be frozen 20 feet away. As she stared at the object that might have taken her friends life, she noticed that it was inching closer. Glancing back at the crowd she noticed a twitch of a facial muscle here and there. Apparently time had not stopped completely but had just slowed down. How much time did she have? Serena figured she didn't have enough time to worry about how much time she had left and grabbed Yaten under the arms and started pulling. As she pulled she looked at the car, it seemed to be moving a little faster now. She got them out of the way just in case time suddenly ran out. She was three feet from the other sidewalk when it did. As suddenly as time had slowed down it restarted again, with a loud noise of instant activity. Serena was breathing hard from pulling the dead weight of her friend and could only stare in wonder, as everything started moving.  
  
She heard the sound of tires screeching to a half as they car came to a stop 10 feet from where it would have hit Yaten. The crowd was blinking in puzzlement at the unharmed girl and boy who were magically out of danger. The driver of the car was a young man, older then them but still young, he rolled down his window.  
  
"Are you okay you stupid kid! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play in the street?" He yelled as much from anger as the deep fear that was making his heart pound. He drove off in relief that no one was injured.  
  
People seemed to be wondering what had just happened. They seemed to think something had but couldn't quite put their finger on what. After a few moments of confusion people moved on, though some threw curious looks back at the two teenagers. Yaten and Serena stood off to the side getting their bearings.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"It's a weird story, come on lets find a place to sit and where we can talk, there's to many people here." Yaten nodded shaken up but intrigued by what had just happened. They walked a couple of blocks to a restaurant that also had an outside area and took a seat. Yaten sat the package that had started this disaster on the ground beside Serena.  
  
"At least you still have the shoes." Serena reached across the table and grabbed Yaten's hand.  
  
"I don't care about the shoes, I care about you. All that matters is that you're okay." Yaten retracted his hand, praying that she didn't get all teary eyed.  
  
"It's alright, I'm fine everyone's fine, it's not a big deal, forget it."  
  
"It's not okay! I'm so sorry I pushed you, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I guess that's what I get for talking about a girl's shoes. You can bet I won't make that mistake again." Yaten grinned, hoping to relieve some of Serena's guilt. "Besides I didn't even know you could push that hard."  
  
"Yeah I guess I don't even know my own strength." They both smiled.  
  
"You can say that again, but I also didn't know you could stop time." Serena lost her smile and they both became serious.  
  
"I didn't know I could either."  
  
"So you're telling me that until two weeks ago you didn't know you could change the weather and now your finding out you can stop time?"  
  
Serena shrugged her delicate shoulders and tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I'm just as confused as you. I saw the car coming and just freaked. I was reaching out to you when energy blasted out of my hand. I just wanted to reach you and for the car to stop."  
  
"So you mean tell me that you thought about the car stopping and instead everything stopped, froze or whatever?"  
  
"I guess. Actually time didn't really stop. It just slowed down a lot. I guess Trista was the only person who could truly stop it. I don't know how I did it, but I really couldn't control it. It seemed to speed back up with every second that passed."  
  
"Still you've got to admit that's a pretty neat trick."  
  
"I keep telling you I have no clue how I did it." Yaten sat back in his chair thinking. While he wasn't the strategic planner of their group like Taiki, he did like to take advantage of an opportunity.  
  
"Well planned or not it's a wonderful power to have. You need to start working on how to control it."  
  
"No, I don't want to control it. I'm just glad that I was able to save you."  
  
"Serena don't be stupid, it's obvious that you've gained new powers since fighting Galaxia. Controlling the elements and time will be very beneficial to a princess and fighting evil."  
  
"Well everyday I pray that the evil is finally gone and that I'll never have to fight again. I just want to live a normal life." Yaten's usual scowl was back, he leaned forward and pierced Serena with his gaze.  
  
"Serena stop living in your fantasy world, you were never normal and you never will be. You have moon power just like we have star power, just like the others had planet power. Were different, were sailor soldiers. We have to take the power we have and strengthen it so that we can protect the innocent and defend against evil."  
  
"I know." Serena whispered out, her head bowed hands gripped tightly in her lap. "I just wish it was different. I was never meant to be what I am." Yaten reached out and tilted her face upward.  
  
"That's not true and you know it. You were Sailor moon centuries ago and your Sailor Moon now. Remember you are eternal. Look lets try a simple test." He looked around for an appropriate test subject.  
  
"Okay see that ladies poodle over there that's scratching its fleas, make it stop, I mean slow time for just the poodle focus on it." Serena bit her lips and turning more towards the dog she concentrated. After a minute when the dog still went about its business she gave up and turned back to Yaten.  
  
"I give up I tried, but I told you I can't control it."  
  
"You're just not trying hard enough. Picture the dog in your head actually slowing down, maybe that will help."  
  
"Yaten.'  
  
"Serena give it another try."  
  
"Okay, I'll try visualizing it in my head." She turned again and pictured the dog slowing down, after two minutes she gave up again.  
  
"See I told you."  
  
"Serena your problem is you give up to easily. Keep trying I'm sure you'll get it."  
  
"Yaten I know you want me to try and I will, but can we just go home? I think using all that power has drained me, I feel really tired." He looked at her as if he didn't believe her, but then seeing her eyes he saw she was telling the truth.  
  
"Okay sure we'll go you can grab a nap at our place."  
  
///  
  
When they got to the starlights apartment, Serena went straight to her room. Taiki and Seiya seemed to be out which was okay with her since she didn't feel like explaining what had happened. It was only a little past six but she felt exhausted. She had been telling the truth about being tired. She flopped down on the bed in the long skirt and summer blouse she had been wearing. Curling up she hugged herself tight. What had happened earlier? Where had these new powers coming from? To many questions she thought with a yawn and let herself drift off to sleep.  
  
///  
  
Dream  
  
It was pitch black and she was standing in tall grass in the middle of nowhere. The grass was wet. She knew this because it brushed her calves as her long pure white dress swayed in the breeze. Where the wind came from she couldn't tell you. She felt neither cold nor hot just the silence of the empty space. Sinking to her knees in the grass she began to cry silent tears. Suddenly in the black sky bright lights started to come towards her. As first she thought they were regular stars but they were so many different colors. As she continued to look they came closer and closer until they seemed to surround her. Serena closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. When she looked up again three stars seemed to surround her  
  
"Serena are you crying again?" the star to her left spoke out.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah stop being such a cry baby already." The star to her right said and looking she saw each star become a person though they were hazy as if a cloud of mist hung around them, she could not see their faces. With shock she realized they were all Sailor Scouts. She could see their uniforms clearly, each different but defiantly a scouts.  
  
"Lita is that you too! Oh my god, your back!" She stood up and took a step toward the three lights but didn't seem to come any closer to them. Mean while more stars crowded near but behind the three.  
  
"Girlfriend relax you don't look so good." The star in the middle proclaimed and the sound of the voice made her take another step forward.  
  
"Mina it's really you. You're all here. How can this be?"  
  
"We don't have much time, we just wanted to see how you were doing ourselves."  
  
"This is great, when are you guys coming home?" They glanced at each other uneasily. Then the star to her left Michelle spoke.  
  
"Serena we're not coming back. We can't."  
  
"Yes we just came to tell you how much we missed you, and that you rock. Good job!" Lita said. Turning Serena took another step forward.  
  
"But why can't you come back! I hear you, I see you, I need you!" The mist around the three got even heavier" "Wait what's happening?"  
  
"We told you time was short Serena we just wanted to say how proud we are of you." Serena fisted her hands as fresh tears begin to run down her checks.  
  
"How can you be proud of me I let you all die, I let you all down." The forms of the former Sailor Soldiers begin to turn back into balls of light.  
  
"Don't be silly Serena you did great! You hang in there everything will be okay." Mina voiced.  
  
"Sailor moon, we all believe in you, learn to believe in yourself." Michelle's fading voice was full of conviction.  
  
The three stars faded back as a flood of other stars surrounded her.  
  
"We just wanted to thank you." Said a voice out of the thong of stars. Looking around her she estimated there were at least 30 stars around her.  
  
"We thank you, you have our deepest gratitude. You are truly great." Said another  
  
"Gratitude, what did I do? Where did my friends go?"  
  
"Thank you again, we must go now time is short." All the stars begin to retreat from her. In a panic she yelled out to them.  
  
"Wait what are you thanking me for? Where are my friends, wait please tell me!" She began running towards them as a chorus of "thank you" rang in her head. Far off in the distance she could just make out other stars, lots of other stars coming towards her. From the approaching stars she heard a chorus of "help me" run through her mind.  
  
"Help you? I don't understand. Please tell me what to do." Even as she continued to run towards the stars they begin to fade away. "Wait don't go, what can I do to help, who are you? Where are my friends!" But it was no use they continued to grow dimmer as she tried in vain to reach them. Then she tripped.  
  
///  
  
Serena woke and sat up with a start. This was the third dream she'd had, and she was really getting tired of them. They made her so sad. Shakily getting to her feet she ran her hands over her hair and stopped. Slowly lowering her hands she looked at them. They were damp. She had felt the coolness as she'd ran her hands over her hair. Why were her hands wet? Taking a confused step forward and felt her skirt brush against her legs and felt dampness. Looking down she saw the two wet spots on her knees. When she had fell in the dream she had landed on her hands and knees...in the wet grass. What did all this mean! Was her dream real? It was impossible but yet here she was wet from the damp tall grass. Serena shook her head in denial and slowly changed into some shorts from the extra clothes she kept at their place. Walking out the bedroom door she went to find Yaten. She didn't want to be alone right now.  
  
She called out to aten but he didn't respond nor did she see him in the living room. Searching for him, she found him in the work out room. He was doing some sit-ups on the floor mat.  
  
"I don't know why you bother keeping in shape. You're a pop star girls are all over you anyway." Yaten finished his repetition and took a sip of water before answering her.  
  
"I don't do it for the girls, I do it for me, for us. What I told you today about always being prepared, well that applies to us too. We have to be able to protect you, that means keeping our skills sharp for the next enemy." Serena had taken a seat on the balance bean and nodded at his words. Yaten looked at his watch and then at the unusual quite girl.  
  
"Is everything cool? You didn't rest very long."  
  
"It was.. okay, I had a bad dream, nothing really bad, but I just decided to get up anyway." Serena watched him frown and almost told him the truth. However, like before she didn't want to worry him or the others, after all these were just dreams. Dreams that had wet grass that wetted her clothes. They would think she was crazy making things up because of her grief.  
  
"Yaten can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Only if it doesn't involve fashion in any way." They both laughed, and the tension that had crept in the room receded.  
  
"I promise no fashion. Where do you find the courage to just go on all the time? I mean doesn't it bother you that an evil might still be out there after everything you've already been through? Doesn't that make you afraid? How do you face it?"  
  
"Well of course I'm afraid sometimes, but you can't let the fear control you. Besides it's easy when you have a leader that never gives up. Princess Kaykuu never gives-gave up. In your own way neither do you. You always have hope." Serena hung her head in shame and embarrassment.  
  
"Not all the time." Looking up she gave him a tender smile. "You know you remind me of Mina, Lita and Michelle. They were always so courageous. Mina never let anything deter her." Serena laughed out loud at the memories flashing through her head. "Do you know one time she profusely attracted the attention of a Heart Snatcher, just to prove to everyone she had a pure heart. That girl was crazy! Lita was always so tough, she was never afraid to fight and take up for me even in verbal spats. I miss Michelle too. She always knew what had to be down and never hesitated to do it, even if it meant sacrificing something. You remind me of all three of them. I wish some times that I could be like you guys."  
  
"You can Serena if you wanted to be, hell you already are in your own way."  
  
"I guess your right. Yaten would you do me a favor."  
  
"I don't know the last time I did you a favor I got roped into hours of shopping."  
  
"Could you keep what happened today between you and me? At least for a while?" At the frown on his face she hurried on. "If you do, I promise to let you help me practice the time trick once a week." His face brightened with the idea and he rubbed his hands together in glee.  
  
"Fine, but make it twice a week, and you have to let me train you for battle too." Serena stuck out her tongue at him, but moved to shake his hand.  
  
"Deal your on but only twice a week."  
  
Author's NOTE  
  
Okay only a 3 chaps to go! 


	10. Seiya's Love & Loyalty

NOTE: Changed Princess Kakyuu name to Princess Olivia since she's the princess of fragrant olives (made it up just go with it.)

**Seiya's Love & Loyalty**

Seiya relaxed in a patio chair and read a mystery book.  This was one of his free days and he had nothing to do but relax.  He planned of taking full advantage of it.  It was around four o'clock and he still had the rest of the evening to enjoy.  The last two weeks had been pretty quiet.  The group was busy recording and hyping up the soon to be new releases.  Most importantly Serena seemed to be thriving.  She was studying hard for her make up exams but they saw her at least twice a week.  She always came by for her training sessions with Yaten.  At the thought of these "training session" Seiya frowned and lowered his book.

These training sessions as they called them took place in the work out room with the shades drawn over the glass windows.  On top of that there where the "toys" they took in there with them.  Mechanical dogs, cats and any other small moving toys.  What in the world did they have to do with training?  And this week Serena had brought a live kitten with her!  Seiya couldn't imagine how Yaten had got Serena to train in the first place. She hated fighting.  Seiya's frown deepened and now he rubbed his hand down his face.  He hated to admit it but he was jealous of the time Serena was spending with Yaten.  He used to be her favorite starlight.  He also wondered was there more going on behind the shades then training?  Was it possible that they had a thing for each other?  With a sigh of frustration and disgust he flung his book on the ground.

He must be out of his mind.  No way did Serena like Yaten in that way.  Her heart still belonged to Darien.  Plus Yaten liking Serena, not in this life time.  Though why not?  She was beautiful, fun, full of life and had a way of drawing you to her.  Seiya was saved from his wondering and pointless thoughts by the sound of the door bell.  Rising slowly he walked through the open glass doors and through the living room.  Who could be bothering him at four in the afternoon on a Thursday?  Opening the door a bundle of raw energy launched it's self at him.  He caught her and stumbled back into the apartment kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Seiya!  I'm so glad your home."

"Take it easy meatball head.  What's got you so excited?"  Serena unattached her clinging arms from around his waist and stepped back, only to hop up and down in place.

"I did it, I did it!  I passed!"

"That's great.  What did you pass?"

"My exams of course, my tutor thought I was ready and I took them today.  I passed everything!  I got three C's and get this two B's!"

"Wow that is great for you Serena."  Pulling a ponytail he smiles at her.  "Good job I knew you could do it."

Serena just about glowed with pride and pleasure.  "I just had to tell someone.  Now I want to go celebrate.  Come on take me to the movies"

"I was kinda relaxing today.  Didn't really plan on going out..…" He trailed off as he saw her expression fall.

"Come on Seiya come celebrate with me.  This may be the one and only time I get two B's at the same time in my life."  Scratching his head he looked at the excited happy girl and knew he would do anything to make her happy.

"Okay…I guess I'll go.  Besides your right, we may never see this day again."  Serena laughed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Whatever.  You'll pay for that.  There's a sappy romance comedy that I've been dying to see, so prepare to be tortured."  Seiya groaned as he grabbed his keys and was pulled out the door.

///

The movie was pretty deserted, as most people spent there summer days outdoors enjoying the sun.  They would have made the movie on time if it wasn't for Serena's never ending appetite.  Her excuse was that all the previous thinking had made her hungry.

So they tip toed in ten minutes after the start and snagged a back seat.  After situating all the munchies they settled down to watch the movie.  Serena had not been kidding it was a sappy love comedy.  Luckily the comedy part kept Seiya from being bored to death.  Serena would laugh in her loud unchecked laughter, and Seiya was glad to hear it.  It was just a little over two months ago that he thought he would never her that sound from her again.

Thinking about those dark times saddened his heart.  He had felt sick watching Serena waste away.  It had almost been more then he could take.  If he would have lost her he wouldn't have been able to go on.  He had lost so much in the last year.  His home planet his princess.  Sometimes it just seemed as if there would be no light at the end of the tunnel, but then he had met her.  Serena had brought hope and light back into his life.  He would be forever grateful to her for that.  She had a way about her like his princess.  At the thought he clenched his hand.  While worrying about Serena his heart had also been heavy with the loss of his former princess.  To come so far and to find her only to have her snatched away before his eyes had been terrible.  He had failed, more importantly she had paid the price.  He loved his princess deeply and had did all he could to protect her.  He just wished he could have done more.  Now he had a new princess.  Every once in a while he felt guilty for taking on a new princess.  At times like that he remembered that his princess had told them to trust and believe in Serena.  True to her advice they had and in the end it had paid off.

Serena sighed as emotions from the movie overwhelmed her and she laid her head on Seiya's shoulder.  He looked down at the young girl, the girl who was now his princess and couldn't help but smile.  Her heart was so big so loving.  She was so sweet his dumpling.  He sighed and ran a hand over her soft hair.  There was no denying it he loved her.  He had told her of his love once before and had promised then and there to never burden her with that knowledge again.  Her heart was loyal and even with death between them belonged to another.  Seiya felt torn in half at times like this.  When they were alone and close the line between friend and something more blurred for him.  Part of him scolded himself for even thinking about her in that way.  The other half pleaded with him to make his dream a reality.  In the end he could do neither and was stuck in a consent tug of war.  Serena tilted her head and looked at him and their eyes locked.

"Seiya." She whispered.  "Isn't this movie so sad?  Her love was lost at sea for over a year!"  

At the moment Seiya thought about kissing her.  Really thought about it.  Her lips were so full and he just wanted one touch.  Would she let him?  Would she return it?  He leaned closer and her eyes widened in confusion.  Not shock or fear or loathing, just confusion.  She trusted him and so she did not fear him.  So instead he leaned past her and reached into her popcorn bucket.  Serena giggled.

"Sorry mine was all gone."

"You could have just asked silly, I would have shared."  He smiled and didn't comment.  Yeah she would have shared, because she was like that.  He felt terrible for even thinking about betraying her trust.  He had no business even thinking it so soon after every thing.  Serena heart may heal one day, but it would take longer then a couple of months to erase the love of her life if ever.  Determinedly he focused back on the movie vowing to be her protector and friend and nothing more.  She wasn't ready and may never be ready.

Serena happily went back to munching and watching the movie.  Seiya was so weird sometimes, but she enjoyed every minute she spent with him.  Though sometimes when they were close he reminded her of Darien.  Their warmth was similar, but different. She always felt safe and protected with him. She bit her lip as thoughts of Darien and the movie dates they had had entered her head.  No she couldn't do this to her self.  He was gone.  At least from this world, but never from her heart.

///

After the movie they headed back to the apartment.  Serena didn't want to call it a night yet and wanted to tell the others of her good news.  They were chatting loudly as they approached the door, or weather Serena was.  The sugar high was making her even more excitable then she already was.  Laughing Seiya opened the door to darkness.  
  
"What the? I didn't turn off the lights."  Serena stuck close to his back.

"Be careful Seiya, someone may have broken in."  They took a cautious step and then another only to be assaulted.

"Surprise!"  Yaten and Taiki yelled, springing on the lights and throwing confetti at them.  Serena had jumped two feet in the air now she stood grinning like a loon.

"You guys you almost gave me a heart attack.  What are you doing?"  Yaten grabbed her by the back of her shoulders and ushered her into the kitchen to a seat.  The others followed laughing.

"It's for you Serena.  Your parents called and told us about the good news.  So we decided to do something special for you.  We cooked you dinner and made you a cake."

"Technically we bought the cake, but we did write your name." Taiki interjected honestly.

"Wow that was so sweet, you guys are the best!"  Jumping up she hugged them one at a time, much to their embracement.  When she got to Seiya he said. "Hey I had no clue, I'm just as surprised as you."

"Still thank you for the movie and just being you."

They enjoyed the dinner then played a few games.  Serena called her parents and asked could she spend the night, they agreed but said they wanted her home first thing in the morning.  They finally called it a night around 12, the guys were beat but Serena still seemed to have tons of energy.

"Are you going to be able to get any sleep, your still bouncing off the walls."?  
  


"I don't know Taiki, but I should try.  Besides I know you guys probably have busy days tomorrow so I don't want to keep you up.  Good night and thanks again for everything."  She turned in to her room and despite what she said she was sleep in twenty minutes.

(Dream)

It was pitch black and she was standing in tall grass in the middle of nowhere.  The grass was wet.  She knew this because it brushed her calves as her long pure white dress swayed in the breeze.  Where the wind came from she couldn't tell you.  She felt neither cold nor hot just the silence of the empty space.  Sinking to her knees in the grass she began to cry silent tears.  Suddenly in the black sky bright lights started to come towards her.  As first she thought they were regular stars but they were so many different colors. As she continued to look they came closer and closer until they seemed to surround her.  Serena closed her eyes, not again she vaguely thought.  When she looked up again four stars seemed to surround her

"What's the matter my kitten?" the star to her left spoke out.

"Amara?"

"Serena you know nobody likes a cry baby, besides you should be happy."  The star to her right said and looking she saw each star become a person though they were hazy as if a cloud of mist hung around them, she could not see their faces. With shock she realized they were all Sailor Scouts.  She could see their uniforms clearly, each different but two she didn't recognize right away.

"Rei, is it really you? Oh my god, Rei your back!" She stood up and took a step toward the four lights but didn't seem to come any closer to them.  Mean while more stars crowded near but behind the four.

"Princess Serenity, have heart.  Your dear friend is right you having nothing to cry about.  All is well." One of the stars in the middle proclaimed and the sound of the voice made her take another step forward.  

"Princess Olivia, it can't be.  What's going on?  You have to come back the Starlights will be so glad to see you.  They miss you so much."

"Too many questions Serena and not enough time.  Tell my Starlights to have faith in you.  That I am fine and that they have made me proud."

"Tell them yourself, you guys have to come back.  You can't leave me again."  Serena was besides her self with frustration.  Every time she took a step she came no closer to reaching them. Then the last star in the middle spoke to her.

"Dumpling…..my love."  Serena stopped all movement and tears blew across the windless plain.

  
"Darien?  Darien!"  She begins to run toward him and this time the shadowed star tries to move towards her.  When it seems as if she is two feet away she runs into a barrier.  She bangs against the barrier with her fist trying to get through.

"Serena please don't cry you know I hate to see you cry.  We just came to tell you how very proud we are of you. But time is short and we can't stay."

"No Darien it's not fair, you can't leave me again.  Please!"

"Kitten, we don't have any choice.  You did great, I'm honored to call you my princess.

"Yeah girl, you were fantastic.  I always knew you had it in you."  It seemed as if Rei winked at her.

"Oh Rei, how can you say that, I let you all die!  I am so sorry please forgive me."  

"There is nothing to forgive."  Princess Olivia spoke up." You did more then we ever had the right to ask for."

"Stop saying that I'm a failure.  I failed you all."

"My love don't say things like that, they hurt my heart.  You must believe in yourself, like we all believed in you.  Realize that what you did was great and you are capable of many things.  We must go now time is short and grows shorter."

"Wait please don't go."  She beat on the barrier again in earnest."  As they begin to fade and turn back into balls of light she drops down to her knees.

"Serena I love you."  Darien called out his last goodbye.

"We believe in you."  Rei's voice echoed.

As the four stars faded back around thirty other stars surrounded her.

"We just wanted to thank you." Said a voice out of the thong of stars.  Looking behind them this time she saw no other stars.

"We thank you, you have our deepest gratitude.  You are truly great." Said another

"I am not great, I am nothing!  I just want my friends back where did my friends go?"

"Thank you again, we must go now time is short."  All the stars begin to retreat from her except one.  The ball of light looked at the fallen princess in sadness and called out to her.

"Time is very short for your friends.  They believe in you.  We all do now.  Please believe in your self, you have helped so many."  The star shot off into the distant.  Serena shakily got to her feet.  The voice had been familiar to her.  She quickly racked her brain and finally it came to her.

"Sailor Iron Mouse."  Taking a step forward past the barrier that was no longer there, she called out.  "Please what did you mean by that?  What can I do?  Please tell me." 

She began running in the direction the stars had headed, but all were gone.  This time no other stars waited for her.  None asked for help from some unknown evil.  All that was left was the blank sky.

"I don't understand?  What were you trying to tell me?  Please tell me what to do."  She continued to run but it was pointless so she stopped.  There was nothing to been seen.  Dropping to the ground she put her face in her hands and wept.

///

Seiya woke up at one am.  His earlier thoughts of Serena and his feelings for her had kept him tossing and turning all night.  He went to the bathroom then decided to check on the nymph that haunted his dreams.  Easing open her door he found her tossing and turning.  He frowned but figured he had better just let her sleep.  He turned away but heard a sound.  Serena was making sounds of sorrow.  Turning back into the room he stepped closer to her bed.  When she tossed towards him he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.  He sank down on the bed and gently shook her, to no avail.  He shook her harder becoming worried.  What could have her crying in her sleep?

"Serena, wake up.  Serena it's me, Seiya."  He shook her roughly this time and her eyes popped open.  Her movements stopped and she started at nothing.

"Serena, it's me Seiya, wake up."  Slowly the life begin to come back into her eyes and she focused on him.

"Seiya.  Oh my god Seiya!"  That was all she got out before the tears came.  Great huge tears of pain.  Then she began to wail.  Wail for Darien and the others.  Not since those first weeks had they heard such misery.  He held her tight in his embrace, but still the cries came.  Soon Taiki and Yaten stood at the door, awakened by the cries of anguish.

///

They had eventually carried her out into the living room were they all could sit on the couch.  There they endured an hour of wailing and babblings that they did not understand.  They tried to calm her but nothing seemed to work.  Finally she seemed to be spent.  He lay in Seiya's arms, face hidden and sniffled.  None dared to speak, for fear of upsetting her.  At last they heard her tiny voice.

"Guys I need help…you've got to help me."

///

They gave her some water and settled her down.  They all wore expression of deep concern.  What had triggered this break down?  Seiya tentatively asked.

"Serena tell us what's wrong."  She looked so small huddled there on the couch so alone.  She looked at them with eyes red from crying.  With eyes full of pain.

"Fine I'll tell you everything."  So she started from the first dream and ended with the last.  "This time it was four of them.  Darien, Rei, Amara and Princess Olivia."  At the mention of their princess name all three gasped.  She told them how the conversation had went, and the strange thing that had happened at the end.  "This time there were no other stars waiting for me.  As the last Sailor Soldier was leaving she spoke to me.  She said time was _very _short for my friends.  What did she mean by that?"

"Calm down Serena don't get upset." Taiki cautioned.

"I can't calm down!  What does it all mean?  These sailors that thank me.  They say that I helped them.  Who are they?  Are they dead like my scouts?  If so how am I helping them?  Why can't I help Darien and the others?  I don't understand any of it!"

"Serena maybe there really just dreams and nothing."  Yaten spoke softly no rancor in his voice just compassion.

"You guys think I'm crazy don't you?  See this is why I didn't tell you in the beginning.  These dreams mean something, they have too.  I have to hurry and figure out what they mean. Sailor Iron Mouse said I didn't have much time to help the others." 

Seiya got up and paced.  He didn't know what to believe.  He had thought Serena was handling her grief but this made him think otherwise.  

"Seiya you believe me don't you?  I wouldn't lie or make this up."  She turned her doe eyes on him and his heart melted.  What did he say to her?  

"I think your dreams are real…but Serena there all gone.  I don't see how there's anything you can do for them now. The dreams are just your grief talking."  Serena shook her head in denial.  They were wrong the dreams meant something.  She stood warily to her feet.

"I want to go home."

"It's after one in the morning."  Taiki pointed out.

"No I want to go home now.  You guys don't believe me fine.  I'll figure it out on my own.  I just can't leave them, I can't let them down again.  Not after seeing him, seeing Darien!"

"Serena please try to be reasonable." Seiya said walking towards her.

"No leave me alone Seiya."  She turned to Yaten.  "Take me home please."  He looked at the others then answered her.

"Okay, if it's what you want."

"Yes it is."

"Okay fine, I'll take you home then."  Seiya said.

"No, Seiya.  I want Yaten to take me.  You've shown me what you think of me tonight." She started hurtful daggers at him from her hurt eyes.  Seiya was speechless.  He and Taiki watched ten minutes later as her and Yaten walked out the apartment.  Seiya fell heavily to the couch.

"How could she say that to me?"  Taiki sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's just hurt and confused.  I'm sure she didn't mean it.  She'll come around when she calms down."  Seiya didn't answer just buried his head in his hands.  After a while Taiki left him and went to bed.  Seiya sat alone, silent.  Then he uttered one statement to the walls.

"Serena, don't you know I would do anything for you.  That I believe in you."

NOTE:  Okay two more to go! Cant wait want to start on another story but can't until I finish this..


	11. Serena's Heart

NOTE: For those who may not know Seiya=Fighter Yaten=Healer Taiki=Maker.  Made up some of my own attacks enjoy.  Also They will stay male in this story. Serena's Heart 

It had been three days since any of the Starlights had seen or talked to Serena.  She wasn't even taking their calls.  So they sat around in the living room with dour expressions on their faces.

"What are we going to do?"

"That's a good question Taiki, but I don't know."

"Well we have to do something Seiya. What if her delusions get worse?"

Rising from the couch in anger, Seiya started to pace.  
  
"Don't you think I've thought of that Yaten!  I'm worried sick about her.  What are we suppose to do if she won't see us!"  Taiki ran his hands over his head.  A sure sign he was agitated.  Letting out a deep breath he stood up also.

"I guess our only course of action is to make her."  The other two pairs of eyes in the room looked at him strangely.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said.  We get up off our asses, go find her and make her listen to us."

Yaten grinned for the first time in three days.  "Oh boy!  I didn't even know you could say 'asses' with a straight face Taiki, but that was great!"

"This isn't a laughing matter.  Serena needs us right now."

"I know that Seiya."  The silver haired boy stated getting up to stand beside Taiki. "While she needs our help what are we sitting around doing?  Huh?  Nothing!  Taiki's right we should make her take our help.  She needs it right now.  I don't want to see her slip away anymore then you do."  Seiya turned his back on them.  This was getting to be too much for him.

"You two just don't understand the situation."  Taiki walked up to him and placed a hand on the back of his shoulder.

"We do understand.  You care about her Seiya.  What you don't seem to understand is that we care about her too.  She's more then our Princess, she's our friend.  We don't want to see her hurt anymore then you do."  Seiya was silent for a moment and the tension hung in the air.  In his heart he knew they were right and that they cared for Serena just like he did.  Turning he faced them.

"Okay, your right.  I'm sorry, I know you two care about her.  It just hurts me to see her like this.  I guess the first thing we need to do is find her."

///

Serena got off the bus now slowly walked up the long flight of steps to the shrine.  It was very quiet when she reached the top and she went directly to the back where the gardens lay.  Under a huge oak tree she found what she was looking for.  Nine markers set in a semi circle (or one could say a cresant) stood proudly in the grass.  There was one for each of her fallen friends.  She took a deep breath of the slightly humid air and walked forward.  The one she had come to see was in the middle.  Today was their special day.  When she reached the marker she wanted and knelt in the grass.

"Happy birthday Darien! Look I brought you flowers.  I hope you like them."  She laid the three roses in front of the stone that bared his name.  She sat there for a moment, hands folded in her lap.

"I miss you."  The simple statement drifted through the air, and then disappeared it was so light.

"I won't cry today.  Not because I'm not a crybaby, I think I still am.  But it's your birthday today and we should be happy!  I've been trying to dream of you again, but I haven't been able too.  I…don't know what to do?  I don't know what the dreams mean?  I wish…"  She trailed off, not knowing how to convey the twisted feelings she had.

"Never mind.  I only want to talk about happy things!  You know next year I'll be 17 then we can get married!"  She realized her error as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"I mean we could have…I mean.  Oh Darien I can't do this!  I miss you so much.  I miss everyone so much.  I couldn't save you then and I can't save you now!"  She folded over and cried in the grass.  Her hair shielded her face on each side blocking her vision.  She didn't see the small figure that silently walked up to her, but she did feel the hand on her back.

"Silly girl why are you crying on such a day like this?" 

///

They started by calling the house.  Her mother told them that she wasn't in.  

"Mrs. Tsukino please it's very important that we speak to Serena.  She going through a difficult time right now and needs us."

"Seiya I'm telling you the truth.  She said something about today being a special day and that she had to go visit someone special.  She wouldn't tell me any more then that.  My poor baby, she's been so sad lately and today was even worse.  I'm worried about her to. "

"Well do you have any idea what she may have been talking about?  Where she went?"

"No I'm sorry I don't.  She walked out with a couple of roses in her hand about thirty minutes ago.  Look please find her and make sure she's okay.  I haven't seen her like this in a while."

"Don't worry, we'll find her and protect her."  Seiya said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.  He told the guys about the conversation but they all were stumped on were she might be.

"A special day?  Who could Serena be visiting?"

"I wish I knew Taiki.  Something is in the back of my mind but I just can't grab it.  What day is it?"  They went to the kitchen wall calendar and saw that today was Sunday August 3rd.

"What's so special about today?"  Yaten pondered out loud. They were all silent as they tried to think of anything Serena could have mentioned in the past.  After a few minutes Seiya banged his hand down on the counter.

"I got it!  August 3rd, I believe today is Darien's birthday.  That has to be it.  That's why she was carrying the roses."

"Okay, that makes sense.  But where would she go to visit him?  I'm sure they had all kinds of special places around the city."

"Good point Taiki, however you can't just lay roses anywhere.  People usually take flowers to put on a grave…or a memorial site!"  Yaten words rang true to everyone's ears.

"Then we know where she's at.  She's at the temple.  Come on lets go."  Seiya was headed to the door already.

///

It had been grandpa standing above her and she had launched herself into his arms.  After a while they had went to the temple and he had given her some tea.   She told him about the dream, about her strange new powers and even about the argument she had had with the starlights.

"So you see grandpa, I think these dreams mean something.  I think my friends need my help.  But I don't know what kind of help, or how to do it even if I knew?  No one believes me, they think I'm having a nervous breakdown, but I know they mean something."  All grandpa had done so far was sip his tea and nod.  "So what do you think?  Do you think I'm crazy too?"  He took another sip, and slowly sat his cup down.  He looked her right in the eye and said.

"No.  I don't think you're crazy.  If you are then so am I.  I've been dreaming about Rei since Thursday.  The same night you had your dream."  Serena eyes lit up and she leaned forward.

"Are you serious?  That's great, what do you think it all means?  I am surprised you saw her though."

"Why are you surprised?  Who do you think Rei got her second sight from in the first place."  He huffed at her.

"Well what happened in your dreams?"

"Well, it seemed as if we were in a void.  She kept telling me time was short.  When I told her I missed her she said she would come back if she could.  I asked her why she didn't on the second night I had the dream."

"What did she say!"

"Hmm, she said she was lost and had to be guided back.  Said it wasn't up to her, that it was in the hands of another."

"Who?  Guided by what?  Did she say anything else?"  Grandpa rubbed his baldhead and smiled at her.

"She did.  She said "stop asking so many question old man, go to bed, you need your rest."  Grandpa started cackling and Serena just looked at him.  Maybe they were both crazy.

"I can't believe she didn't say anything else.  That just makes me more confused.  Are you sure that's all she said?"

"Well…oh yes she said one last thing.  She told me that either way everything would be okay and to trust in _you _Serena.  After that I went back to a normal sleep."

"So what do you think it all means?"

"Pretty simple to me.  Rei needs help getting back.  From _where_ I don't know.  Getting back _to what_ I don't know.  But whatever it is, she can't do it herself, she has to be guided.  Maybe her soul got lost and is trying to get to heaven after all."

"Okay…I'll buy that.  But where is this guide she needs?  If I knew who it was, maybe I could figure out a way to get them to Rei and the others."

Grandpa looked at her funny for a minute and started cackling again.  The pig-tailed girl could be so funny sometimes.

"Well at least you won't have to look far, the guide is you, you silly girl."

"Huh?  Me?  I don't get it, how am I suppose to guide them."

"I don't know. "  He slowly unfolded his old legs and stood up.  "I have chores to do Serena.  You should take care.  No more crying a bright girl like you shouldn't cry."  He turned his back and started to walk towards the doorway.  Serena hastily stood up.  He couldn't go yet.

"Wait you can't go.   If  I'm the guide I still don't know how I'm suppose to do it?"  He turned his head and looked at her thoughtfully as if he was really considering the problem.

"Well…it was an awful dark place, maybe you could try turning on the lights!"  Grandpa hunched over laughing at his own ill advised joke and walk out.

Serena stood dumfounded and then plopped back down onto the floor mat.  "What a crazy old man.  How did Rei every put up with him?"

///

The guys ran up the temple steps,so that by the time they reached the top they were breathless.

"Shit I don't see her."

"Watch your mouth Yaten were at a temple!"

"Correct me on my manners later.  Where is she?"

"Taiki go check around the back by the markers.  Me and Yaten will check the rest of the shrine."

"Okay."  They spilt up and found nothing.  They were meeting up on the walkway when the old man came out.  
  


"Ah what can I do for you today?"  They bowed and stepped closer to him.  
  
"Umm, grandpa isn't it?  We're friends of Serena remember?  Have you seen her today."

"Why yes I did!"  They excitedly huddled around him.  

"Where?  When?  Was she okay?" They asked.

"So many question.  Let me see.  I saw her here about twenty minutes ago and she was very sad."

"We just missed her!"

"Yep afraid so.  See you young men later."  Grandpa stated and turned on his heel to walk away.

"Wait." Taiki reached out and grabbed his arm.  "Do you know where she went?  What was she  sad about?"  Grandpa huffed at being detained.

"You know these young girls they talk all day long.  Why I remember my Rei used to do the same thing, talk talk talk."

"Grandpa!  This is a serious matter do you remember what she said?"  Seiya interrupted his tirade.

"Everyone and their serious talks today.  She said lots of things while she was hear.  How she was sad about her friends, how her new friends thought she was crazy and didn't believe in her.  How she had dreams of dead people, even about how she didn't know how to turn on the lights!"  They had been following him until the last comment.  Yaten had had enough of the old man's rambling.

"What in world are you talking about?  She needs help turning on some lights?  None of this makes sense."  Grandpa smiled and shrugged.

"I know crazy! But like I said teenage girls can be so weird."  He turned to go again and this time was stopped by Seiya.

"Look were sorry to bother you, but did she say were she was going?  Please it's important."

"As I matter of fact as she was leaving she thanked me for tea and said it was a nice day to visit the park.  Hey maybe you guys will find her there."

"Thanks grandpa."  Taiki was the only one who remained to bow.  The others were already headed down the steps.

///

Serena sat on a bench in the park quietly thinking.  She had picked a daisy and was absentmindedly twirling it around.  Her conversation with grandpa had been confusing to say the least.  However, she had gotten one thing out of it.  At least he had had dreams too?  Was that really any help though?  Grandpa was bonkers anyway.  What kind of guide was she suppose to be?  She only saw them in her dreams and judging by the last one, she wasn't controlling them.  If she had been she would have been able to reach Darien.  This was hopeless.  She couldn't guide them through her own house in the dark with out probably tripping five times.  She didn't even know where they where?  For that matter she didn't know where they were trying to get to either?  She just wanted her friends to find peace even if it was in the after life.  She just wished she knew how to help.

She tilted her head back and looked at the August sky.  The sun was out but it was a little cloudy.  The clouds looked so soft.  Serena wished she could close her eyes and go to sleep on one, so this would all go away.  She sighed and lowered her head and noticed a little girl sitting on a bench across form her.  She was a cute little girl with dark brown hair and big eyes.  She stole a glance at Serena and glanced away.   Serena smiled at her and thought she must be shy.

The little girl returned the smile after a while and Serena waved.  Though the more she looked at the little girl, the more she became confused.  She glanced around for her parents but saw no interested adults near.  It was cloudy today but still hot.  It was nearing the end of summer and the temperatures were in the 90's.  The little girl had on shorts and a crème colored long sleeve shirt.  It looked like it was made out of thin material but still.  Serena knew kids wore as little as possible in the summer.  It made them feel freer, or at least it had always made her feel that way.  She got up and slowly walked over to the girl and kneeled down beside her.

"My name is Serena, what's your name."  She smiled brightly at the little girl trying to put her at ease.  The girl just giggled looking at her with those big dark eyes then looked away.  She couldn't have been more then 6 or 7.  Serena picked another daisy and held it out to the girl.

"Are you lost?  Maybe I can help you find your way home."  The little girl reached out for the flower.

"I think I've just found what I was looking for!"  The dark haired little girl said and grabbed Serena tightly by the wrist.

///

The star lights had been walking around the park for the last ten minutes and still they had not seen Serena.  
  
"Maybe we should give up and look somewhere else."

"No Yaten, She wouldn't come to the park to sit for 10 minutes then leave.  She not that far ahead of us."

"Okay, then maybe we should split up."  This time it was Taiki that shot down his idea.

"No, it's better for us not to get separated.  Then if we do find her well have to waste time finding each other."

"Okay then what the hell should we do?"

"Continue to look for her and stop whining."  Seiya declared, his face grim.  He was getting seriously worried about Serena.  Then they heard the noise.  People came running from up head, some screaming most just trying to get away.

"What in the world is going on?"  Taiki yelled, but Seiya was already rushing to meet the fleeing people.  The other two starlights followed suit.

Seiya grabbed the first person he could get his hands on and demanded to know what was going on.

"It's a monster!  A monster I tell you.  You better run for your life!"  The hysterical man snatched his arm away and continue to run.  Seiya had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Serena was in trouble.

"Serena were coming." And they took off running.

///

Serena gasped as the girl grabbed her wrist tightly.  She stood up quickly but still the girl held on.

"What's your name?  I'll try to help you find your parents."  The little girl smiled at her creepily and looked at her with eyes to dark to be real.

"I don't need parents I need you."  Meanwhile Serena was spooked and tugged to free her wrist, but to no avail.  Serena was getting pissed and scared.  

"Hey look kid let go, do you want my help or not."  A wind came from nowhere and the girls hair begin to swirl around her face.  Still she held on to Serena's writs and the twisted smile never left her lips only widened.  A couple of people where beginning to stare but that didn't seem to bothering the girl either.

"Oh I want your help all right you have just what I need."  The voice that came out of the girl couldn't possible be hers, for it sounded a hundred years old.  "Yes you have it you have a real one, a bright one.  I want your **star seed!" **With that the girl flung Serena to the ground five feet away.  She landed on her back and looked up in horror at what she saw.

The girl-thing raised her arms above her head and the sleeves of her shirt rolled backwards.  What Serena saw, made her heart skip a beat.  The bracelets!  It couldn't be, but she would recognize _those_ bracelets anywhere.  The thing, for it was surly it was a thing if it had the bracelets on, begin to chant.

"_That which eats light, that which makes hope fade.  Give me the right give me the fame, give me the power in thy name Chaos!"_   Winds to strong to be natural begin to blow in the clearing.

Before her eyes the little girl begin to change.  The twisted smile gave way to a grimace and pointed teeth peeked out over her lips.  Her brown hair grew to her ankles and turned a sickly green and brown.  Serena body of it's own accord started crawling backwards even as her eyes stayed glued to the thing in front of her.  She was glad some part of her was still thinking because her mind was in shock. 

 She watched at the little girl grew another two feet, and gold armor begin to cover her body.  Three things accrued to Serena at this point.  The first was that she could dimly here people running and screaming over the noise of the wind.  The second was that she was in big trouble and there was no one around to help her.  Her only friends thought she was crazy! They may have been right.  Maybe she was imagining all this right now!  Her last and most important thought, was "hey maybe you should get up and run and hide or something while this thing is transforming!"  With that, she flipped over to her hands and knees and scrambled to take cover behind a huge tree not to far away.

Breathing hard, she reached into the purse slung across her body and pulled out her broach.  She gave a very small and quick prayer of thanks to Yaten.  When they had started training weeks ago he had made her promise to start carrying it with her again.  Telling her that you never knew where evil was lurking. Boy had he been right.  Snapping herself out of the flashback she transformed.  **"Moon Eternal Power!"  **As she started to transform her prayed for it to hurry up.  She was seconds away from being done when she heard an enraged shriek and felt the tree she was leaning against tremble.  Looking up she saw the tree begin to fall forward.  It had been sliced in half barely an inch above her head.  Transformation complete Serena ducted and rolled out the way.  Quickly getting to her feet she faced the thing that had looked like a girl and didn't like what she saw.

"Give me your star seed or prepare to die!"  After gulping past the knot in her throat she answered the demand.

"Never!"

"Then I _Chaos's Child_ will take it.  Painfully!"

///

The guys had felt the energy of Serena's transformation as they ran through the park.  If that hadn't been a clue then the strong wind and the darkening skies may have tipped them off that a battle was about to take place.  They transformed as they ran.

"Damn it!  She had to transform!" Fighter yelled still running.

"I know, and the demon is strong!  I can feel its energy from here."  Maker was seriously worried now.

"Enough talk! Lets hurry!"  Healer screamed at the others and in his mind he thought to himself "before it's to late."

///

Serena didn't waste any time, instead of running she attacked first like Yaten had taught her.

"Silver Moon Blast!"  The ball of white energy moved towards its target who stood waiting on it.  It connected with the things chest and for a moment Serena thought the blow had struck home.  The things body arched backward it's head flung forward but then it righted its self.  When it lifted it's head the evil grin was wider then ever.

"It that it?  Is that all you have?  Poor pathetic creature you deserve to have your star seed taken!"  Without further words it threw out it's hand the long black fingernails pointed towards her and out exploded a black ball of energy.  Serena jumped high into the air but the strength of the blast blew her sides ways.  Instead of landing on her feet as she had planned she landed on her knees.  The creature began walking towards her.

"Give up.  You're wasting my time and my star seed!" It stated raising its bracelets for the final attack.  As it drew closer Serena started to stand and looked into the face of death.  Looked into the wide eyes that were…?  Suddenly two feet away it stopped and turned it's corrupt head to look at a path behind it.

"Ahh.  More real star seeds are coming my way.  More shall die right after you!"

///

Fighter and the others were almost there when they heard the attack screams and moved faster.  Now they could see the thing that was after Serena.  And through all there hearts dread entered.  The thing had the bracelets!  From the back with the gold armor it looked like a small girl playing dress up as Galaxia.  But no little girl could shot a black ball of energy like that.  It moved closer to Serena and Seiya's heart froze.  Then it turned and looked at them.  Fear and hate clawed up his throat.  He would not let it have his princess again.  He would not let chaos have Serena!  As soon as he stepped into the clearing and had a clean shot he prepared to attack!

"Serious Laser Attack!"

///

Serena knew the monster must be talking about the Starlights and sure enough they came running into the clearing.  She heard the attack come form Fighter's mouth and acted without thought for she couldn't ignore what she had seen.  She had no time to yell out.  She had no time.

///

Fighter put everything he had into the blast and as the red energy zoomed across the short space he smiled a grim smile of his own…until he saw her move.  Saw her step in front of the creature and fling her arms wide to take the blast.  To late he yelled.

"Sailor Moon noooo!"  The Starlights watched in shock as the blast lifted Serena ten feet in the air and back twenty feet.  She made no sound as she flew through the air, golden hair floating around her like ribbons.  However they did here the sound of her body crumpling to the ground.  The creature looked at the crumpled figure then to the Starlights and started to laugh.

The laugh grated on the raw nerves of the three.  It was old but yet underneath you could here a child's voice mingled in.  Healer balled his fists and fought for control.

"What kind of monster are you!"

"I am _Chaos's Child_ and I come for what is mine!  Thank you so much for incapacitating that one.  Now I can take your star seeds and save the brightest one for last."

"Over my dead body."  Fighter declared coming out of his horror of what he had did to Serena.  He raised his hand for another attack.  The others prepared to attack also.

Healer held his hands out in front of him wrists touching hands apart and screamed.

"Major Devastation Surround!"

Maker crossed his hands over his chest and on both hands three fingers were splayed.  Throwing his arms out from his body he yelled, "Radical Tripod Attack!"

All three attacks converged on the demon.  Healer's attack was yellow and seemed to be a straight beam, except as it went through the air it widened to envelope its victim.  Maker's on the other hand looked like a model of an atom.  The blue energy attack criss crossed through the air at Chaos's Child.

However the creature jumped high to avoid Healer's blast and on its way down to the ground blocked Maker's with its bracelets.  Fighter's attack however hit it from the side and it stumbled then shot up in the air holding its side. Black and red blood dripped from its armor

"Why you insolent bug! You will pay for that!"  Chaos promised and begin shooting black balls or energy at them from the sky.  The Starlights had no choice but to duck and dodge the blasts.  There were too many and they were coming to fast.

///

Sailor Moon slowly came back from the void she floated in.  She heard the thing state that someone would pay, then heard explosions.  She opened her eyes and saw from her position on the ground that Chaos was floating in the air, raining down attacks on the others.  Through sheer will she raised her self up to her knees, then to her feet.  Luckily she had fallen very close to a tree and now she leaned on it.  The blasts were coming so fast!  She watched as it incinerated the bench that she had sat on earlier, then another blast blew off the top half of a tree.  The starlights had spread out in order to make it more difficult targets.  But the demon was just so quick!  Taiki had just flipped over a slide, but Serena saw another blast coming his way.

"Look out Star Maker!"  Her warning gave him just enough time to leap out the way again.  Healer Whipped his head around at her voice.  He was surprised and happy to see Sailor Moon standing.  Plus they needed her help bad.

"Sailor Moon." He yelled out.  "Freeze her so we can attack."  The other Starlights had no idea what he was talking about nor did they have time to try and figure it out, as they fought for their lives.  Sailor Moon mean while chewed her lip and took a step forward.

"I don't know if I can!"  

After barely being missed by a black ball, he retailed with one of his sown then answered.

"Damn it Sailor Moon, stop thinking and just do it!  We need you."

Sailor Moon nodded and taking a deep breath focused her eyes on the creature.  It continued to spin around in the air and shoot but then it paused and looked at Serena.

"Stupid girl what are you trying to do to me?"  It wasn't frozen but had felt the pull of her energy.  Nevertheless it was enough for Healer and he sent up an attack that hit Chaos in it's other side.  Howling in rage it spun around and shot at him.  It hit him dead on.

///

Serena lost what concentration she had as she saw the attack hit the creature.

"No!"  She yelled out and took more steps forward but already it was turning and firing on Healer.  He tried to block it, but the black mass of evil was to much and threw him thirty feet back.  After his scream of pain he lay still on the ground.

"Healer No!"  Now Sailor Moon started to run across the battlefield to her fallen friend.

"You all will pay and suffer before I take what is mine!"  Chaos now turned its anger on Maker and with deadly aim fired and hit him.  He however did not have the chance to block the energy and it hit him full force flinging him like a rag doll into a tree trunk fifty feet away.  Serena gasped and turned even as she heard the thud of his body hitting the tree.

Fighter shrieked in rage, fury and helplessness as he watched his second friend crumple and lay still.  The creature was hurt and now slowly drifted down to the ground, bleeding form both sides.

"Now I will finish this, and you all will feel the misery of going against Chaos!"  It aimed for Fighter who Sailor Moon stood parallel too.  Again time slowed down when it was going the fastest.  Serena in her head again her two friends being hit, now lying still…maybe dead.  She heard Healer's voice saying they needed her.  What had she done?  What had she done but let them down…just like she had done the others.  Now she watched as it prepared to take her last friend from her.  To take Fighter…to take Seiya away from her.  With an emotion she couldn't name if she had time to try she flung up both hands palms up and screamed with passion at the creature.

"Noooo!  You will not hurt those I love you will not take them away from me!"  The creature barely blinked at her words.  It continued to collect black energy in its hands and aim for Fighter.  As it was just about to release the wave it froze.  All this happened in less than seven seconds.  Real time seemed to descend on Serena at once and she rushed over to Fighter.

"Seiya are you all right?"  He didn't answer her just stared at the creature that seemed to be frozen in time.

"What did you do to it?"

"I've slowed time down for it, but I don't know how long it will last."  He shook off her hand and walked forward.

"Fine then I will finish it while its helpless."  He raised is hands for an attack and she jumped in front of him.

"Seiya no please."

"Get out of the way Serena!  You just said we don't have much time, I have to kill it _now."_

"No you don't understand.  That's a little girl in there."

"No you don't understand Sailor Moon.  I understand that our friends are most likely dead. I understand that that _thing _wears the bracelets of Galaxia.  I understand that it wants our star seeds and wants to kill us and rule the world!  That's what I understand now get out of my way!"  He took another step forward, face screwed with rage.  Serena held her ground and flung her arms wide to block him.

"No I can help her I know I can, please just let me try, its a little girl!"

"How! How can you help, you will kill her too just like Galaxia!"  Serena cringed at the truth of the hurtful statement.  But she couldn't give up.  She wouldn't.

"Please Seiya.  Let me try!  I believe I can save her.  Please believe in me!"  Fighter…Seiya balled his fist and lowered his attack pose.  He looked at her, his expression dead.  Then he glanced at the two bodies of his friends then stared her in the eye.

"Fine, then hurry, but if you fail or fail to kill it, what happens next will be on your head."  

Serena nodded saddened by his disbelief in her.  Quickly she shook it off.  She couldn't think about that now.  She had to help those who needed her.  Yaten, Taiki and the poor little girl trapped by chaos.  Turning she held out her left hand.  A short staff rose out of her palm.  The staff had a crown on top surrounded by jewels of every color with one big pearl in the middle.  Holding it high above her head she directed it at the demon even as she saw a muscle move. She cried out the words that could destroy bust most of all heal.

"**Silver Moon ****Crystal**** Healing Kiss**!" A brilliant pink small line of energy tore into the centers of _Chaos's Child_ chest.  That woke it from it's slowed state and it stared down at the energy beam impaled in it's self.  Then it looked at the two lone fighters and smiled.

"When will you ever learn?  You can never defeat Chaos."

"Maybe not."  Serena said with confidence.  "I am not be able to defeat it but I can heal it."  The demon shook its head and being to lose its smile.  Looking down at it saw cracks begin to run throughout its armor.  It's body started to shake.

"What's happening to me!"  It held up the bracelets.  The two golden clamps that had stolen so many star seeds and they too begin to crack.  "Noooo, this can't be happening."

The energy beam begin to grow in width in its chest.  And in an instant it exploded outward in the shape of a kiss.  The light was blinding and engulfed the whole fighting area.  Serena and Seiya shielded their eyes and for a long moment could see nothing.  When the light faded a crumpled little child lay on the ground.  Serena still as Sailor Moon went over to where Taiki lay.  He was still alive, he breathing sallow.  He opened his eyes as she held his head on her lap.

"Sailor Moon is it gone?"  
  
"Hush, don't talk, everything will be alright."  With that she touched the star shaped energy source on his forehead.  Pink waves of energy flowed down her arm and into him.  The cresant on her head pulsed with energy.  It only took a minute and he was standing on his feet.

Taiki was speechless for once and Serena just smiled at him and walked over to Yaten who Fighter was holding.  He too was woke but in bad shape.  He looked at her, eyes sparkling.

"You did it.  I saw you freeze her.  I told you, you could do it."  She smiled warmly at him then took him from Seiya's arms.

"I know you did.  You believed in me and you were right.  Thank you Yaten."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek before placing her hand on his star.  Seiya backed away and stood with Taiki as they watched her heal their friend.  For Yaten it took even less time and soon he too was on his feet.  Seiya took a step forward and started to speak.

"Serena I…"  She turned with out a word and went to the little girl.  Kneeling she scooped the little girl unto her lap and hugged the front of her to her own chest.  Blood smeared her sailor outfit but she didn't care, nothing mattered but saving her life.  She touched her forehead to the girl's and sat there.

"Serena I'm sorry you couldn't save her.  You had to do what you had to do."  Seiya stated. Standing above her.  She didn't answer nor did she lift her head, but her body did begin to glow.  A pink ball of energy began to surround the two figures on the ground.

"What is she doing."? Yaten whispered to Taiki.

"What else, trying to save her."

The energy ball begin to get hazy and soon they could not see Serena.  Seiya panicked and took a step towards it, but Taiki held him back by the arm.

"No, let her do what she needs to."  
  
"But it might be dangerous to her."

"Maybe, but it's her choice."

For five long minutes they stood and waited.  They had detransformed and used the time to take stock of the events.  Around them everything was back to normal.  No trees were cut, no brunt earth could be seen.

"It's just like before.  Her energy has healed everything.  It's just like when she repaired the damage made by Galaxia."

"Yes Yaten, she has great power.  Speaking of which when did she become able to freeze things?"  Yaten blushed before answering.  He told them what had happened that day shopping and how he had been practicing with here ever since.  Taiki scolded him on keeping such a secret, Seiya paid little attention.

He was worried about Serena, plus his heart was heavy.  She had looked at him so sadly so blankly as if she had no emotion for him.  He didn't care about anything else except her being okay.

Finally the barrier cleared then disappeared from around them.  Serena was smiling and crying at the same time. 

"She alright, she's going to make it."  At her voice the little girl awoke and instantly started to cry.

"Mommy I want my mommy!"  Serena calmed her by placing a hand to her head and soothing her with her energy.

"What's your name?"  The little girl sniffled and then answered.

"Lila."

"Lila, what a pretty name.  Everything is all right now Lila.  My name is Serena."

"I want to go home to my mommy!"

"Okay, we'll help you find your mommy, just answer one question.  Where did you get the bracelets you had on?"

"No I won't tell I'll get in trouble."  Serena smiled and shook her head.

"I promise I wont tell your mommy.  Tell me and you can go home."

"Okay.  I was playing in the alleyway by our house.  I'm not suppose to because it's so dirty there.  I found the pretty bracelets.  I just wanted to play dress up and be like my mommy.  Please don't tell can I go home now." 

"Oh course you can."  Serena rose and lifted the girl with her.  To Taiki's surprise she handed the girl to him.  "This is Taiki, he'll make sure you get back to your mommy, I promise."  She looked at them all and said.  "Make sure that she's alright."  Serena stood, still in her torn and bloodied Eternal Moon outfit.  She didn't look tired or hurt until you looked at her eyes.  They were so sad.  She turned and started walking away from them.

"Serena wait where are you going?" Seiya couldn't help but ask, her behavior was strange.  She turned and faced him.

"I don't know.  Why do you care anyway?  Take care of the girl, that's the only thing I want you to do other then that leave me alone.  You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll be fine by myself, I'm not your burden."  Without another word she turned and walked away.  Stunned by her words they let her.

///

Serena had told some of the truth.  She really didn't know where she was going.  She exited the park and walked the streets of down town.  She still had not detransformed.  She didn't care.  All around her people looked at her strangely and made side comments.  She didn't care.  A couple of people even asked her was she all right.  She spared them a halfhearted smile and told them yes, but she didn't care.

Serena felt so alone, to confused to care anymore.  Today had been terrible.  It had all seemed as if it was happening again and _that_ she couldn't bear.  Imagines of Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter dying to protect her ran through her head.  Then there was Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, sacrificing all to save her.  All for what?  A crybaby, a person who hated fighting.  Someone who didn't know what sacrificing was.

Today she had done it again.  She had almost let the Starlights give their lives because she was to afraid to act or take control…yet she was suppose to be their leader…there princess.  Serena would have laughed out loud at the thought but she knew she would end up crying in the street.  Kids that passed her called out happily to Sailor Moon, they didn't see the torn outfit or the blood.  They saw their superhero, their protector.  If they only knew what a failure she really was.

Serena was hot, but she didn't care about that either.  She thought about how she had left things with the only friends she had and bit down on her lip.  Did she care about that?  What had she been thinking to say those words?  What had she felt before she had defeated _Chaos's Child_?  A indescribable feeling that had came over her.  She thought about it know, what had it been?  Had it been righteous vengeance mixed with love and hope?  What a stupid combination…but was that it?  What had she felt as she told Seiya to leave her alone?  After a moment it came to her.  She had felt anger, real anger.  Serena was _almost human, so she couldn't say she _never _got angry.  Today though she had been truly angry, but also something else.  She had been hurt too.  Hurt that Seiya had not believed in her again.  Anger because he had reason not to believe in her.  Anger because she couldn't protect the ones she loved, those that loved her.  She was angry at her self for being so weak for being to kind.  Her __kindness had almost killed them all today.  Her __kindness was useless._

However when Serena thought about the little girl, who only wanted to play pretend dress up to be her mommy, she couldn't be mad.  When she had looked into Chaos's eyes she has also saw the little girls.  So scared so alone, so helpless.  At that moment she had reminded her of Hotura.  Trapped in an evil being desperately praying for help.  How could she let such an innocent life be taken?  She couldn't she just couldn't.  It wasn't in her and honestly she hoped it never would be.

On she walked.  Was her kindness her weakness or her strength?  Why did it seem as if she could never help her friends with her kindness?  This thought turned her thoughts back to her friends.  The dreams what did they mean?  Were they important?  If so how could she help them?  What could _she_ do?   They had kept saying they believed in her, but hell she didn't believe in her self half the time and Seiya…well he didn't believe in her anymore.  

Again she noticed that she was hot.  Looking up from the ground she wiped her head.  To her amazement she found her self-standing in front of the TV station.  The same one where the fight with Galaxia at took her friends lives.  After some thought she went inside.

A**uthors Note:  OKAY changed mind will be two more chap, but after that, I'm done with this one.  Do have others.**


	12. Serena's Love

Serena's Love 

Serena made her up way up to the roof by taking the back stairs.  She didn't want to be noticed or seen.  Stepping out onto the roof she inhaled the air.  She didn't feel tired just extremely hot.  As the door shut behind her she looked around.  It was here that the final battle had taken place.  It was here in this building that her life had changed.  She walked to the center of the roof where  the two story iron tower stood.  Here is where signals for all over the world were received and sent.  Maybe just maybe she could send one of her own.

///

"Thank you so much for finding my little girl!  She's been missing since yesterday."  The Starlights smiled at the woman who was the spitting image of the girl.

"No problem, were glad we could help."  Taiki said and tweaked the little girl on the nose, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, it was our pleasure, sorry but we really have to run now.  Take care."  Seiya and the others turned to leave when the little girl called out.

"I'm sorry…tell the blond haired lady that I'm sorry and that she's really nice."  They smiled and assured her they would pass on the message.  As they left the house they were silent.  Luckily the little girl had learned to memorize her address and she only lived two blocks from the park.  Now that they had dropped her off they were at a loss as to what to do next.

"Okay any ideas?" Yaten broke the silence.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far.  It hasn't been that long." Taiki responded

"Yeah, but she could be anywhere down town."

"Well I'll park us and we'll just have to get out and foot it.  If she's still in her outfit, I'm sure someone noticed her."  Seiya just nodded.  He had no words to express how he was feeling.  He just hoped that she was okay.

///

Serena…Sailor Moon…Eternal Sailor Moon…Princess Serena…Neo Queen Serenity stood balanced on one leg on the tip of the tower.  For the longest she had stood at the bottom wondering how she would get up top.  She had thought about climbing but knew she was to clumsy for that.  Seeing as how that was the only option she knew of, she quickly became frustrated.  She even went so far as to stomp her foot and scream "I want to get up top."   It was then that she blinked and found her self up top just like she wanted.  She had been so freaked out at first that she almost fell.  After a few moments of an balancing act that any tight wire walker would have been proud of, she centered her self and became still.

Now she stood not moving an inch, one with the tower.  Her tattered red, black and white outfit blew in the wind.  Her long golden hair that reached her ankles did the same.  It blew strongly in the wind yet she moved not a muscle.  Her royal blue eyes peered out over the city, over the ocean, over space.  She stood there and she thought.

"What do I want?  I wanted to be up here so I am.  I wanted to save Yaten, then Seiya by stopping a action and I stopped time.  I wanted the storm to go away that day so I made it go away.  So what do I want now?"  She swallowed, wishing she had a glass of water.  She was burning up, as the half moon on her forehead continued to glow.

"It can't be that easy can it?  Besides I'm not even sure what I want right now.  I just wish this would all go away."  Damn I'm hot!  She reached up to wipe her forehead when she heard it.

_Help us girl!_

_Were so close!_

_We believe in you!_

_Serena I love you!_

_Come on meatball head you can do it._

_My Queen!_

_You have great power Sailor Moon_

_Just think Serena, think hard!_

_Come on kitten were so close!_

_Serena, your to kind, use it!_

The ten voices came on top of one another and her balance faltered for a moment as she heard them.  She tried to focus.  Soon what they were saying became clearer.  Over and over the voices ran through her head.

"What are you trying to tell me! I can't understand please leave me alone!" And like that the voices were gone.  It was if she had put up a divide around her brain.  After a couple of deeps breaths she settled down.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't think with you yelling at me, you know that. Okay you want help and you say you're close.  What does it mean?  Lets see grandpa said Rei said your trying to get somewhere but you need a guide.  He also said I'm the guide…how can I guide you from here though?  Hell why am I taking anything grandpa said seriously he's crazy!  For goodness sakes he told me to turn on the lights!"  She shook her head at the memory.  What a crazy old man…or was he.

///

The Starlights asked people at random had they seen someone fitting Serena's description.  A couple of people said  "Yeah you mean the girl dressed up as Sailor Moon?"

So they followed the trail, trying to pick up her energy since she was still in form, but she had blocked them out.  This left them polling the passing people to see what direction she went.

"Damn it Serena what are you thinking, walking the streets as Sailor Moon!"  Seiya wanted to yank his hair out.  He was furious at the situation and at himself.  This was all his fault, if he had just believed, if he hadn't upset her so.

"She's not thinking that's part of the problem.  We need to hurry up and find her."

"Gee Taiki tell us something we don't know."

"Okay smart ass, we don't know what state of mind she's in.  With her power if she decided to have a temper tantrum there's nothing we could do to stop her."  Yaten smiled it was always funny when Taiki cussed no matter what the situation.

"Yeah well Serena wouldn't do anything like that…would she?"

///

The light bulb went on inside Serena's head and she knew what she had to do.  It was so clear!  All she had to do was believe and it could work, as long as she believed.  Closing her eyes, high atop the city she raised her hands and bowed her head to gather power and pray.  I can do this I believe in my self. She thought to herself and one by one she pulled up an image of her friends. Rei the dark haired beauty who taunted her, but was her best friend.  Mina the blond haired girl that could be mistaken for her cousin, laughing in her face.  Lita the tough on the out side but soft on the inside friend who would rather be your bake then fight.  Ami the shy blue haired young girl who would give her a lecture then a hug.

"I see you, I see you all."

Hotura so sweet but so loyal and strong.    Michelle so gentle, loving and bright.  Amara with her blond shag of hair telling her to toughen up, while a smile played around her lips.  Trista so beautiful and composed giving gentle guidance along the way.  Princess Kuykuu so vibrant and trusting in someone she didn't even know, her boundless hope.  Last but by no means the least there was Darien.  Protector of earth, protector of Sailor Moon.  So sweet and tough so he could hide his fragile emotions.  Darien, her friend her companion the love of her life.

"Yes I see you I see you all!  See me!"  Placing her hands palms out she continued.  "I am Eternal Sailor Moon fighter of love and justice for time unending.  I am Serena Princess of the Moon, I carry those who have gone before me.  I am future Queen Serenity the holder of Peace for all!  **Give me the sight, give me the might to guide the way from the void of light!"  **Out from her hands shot up a pink beam of light that was two feet wide and seemed to reach to the heavens.  She could feel energy pooling, trying to draw nearer.  Her whole body vibrated but she stood tall and proud on the tip of the tower.

///

"We are never going to find her like this."

"Seiya's right we have to try something else."

"Okay, what about if we transform and maybe our energy will connect with hers."

"Good idea Taiki, lets find somewhere where we can-"  Seiya's sentence was cut off as a light in the distance shot into the sky.

"What the?"  All around them people being to look up and point.

"That's her lets go!"

They started running down the street while staring at the light.  As they watched,it cleared the clouds and begin to widen.  This caused the people around them to panic and start running the opposite direction.

"Shit, there in our way" The three were momentarily stopped trying to figure out the best way to proceed when they felt it.

"What's happening?"

"Shit I don't know but we better hide."  They pushed there way to an alley where they stood looking at each other in disbelief.

"Were transforming." Yaten stated the obvious.

"We know but how?  We didn't do it."  Their sailor outfits flickered on and off them as if they were in a disco hall.  One minute they would have on the tight leather pants that was their trade mark the next they would be back in street clothes.

"Serena it must be Serena"  Seiya stated and then they heard her.

///

Serena felt it, something in side her branch, out reach out.  To where she wasn't sure but she just let it flow.  All the while she thought about them, about her lost soldiers her lost friends.  Her mind even drifted to the Starlights, her new soldiers her new friends.  Oh how she loved them all, old and new lost and found.  She reached out to them. She needed them. 

/

Seiya 

/

"Serena?  What's going on."

/

_Yaten Taiki, I need you._

_/_

"What can we do Serena we don't know what's going on." Taiki yelled out, even though the voice was in his head.

/

_You can believe in me_

_/_

Silence then Yaten spoke out.  "We do Serena, you know that.  How are you transforming us, tell us what's going on."

/

I need you all.  Starlights are very important people. I need you but only if you believe in me, only if you believe.  I need your understanding Taiki and your courage Yaten and Seiya I need your love

/

The three stood speechless, completely in their uniforms now.  They glanced at each other as if to say what do we do?  Then Taiki stepped forward and closed his eyes.  Everything good and right about Serena flooded his mind.  He knew what he had to do.

"I believe in you Serena." Instantly a beam of energy shot out of the star on his forehead and his body went limp.  He would have fell to the ground but he was now floating in the air surrounded by pink energy.  The other two gasped and stepped closer.  They didn't speak, but their eyes said what to do?

Yaten rubbed his head in indecision and thought.  Serena stopping time to save his life, Serena deifying them all to save a sweet little girl.  He let a brief smile pass over his lips, then he said.  "I believe in you too meatball head."  Again before Seiya could utter a word, his friend went limp and floated in the air.  Now a voice came to him.

Only if you believe in me Seiya only if you believe

"How can you even ask, I've always believed in you from the very start.  I…you mean so much to me.  Did I mention that you also drive me crazy?  I believe in you dumpling."  Energy shot out of his forehead and he fell limp and rose in the air.  In a blink of an eye all three disappeared from the alley and were gone.

AUTHOR NOTE.  ONE MORE CHAP TO GO


	13. Hello and Goodbye

NOTE: Look for my note at bottom for connecting stories! And if you read review! Hello and Goodbye 

The Starlights hung in a semi circle around her in the air.  Slowly they become conscious.  They were awed but no one spoke a word.  Serena still had her eyes closed, head still bowed.  Above her the whole sky as far as the eye could see was a dark pink.  Little white streaks of electricity flashed across the sky.  The Starlights felt the power surrounding them and felt the weight of it on their shoulders.  They were afraid to say anything and break her concentration.  They had so many questions flying through their heads, but they kept silent.  Instead they watched their princess and marveled at her untapped powers.  As they watched suddenly her head lifted and her eyes snapped open.  The bluest of blue eyes stared at them.  Before they could speak she did.

"**_Powers that be, the hope that is me, bind us today in a circle of light_**!"  From each persons waste shot out a colored beam of light that connected to the other persons.  Taiki's white (1) beam of light connected to Serena pink energy as did Yaten's yellow (2) beam.  Seiya's amaranth red (3) beam connected him to Yaten and Taiki.  The Starlights long ponytails rose and bellowed in the air as the energy infused them.  Serena's flowing hair burst out of its meatballs and floated above her head.  She smiled at them and raising her hands above her head shouted.

"**Give** **me the sight, give me the might to guide the way from the void of light".The sky rippled now with lightening and the air shook as power waved through it.  In an even firmer voice Serena the future queen shouted again.**

**"Give me the sight, give me the might to guide the way from the void of light."**  This time all of their heads were thrown back and energy shot out of the symbols on their heads. As pink, read, yellow and white energy joined, it was an amazing rainbow.  Below on the streets the earth shook.  People stopped and looked at the colors above as if their eyes were drawn to it.  As the light reached the heavens the sky seemed to spilt open.  That was all they saw, that is all anyone saw.  For the light was blinding, then there was nothing.

///

The shaking had stopped.  The glow from the sky was gone.  The slightly cloudy day had turned into a bright sunny clear one.  On top of the T.V station all was quiet.  No beings floated in the air.  No future queen stood on the tip of the tower.  But on top of the roof a most astounding thing had happened.  There were two circles formed.  In both the occupants glowed softly with their energy.  One contained Princess Kakyuu surrounded by her Starlights.  The other contained Princess Serena of the moon kingdom surrounded by her loyal and dear Sailor Soldiers and the Guardian of Earth.  No one said a word. All around smiles of joy were shared…though there were some tears.  Serena and the Starlights cried with all the pain and joy that was filling there hearts.  Through the circle the two Princesses found each other eyes.  Princess Kakyuu of the planet Kinmokusei smiled and in a blink of her eyes they were gone.

///

"Boy could I really go for some new clothes."  Mina the quickest to bounce back cheerily said.  They all were in the Starlights apartment.  The Princess had morphed them there from the roof.  Mina's off the wall comment had been the first since they arrived. 

"Yeah I feel you. I'm so sick of my Sailor outfit I don't know what to do."  Lita pulled her short skirt and sighed with disgust then everyone turned to Serena.

"How about it meatball head, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve."  Rei taunted her good friend while grinning ear to ear.  Serena sniffled then smiled back at her.

"I'll see what I can do."  She fidgeted since everyone was looking at her then closed her eyes to block them out.  When she opened them again everyone was in regular clothes except…

"Sorry Princess Kakyuu.  I pulled the last outfit I could picture everyone in.  Since I've never seen you in Earth clothes I just made something up."  Everyone looked at Princess Kakyuu.  Serena had put her in a long crimson skirt and a slim fitting white top that came down to her waist.  On her feet she wore two inch white cross over ankle sandals.  Princess Kakyuu appraised her self then did a little spin to show off her skirt.  Everyone laughed.

"Serena you did a great job on the clothes.  I appreciate them.  What about yourself?"  At the question Serena looked down and saw her same torn and bloodied outfit.  Seeing it brought back the realization of everything that had just happened and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.  She begin to shake and fall to the floor.

"Serena!" Both Darien and Seiya yelled out and started towards her.  Darien was closer and he caught her in his arms.  Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her love.  Seiya seeing that he was not needed stepped back.

///

After that Serena changed clothes in her spare bedroom and Lita, Trista, Michelle and Taiki whipped up a dinner for the starving group.  They kept the conversation light through the meal, just wanting to enjoy it and each other.  Later they sat around the living room.  The outers stood two to each side of their princess.  Darien and Rei sat on each side of Serena needing to be close to her. The others sat on the floor in front of her.  Taiki and Yaten stood to the sides of their princess while Seiya sat holding her hand.  As should have been expected Amara spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else but I have a couple of questions I would like answered."

"Why am I not surprised." Yaten drawled out. And in an instant the tension was back in the room.

"Serena why don't you tell us what happened today?  Why you were able to find us." The princess from Kinmokusei spoke before anyone else could.

"Umm, I'm not really sure, but I guess I can try."  She started with her temple visit, then the park.  The encounter with the possessed little girl, then her walk down town.  She left out her arguments with the Starlights, she figured they didn't need to know all that. "So there I was looking down on the city trying to figure out how to be your guide from so far away and then the words grandpa said came back to me.  Turn on the lights!  So I decided to try and make it as bright as possible so you guys could see your way home."

"Rei remind me to bake grandpa all the sweet cakes he wants for a month.  Crazy old man saved us." Lita got out in-between her laughs. Rei just grinned, she couldn't argue with the fact that he was a crazy old man.

"Yes he is crazy, but he listens better then Serena in his dreams meatball head."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand them.  They made me so sad.  Then confused when all the others stars would talk to me.  Who were they?  What were they thanking me for?"

"You still don't get it do you kitten?"  Mina blushed and looked at Amara "Hey she's not the only one, I'm confused to.  I just played along like I knew what was going on."  Everyone laughed and Lita tried to rap Mina up side the head.

"If everyone will let me, I think I can explain it so everyone can understand." They became quiet and encouraged Princess Kakyuu to continue.

"You see when Serena fought Galaxia she held the star seed of every single Sailor Solider in the Galaxy except for herself and the Starlights.  When Serena defeated her all the star seeds were set free and went into space, or the void of light.  Since we were just energy masses and had no form it was little we could do but float.  None had any direction on how to reach their home planets, Princesses and Soldiers and Guardians alike."

"Oh, so no one was really dead?  I thought you were all lost…I guess you were in a way."  
  
"Yes Serena we were. We needed a guide for every single star seed.  Some of us had more time then others.  Since those in this room star seeds had been snatched last we had the most time.  But for the others time was shorter.  As star seeds we need light and in the void of light we grew that much dimmer every day.  Eventually if our lights would have gone out we would have died…for evermore."

"Oh how terrible!  How did you guys survive?  I didn't even dream of the void of light until almost two mouths after Galaxia."

"Good question.  At first we burned off our energy but then little rays of light and energy would come to us.  It took your friends here no time to realize it was your energy.  We had no clue what was going on here on earth.  But for light to reach us it has to be pure light, so I can only assume those were times when you were truly happy or poured your heart into something.  Then there was the day when you sent the first of us home."  
  


"The first time I had the dream…you mean the day of the memorial?"

"Yes that day.  You must have been bursting with pure energy, for not only did everyone there feel it but when you spoke to your Sailor's they heard you."  Serena whipped her head around the room, as the others smiled at her.

  
"You guys heard that?  Geez I don't think you were suppose to hear that."  Darien brushed the bangs away from her forehead.

"What's the matter dumpling, didn't you mean it."

"Oh course I did Darien, but it's so private."  
  
"Don't worry only each person who you spoke to heard it when it was their turn." The princess explained. "You gave off enough energy for some Star Seeds to take form and return to their planets to rebuild and restart life.  That is why they thanked you. And the ones who were left behind asked for your help.

"It makes sense now, but I didn't see any of you guys that night in my dream."

"Time was short, as you were always told. They had to make it home while your high rate of pure energy lasted.  We dared not interfere just to say hi."

"Yeah but I wanted to." Ami interjected.

"Yes they all wanted to tell you they were okay very badly, said you would worry your self sick.  So a couple of weeks later when we felt another huge energy wave from you they spoke up."  
  


"That was when I went on my fishing trip with Taiki."  They all looked at her strangely for a minute then Princess Kakyuu continued.

"I suppose.  That time even more star seeds were able to go home and some of your scouts spoke to you."

"Why didn't you guys just say use your power all the time and get us home?"

"It doesn't work like that.  The power that breaks into the void must be pure, given willing with a pure heart, given freely and unselfishly.  Any way more went home and hope grew that you would continue to feed us your energy and some how get us all home.  Sure enough from time to time we would feel these huge surges and as many as possible would leave and who ever could talk to you would.  Time was short."

"Okay I think I understand most of that, but why didn't you guys hop a ride back on the first wave? Then you could have told me what was going on."

"I told you Serena since our star seeds were the last to be snatched we had more energy to survive.  It would have been unfair for us to cut off those who were barely making it, for our own survival.  Besides all here had faith in you."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you.  So the last dream I had everyone was gone except you guys?"

"Yes time was growing short for us by then, that's when Rei tried reaching her grandfather right after you left, while your energy was still around us."  Serena on impulse turned and gave Rei a tight hug causing her to blush and fidget.

"Thanks Rei it paid off, Grandpa was a big help."

  
"Yeah well thanks.  It's about time he did something right, now let me go."

"Well in the end it was you who saved us all." The princess continued. "Not only did you defeat Galaxia and save the Universe you helped revive it by returning everyone back to where they belonged.  In time, they will all thrive again."  Everyone nodded pleased except Serena.  She looked down and bit her lip.

"I guess but I still had to kill Galaxia.  There's blood on my hands."  The room went quiet, she had uttered the words so forlornly.

"You're wrong.  Galaxia is not dead.  Your light of love and forgiveness was too much for her.  She too went back into her basic form of a star seed.  Unlike us who were scattered to the void, she was driven back to her home planet, where her star seed waits to be reborn."

"Wow that's great!" Serena perked up then just as quickly her face went dour. "So does that mean she'll grow up alone again, and begin to hate people?"

"No.  The essence of her star seed was badly damaged by chaos but it was not killed. We can be reborn many times as long as there is some energy left in our star seeds and we have light to grow.  It will take many years for her star seed to heal, before it even begins to grow.  In those years maybe you and I can work together to find a place for such a Sailor Soldier."  Serena lifted her eyes and smiled warmly at her would be mentor.

"Yes I would like that very much I."  She interrupted her self with a huge yawn.  Everyone laughed at her but understood how she felt.

"You must be tired Serena, you need your rest.  You guys are more then welcome to stay here for the night until we can figure out what to say to your parents and family." Seiya offered standing up.  Serena was about to except when Darien said.

"No we don't want to put you out.  I should be able to get into my apartment, they can stay there.  It was paid for the whole year, maybe the manager hasn't rented it out.  Maybe he still thinks I'm in America."

"Then it's settled. I don't want to think about any of this again tonight. I'm exhausted and I'm sure you guys are too. Thank you very much Starlights for dinner and you too Princess Kakyuu for explaining everything."  Serena bowed and the others followed suit. "I am sure we will see each other soon."  The Princess of Kinmokusei stood and walked over to Serena and grabbed both hands.  She placed her forehead against Serena's and spoke to her in her mind. "_In a weeks time Princess of the moon we will meet on the roof where we last met at sunset.  You need your rest, so do I, so do your soldiers and so do mine.  We all have a lot to take in.  We will say our farewells then."  Serena nodded and tired to smile but in her head all she could hear was __farewell.   She glanced at the Starlights then quickly away. Out loud Princess Kakyuu said, "Take care Serena rest easy, we are in you debt."  Glancing at the Starlights again Serena shook her head._

"No, I'm in your debt."  She turned and the Sailor Soldiers started to walk out with her, all except the outers.  Turning back to them she said. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"We have a couple of more questions we'd like to ask the Princess and the Starlights." Amara spoke up cool as ever.

"Yes just a couple of things they won't take long." Michelle put in.  Serena firmed her lips and spoke before she had really thought about it.

"That won't be necessary.  Everyone has been through such an ordeal today. I think it is rude for you to stay and bother them after they have shown us such hospitality."  At the censor in her voice every one looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  She tired to tone it down but the message was the same. "Look guys I know you like to have all the answers, but can't we just rest tonight.  We've all been through so much.  I've really missed you all.  It would really make me happy if you all joined us at Darien's house at least for tonight so we can catch up.  Huh what do you say?"  Trista being wiser and hearing and accepting the authority in Serena's voice more easily then the others spoke up.

"Of course my Queen.  You're right how very rude of us.  We'd love to catch up with you, nothing would make us happier."  She turned to the Starlights and the Princess. "Forgive us our manners, lack of sleep and such.  We are grateful for you hospitality and for much _more I believe._ As our Princess said we are in your debt have a safe and peaceful night."  She bowed and walked to stand with Serena.  The others bowed and followed suit, too confused by the last couple of minutes to do anything else.

"Okay well great!"  Serena's overly bright voice rang out. "See you guys later!"  She waved as they begin walking out the door.  The Starlights waved back but Seiya whispered "Good bye Serena." Because is seemed more fitting as he lost sight of her through the door.

///

ONE WEEK LATER

A week had gone by fast.  Serena had insisted that everyone sleep the first night.  More so, because she had a lot on her mind then she was tired.  The next morning she stared telling them how she had spent their months apart.  She left out nothing.  They deserved to know everything.  She told them how she had been catatonic at the start and how if it wasn't for the Starlights, she probably would have died from grief.  She told them in no certain terms that they should leave the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu alone until it was time to see them again.  When asked when that time would be she told them she would let them know.  She told them about the Starlights pledging themselves to her.  How they had become her new family.  She got through all of it with out crying.  When she got to the part about her family and missing them she didn't break down either.  She told them about pretending to be a newswoman just to see them and how the Starlights had found a way to reunite her.  How she had told her parents the truth about Sailor Moon and how that had lead to the decision to tell everyone else.  They were all shocked at this but she told them everything that had happened.  So it wouldn't be a problem really with their families they just had to figure out a way to make them coming back to life logical for everyone else.  Ami being Ami came up with the simple idea.

"We'll use the same story as you.  That we washed up somewhere far off, it took time to find enough supplies to make some kind of raft, plus we were busy trying to survive and finally we made it to a harbor."  Some frowned, but most figured, it they bought it once why not again.  Amara grumbled.

"Why can't you just wipe away their memories or something?

"I guess I could, but well memories are important.  They were all I had of you guys when I thought I'd lost you. I don't want to take other peoples away for my own selfless reasons."

"Okay, okay."

"Anyway, with a little work I think Ami's idea will work!"  She continued and told them about the memorial, and then about the three times she had used large amounts of power.  They were all awed at her new abilities the depth of them were truly just sinking into everyone.  Serena felt as if everyone looked at her different now so she turned the conversation.

The second morning every one left.  Michelle and Amara's apartment had been rented, but Trista's house was still hers so they moved in there.  They returned Hotaru back to her loving father, who asked no questions.  The rest of the girls went back to their respective places.  Lita stayed with Mina and contacted her grandparents for help with setting up another apartment.  Of course everyone was thrilled to have their loved ones back and there was much joy around the city.

On the third day the girls contacted the media and school and it was a circus that lasted well into the fourth day, until someone told the reporters how rude it was to bother them after being gone for such a long time.  That slowed them down somewhat.  As for school they had barely a month and a half before the next year started.  As with Serena they offered the girls a month to study and if they passed they could start on time in the right grade.  Everyone agreed that was fare.

The fifth day everyone did their own thing trying to get reacquainted with life.  Serena and Darien went on a date in the park.

"Oh Darien this feels so right.  I'm so glad everything turned out okay."

"So am I dumpling.  I feared the worst for everyone but you changed all that.  You've changed."  They sat on a bench along one of the pond paths Serena was silent for so long that Darien finally asked was she okay.

"Yeah, your right I have changed.  Do you think you can still love me, with my changes?  I'm a slightly different person."  He took her face between his hands and made her look him in the eye.

"Serena of course I can.  You're still so bright and full of life.  Thinking about you is what kept me going.  You should be different we all are after going through this.  I'll always love you."  She smiled as a single tear dripped out of her eye and they kissed.  The first kiss since he'd been back.

The sixth day arrived and that night she called them all over to her place. They talked and enjoyed each others fellowship.  It felt as if she was basking in ten suns by being in their presence.  Later right before they left she told them that they would meet with that Starlights and Princess Kakyuu tomorrow, apparently to say goodbye.  There was no need for her to tell everyone to stay on their best behavior, so instead when they parted all she said was "We all owe them much.  I will be very sad to see them go."

So now it was the seventh day and the guardians who served under the Moon Kingdom and protected the Milky Way system stood once again on the roof of the T.V. station.  They formed two half moon arches behind their leader.  Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood together. Then behind them spread out stood Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter.  Finally in back of them arched out stood Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto.  They were early but they waited in silence and in seriousness.  

Meanwhile at the Starlights home things were not going as smoothly.  Princess Kakyuu had just told her three soldiers about the meeting ten minutes ago and from their reactions she was glad she had decided not tot tell them earlier.

"You've joking right?  You mean to tell me we're going to say good bye to them now and that we'll be going home today."

"Yes Seiya for the third time that is what I said.  You three really should transform so that I can transport us.  If you don't hurry we'll be late."  She was already back in her traditional red and gold grown.  Yaten sat legs and arms crossed on a breakfast stool.  While Taiki paced rubbing the bridge of his nose, now he spoke seeing Seiya about to explode.

"Princess, what about our pledge to Serena?  Can we break it so easily and just leave like this?"  In their seven days they had also shared everything with their princess.  At first they had felt slightly ashamed by their admission.  However, she had assured them that in the circumstances they had not only made an honorable decision but a wise one as well.

"Do not worry, I will handle everything.  Serena will understand.  Already she is taking us leaving way better then any of you.  Why she didn't even flinch when I told her we would be meeting to say our farewells."

"Maybe she didn't understand exactly what you meant?"  Seiya got out.

"She understood exactly what I was saying. I felt the pain go through her body but she didn't flinch.  Seiya you really should stop making your self believe that.  Serena understands a lot of things.  She just keeps them to herself."  He blushed and she continued. "You three on the other hands are acting like little children.  You mission was to find me and somehow defeat Galaxia.  You have done both.  Is it that you don't want to return to our home planet so that we can rebuild, bring life back to it?"

"Of course we do princess.  Your right our time here has been exceptional and brought us some happiness but I see your point. We belong back home, bringing our people to life, our planet to thrive."  Yaten said, then transformed.  Taiki stopped pacing and transformed also.

"Forgive me my princess." Taiki said. "You are right as always.  If you say it is time to go, then it is time to go. Serena and her friends have their planet, we must go and make sure ours survive."  That left Seiya looking at his beloved Princess, she smiled at him and that was all it took.  He felt her warmth.  Just as he had come across the galaxy looking for her, he would follow her back no matter what, he transformed.

"As always wherever you go I go my princess." He bowed and the other two did the same.

"Very well my Starlights.  I know it isn't easy but duty calls us once again.

///

Rei had just stared tapping her foot thirty seconds ago.  She knew it was probably driving everyone crazy, but she couldn't help it.  She knew this was very hard for Serena.  After everyone had left the other night Rei had came back.  Serena's parents had let her in and as she had stood outside Serena's bedroom she could here the girl crying.  She had went in and held her through the night as she cried out her grief for her new friends.  Now she was impatient to get this over with just so Serena wouldn't have to suffer.  She felt the pull of power in the air and her tapping stopped.  They had arrived.  They stood less then ten feet away. Princess Kakyuu in the front the Starlights behind her.  Both Princesses stepped slightly forward.

"Thank you Princess Serena for granting my meeting.  I am honored."

"Don't be silly how could I do anything else but come.  You and the Starlights are important people."

"As are you and the Sailor Scouts.  I come before you today to say many things.  One of which is thank you again.  Thank you from the bottom of my heart for finding the love needed to defeat Galaxia. I always knew the hope lay in you.  I also thank you for taking care of my precious Starlights before and after they found me, they are everything to me."

"Please it's me who should thank you for the Starlights, without them I would be lost and none of us would be together right now."

"You honor them greatly by saying that.  But every Solider in the galaxy mine included owe you thanks that can never be repaid.  You are truly one of a kind. Never have I seen one person turn the heart of so many so easily.  One person be so many things to so many people.  My Starlights told me how they pledged them selves to you that they are now under your rule"

"Please understand they only did that because they felt they had no other choice.  They thought you and any hope of home was gone forever.  That's the only reason they did it."

"No those are not the only reasons they did it.  In you they saw a leader and ruler that not even you saw.  They saw greatness and so do I.  However, they can not server under two Princesses pledged directly to both."

"Oh of course not.  Um I here by resolve the pledge of protection and service under my leadership from this day forth.  They are free and clear of any obligation they may have had to me, all debts are paid."

"How kind of you.  But since you have done that I may now do what I really wanted to do."  Slowly for all to see she knelt in front of Serena.  Serena was stunned and tried to back away but the princess hurried and grabbed her hand.  In a loud clear voice so that none could mistake her intent she stated.

"I fourth daughter of the house of Kou, once known as Sailor Kinmokusei, now known as Princess Kakyuu and future Queen Kakyuu and sole ruler of the planet Kinmokusei on this day pledge my allegiance to Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serena and future Queen Serenity.  From this day forward if you are in need all you have to do is call on me.  Everything that my planet and I have is at your service.  Through me I pledge my Starlights, my faithful Soldiers into your service as well. You may call on them at any time as you may me.  With this pledge I promise to be faithful to believe in you and to serve under you guidance.  With this pledge I bind my self to you and yours.  You or any of your Sailor Soldiers will always be welcome on Kinmokusei for as long as it stands.  Do you except my sincere pledge that I offer to you of my own free will."  No one said a peep.  Everyone's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and Serena's mouth looked as if it would hit that floor any second.  Princess Kakyuu smiled and encouraged her.

"It would honor me greatly if you said yes."  Serena nodded and managed to close her mouth.  Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"You honor me beyond belief. I accept all that you give and in return I give the same to you." Serena knelt down in front of her and grabbed her other hand. "As your governor I promise to lend you my protection when you are in need and to help you when you call.  I promise to be your friend to the end of time.  You and the Starlights have changed my life in so many ways I can never repay you, but I will never stop trying.  I promise that you will always have my love and my hope."

"That dear Serena, is more then enough.  We have all seen what your love and hope can do.  If those are what I get from you then I will be blessed."  The two shared a brief hug and the deed was done.  They got back to their feet smiling.  When Serena let a giggle escape everyone let out the breath they were holding.  Princess Kakyuu shook her head and spoke again.

"I must say my good byes now.  To the Sailor Soldiers who fought for this planet and aided in the defeat of Galaxia I thank you.  Spending time with you in the void of light gave me a chance to get to know you.  You are all amazing.  The love you have for Serena though each different is astounding.  It is from your love that she gets her hope, never forget that.  I wish you all a long peaceful life.  I hope one day to visit again.  Who knows maybe you and your Princess will grace Kinmokusei with a visit." The Sailor Soldiers and Darien bowed and accepted her praise.  She then turned to the Starlights behind her.  "It is time for me to go now."

"But we haven't had a chance to say good bye to Serena."  Kakyuu smiled and walked up to Seiya and palmed his cheek.

  
"My dear loyal Seiya you don't have to.  I said it is time for me to go now.  I have much to do."  All the Starlights frowned.  Serena frowned also and stepped forward.

"I don't understand.  I thought we were coming to say good bye to you and the Starlights today."  Princess Kakyuu turned back around.

"Yes that was to be the case, but after some thinking I have changed my mind.  Only I will be returning to Kinmokusei."  There were shocked gasps all around

"Why Princess? We told you that our place is with you.  We have important and hard work to do to restore our planet."

"Yes Taiki you are right.  However, as your Princess I am responsible for that task.  On this planet you have all shown valor and strength. I thought you should be rewarded.  You may stay here on this planet until the work I have to do is done.  If that is all right with Serena?"

"Of course it is!  I would love for my friends, I mean the Starlights to stay…if that's what you want and they want."

"But Princess won't you need us?" Yaten asked worry lines on his forehead.

"As I said this is really my task.  Please don't take offense to this.  Our planet has been dead for many, many months.  It will take a long time for me to revive it.  After that it will take me even longer to revive the people.  While I am doing that I will be in a deep sleep, using all my energy for the revival.  I will have no need of you and it would be nothing for you three to do but wait."

"Yes but we could stand guard over you while you slept."  Taiki put in.

"Yes I thought about that but there really is no need.  Our sector of the galaxy had long been mainly peaceful place until Galaxy came.  All the closest planets will be busy reviving just like me, there is no danger.  Besides to stay alive you three would have to take from your own energy then mine.  I need all my energy to put into the planet.  It would actually be better if I did not have to worry about you."

"I see your point but Princess you would leave us behind?"  Everyone could here the hurt in Seiya voice.

"No Seiya that's not what I thought I was doing.  I thought I was leaving you on a planet where you have met new friends.  Where you have a young carefree life that you never really got to have at home.  I thought I was giving you extra time to be happy and free.  For us Soldiers duty calls so often, it is nice when can set it aside for a while."

"I…what about you?"  Seiya stammered out.  
  


"What about me?  I will be doing my duty that must be done if our planet is to be reborn and you will be keeping my mind unworried and happy knowing you are safe and happy.  Don't fret when I do wake I will contact you with news and keep you updated Then when the time comes I will call for you to come home."

"How long do you think that will be Princess, before you call us home?"  Taiki asked.

"I would say you three would have at least two Earth years here.  As you know our time goes faster so I will have really been at home for almost three.  After that I could call you home at anytime."  She turned and looked into Serena's bright eyes and restated this.  "So yes you have at least two years maybe more but I will have need of you soon after."

"Don't worry.  We will drop everything and come as soon as you call."

"I know you will Yaten, and unfortunately it will probably be that abrupt.  So make sure to enjoy your time here to the fullest.  Do not worry over when I will call, just know that I will.  Now I really must be going.  I feel the urge inside me to start the process.  My home is calling to me."  So with that she said her farewells one more time.  Hugged the Starlights and gave them words of encouragements and was off.

She closed her eyes and her body started to shimmer in different colors.  Slowly she disintegrated into the air, leaving behind the smell of fragment olives.  Now they all stood in regular clothes loosely around each other.  Talking and laughing and the girls giving the Starlights a welcoming hug.  Darien held Serena and she signed as she looked at all her friends.  The outers looking bored and restless, ready for the next fight.  The inners jocked for attention of the perplexed Starlights.  Yes very thing was as it should be.

"Are you happy Serena?"  Darien asked. 

"So happy I could explode.  I have my friends and my future back."

  
THE END

1=Taiki white energy/rose means-loyalty

2=Yaten yellow energy/rose means- friend ship

3=Seiya amaranth red energy/rose means-long standing desire and love. 

**Author's Note: Okay, I have two other stories that technically come after this.  There are some differences but they easily connect give or take.  The first is "I Would Steal You" and the next in order is "Love Triangles".  They follow how things are after this what has been going on the next two years etc.  About to begin work on "Love Everlasting" which will be my last SM fanfic that flows with these three.  Hope you liked and Review Please.**

ALTY


End file.
